Duty over Love
by Dori Amarez
Summary: After establishing New Hope as its own village, Kel and her friends are sent to the Scanran border to fight. They all find themselves assigned to The Own and put under Lord Raoul's command. Dom and Kel find out their feelings, but what about their duty?
1. Chapter 1

Boredom and Dinner Partners

The air was bitter cold and crisp; it was a rather cold winter in Tortall. Many of the mages were saying it was one of the coldest winters in Tortallian history. Everyone was indoors seeking refuge from the cold. However, there was one brave soul in the outdoor practice courts. A tall young woman with her shoulder length brown hair tied at the nape of her neck with a simple hair tie. Half of her face was covered with a bright red scarf and she was bundled in as many layers as possible. Kel held in her hands the reins of a large strawberry roan and was leading it to the tilting fields as well as a practice lance in the other. The horse followed the young woman obediently but it was evident that he was not happy to be out in the cold. Kel looked back at her horse and saw that her horse was not happy. She smiled, "I know you're cold Peachblossom, gods knows I'm freezing, but once we get moving we'll be warm soon enough."

The horse snorted in protest and shook his head. He still would have preferred to stay in the nice warm stables. However, the horse knew as much as Kel that they needed to keep their tilting skills sharp, now that New Hope was its own proper village and had proper military protection Kel and her friends had been sent to Corus to await orders to where they would be posted come spring. Kel and Peachblossom reached the end of the list and choosing the most difficult, and Kel's favorite target mounted Peachblossom. "Alright Peachblossom, let's see just how much out of practice we've gotten," Kel said with a smile. The horse snorted and pawed the ground with his hoofs as if to say, he was as fit as ever. Kel chuckled and then yelled for Peachblossom to charge. Peachblossom charged down the lists and Kel smiled, and concentrated on the target. She hit the target dead on and smiled in satisfaction, glad to know that she hadn't lost too much practice. She brought Peachblossom to a stop and turning him, dismounted and set up the target again. She then mounted and rode Peachblossom back to the starting point.

As Kel practiced she was oblivious to the two men watching her from within the castle. Kel's best friend Neal scowled down at his friend who would probably end up getting a cold from spending the day outside. Dom, Neal's cousin stood beside him, his expression mirroring his cousins. "She's going to catch her death out there," Dom said. "She'll be no good to anyone if she's sick, not to mention the bad mood she'll be in if she gets sick."

Neal nodded in agreement, "That's Kel, thinking of everything other than herself. I might as well go and prepare a hot drink for her. It looks like she's almost done."

Dom looked up at his cousin in confusion, "How can you tell?"

Neal grinned, "That target is about to break." And as if on cue Dom turned just in time to see that target that Kel had been practicing on break. Neal chuckled and turning headed over to the fire place and prepared one of his disgusting teas.

Down on the practice courts Kel dismounted Peachblossom and picked up the broken target. "Well, at least I know that I can still break the target. What I would give for a real opponent. Pity Lord Raoul is so busy with the birth of his daughter to practice with me, and everyone else is too afraid to."

Peachblossom stepped forward and butted Kel in the back in a rare show of affection. Kel turned and smiling patted her horses' nose. "It's alright Peachblossom; we'll have plenty of people to joust with soon enough." She looked north as she spoke, the smile fading from her lips, replaced with a contemplating look. Once spring came she would be sent to the boarder again, but this time as a fighting solider, and the thought frightened her just a tiny bit. Kel blinked, shook her head and banished her fears to the very back of her mind. She was a knight of Tortall and she would do her duty. She picked up the broken target and placed it at the edge of the field where the field hands would dispose of it later. She then lead Peachblossom back into the stables, brushed him and fed him a hot mash. She stopped by Hoshi's stall and fed her an apple and gave her a pat. She then turned and exited the stables. When she stepped outside the bitter wind made her shiver, she had warmed up during her tilting practice and it was warm in the stables so her body had cooled down and was no longer use to the cold. She looked up at the castle, knowing that it was warm inside but she did not feel like going inside. She had been cooped up inside for weeks and she felt so restless that if she stayed inside for much longer she was going to go mad. The wind blew across the courtyard and sent Kel into another fit of shivers.

When the wind died down Kel sighed and made her way to the castle, slowly. When she eventually made her way to the castle she was met by Neal and Dom, both glaring at her. "What?" she asked, completely confused about why the two men would be upset with her. She hadn't seen them since yesterday and if she remembered correctly they had left each other on good terms.

"Are you crazy?" Neal demanded.

Kel blinked, "What is the matter with you two?"

"Kel, it's freezing outside, do you want to get sick?" Dome asked sternly.

Kel finally understood why her two friends were so upset. She smiled, "Thank you for your concern, both of you. But, I'm fine, I don't get sick easily and I needed to get outside otherwise I would have gone mad." She turned to leave but was stopped by Neal.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving until I make sure you don't get sick. Come on, I've prepared a nice hot cup of tea that helps in preventing colds." Neal said as he dragged Kel along to his rooms.

Kel made a face behind Neal's back, she hated Neal's teas, but she went along quietly knowing that Neal only meant well. Dom caught the face Kel made and grinned at her. Kel grinned back and both followed Neal into his rooms. They were very warm, due to the enormous fire that roared in the fireplace. Kel quickly took off her scarf, coat and numerous sweaters, in order to prevent herself from getting heatstroke. Dom helped by taking Kel's numerous layers and draping them across one of Neal's chairs. Neal turned from his desk and handed Kel a cup of steaming tea. Kel took it reluctantly and sniffed it cautiously before she took a sip. Just as she expected, it was atrocious. She had half a mind to wait until Neal's back was turned and pour it into his potted plant. Neal however, sat down directly across from Kel and folding his hands waited for Kel to finish her tea. Kel sighed and taking another sip of the tea decided to draw the conversation away from outside practice. "So are you both prepared for the Mid-Winter ball and banquet tomorrow night?"

It would be Kel, Neal's, and Dom's first Mid-Winter Ball and Banquet as guests. They probably never would have been invited if the king hadn't gotten wind of their rescue mission into Scanra the year before and their defeat of the evil mage who had been making all the killing machines. Kel and all who helped her in her rescue mission had been invited as a show of appreciation. Dom's men and Kel's other friends were excited but she could tell from the two men's expressions that they were not looking forward to the event.

"I would rather stay in the barracks with the other men of The Own and celebrate like we always do," Dom said.

Neal snorted, "And what is that, cards and drinking games?"

Dom glared at Neal and threw one of Neal's chair cushions at him, hitting Neal square in the face. "No, and what about you Meathead? How do you spend your Mid-Winter? Alone in your room pinning over Yuki and writing poetry?"

Neal grinned and shook his head, "No, I usually spend my Mid-Winter's with Kel and my year mates, but mostly Kel. You know we were stuck up on the Scanra boarder with fighting farmers and each other for company."

Kel laughed, "Don't believe him Dom, he spent most of the time at Mid-Winter pinning over Yuki and never paid any attention to the festivities."

"Kel!" Neal cried in protest, "You're my friend, you're suppose to have my back."

Dom laughed, "No, she was right to tell the truth." Both cousins began to bicker and thankfully Neal turned his back to Kel and Kel turned to pour her tea into Neal's plant. "Don't even think about Kel! Finish your tea!"

Kel jumped and whipping around found both men glaring at her. Kel blushed and meekly took another sip. Luckily it had cooled down a bit and plugging her nose she gulped the rest of the disgusting tea down. She put the cup down and glared at Neal, "There I finished my tea, now could you give me a cup of water to get the taste out of my mouth?"

Neal looked confused, "Taste? What taste? That tea is supposed to be tasteless."

Kel glared at Neal, "Tasteless, that tea tasted atrocious, now give me a glass of water."

Dom crossed the room and poured Kel a glass of water and handed it to Kel, who quickly gulped it down. Neal crossed the room and picking up Kel's discarded tea cup brought it up to his nose and sniffed it, frowning. He then crossed the room and picked up the bag with the tea leaves and examined the contents and then nodded, "yes this is the correct tea. Hmmm…maybe I'm just so use to them that I'm not bothered by the taste anymore."

Kel rolled her eyes and thanked Dom for the glass of water. Dom smiled and shrugged off her thanks. "So, Kel do you know who your dinner partner is for the Mid-Winter banquet?" Dom asked, bringing the conversation back to the Mid-Winter festivities.

Kel shook her head, "No, I haven't been told yet. Do you know yet Dom?"

Dom shook his head, "No I haven't been told either. I just hope it's someone I know or a very pretty girl."

Neal snorted and Kel plastered a polite smile on her face. It still pained her every time Dom spoke of other women, mostly because it reminded Kel of her loneliness. She was mostly able to ignore her loneliness because while she was at New Hope she was always so busy with other things that she hardly had had time to sit and dwell in her loneliness. Now stuck in the palace with nothing to do, she usually found herself dwelling in her loneliness with nobody but Tobe and her animals to keep her company. It also didn't help that he crush on Dom had not lessened with the time they had spent apart. It seemed as if after their mission into Scanra her feelings had intensified, and that troubled Kel.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about who my dinner partner is," Neal said smugly.

"Oh stop acting so smug Meathead, just because you have a fiancé doesn't mean you have to shove it into everyone's face," Dom retorted.

Kel, tired of the conversation stood up and grabbed all of her sweaters, her coat and scarf. "Well, thank you for the tea Neal. I have to go and do some paperwork."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "Paperwork? What kind of paper? You've already finished and sent all of your reports to the Stump. What other paperwork do you need to do?"

Kel sighed, "Lord Raoul asked if I could help him with his paperwork while he spends his time with Buri and the new baby. He also said that he would pay me for my troubles, and since I need the money to buy Tobe an apprenticeship I just couldn't refuse and besides it keeps me busy." She bid both men good-bye and made her way to her rooms, forgetting to tell the two cousins that she had completed the paperwork yesterday.

…

Kel flopped down on her bed and gave a frustrated sigh. The noon bell hadn't even rung yet and already Kel found herself with nothing to do. She had already done every pattern dance that she knew, she had practiced archery and she had tilted with Peachblossom, read every book she owned and written letters to everyone in her family. Kel had to admit, she was absolutely bored. Just then there was a knock on her door. Kel got up and crossed her room and opening the door smiled when she saw it was Dom. "Did I forget something?" Kel asked, unable to think of any other reason Dom would come to her rooms.

Dom shook his head, "No, you seem a little restless and since you can't go outside I thought I would relieve you of your boredom by offering myself as your sparring partner."

Kel's face lit up with a smile as Dom had guessed it would and she nodded eagerly. "I can't thank you enough Dom." Kel said as she crossed her room and grabbed her sword from its place on her weapons rack. "I was just about to brave the cold again just to have something to do."

Dom laughed, "Well, it's a good thing I came when I did. Are you ready?"

Kel nodded and closing her door followed Dom down to the indoor practice courts. "I have never been this bored in my entire life. I'm usually up to my eyeballs in work and now that I don't have any work to do I find myself at a loss at what to do with myself."

Dom nodded in understanding, "I know exactly what you mean, it's not only Lord Raoul who dislikes being cooped up in the palace. The entire Own has gotten use to his pace that when we are ordered to rest we usually find ourselves going mad with the boredom."

Kel looked up at him and smiled, "And that's when you pull pranks on Lord Raoul."

Dom threw back his head and laughed, he had forgotten that Kel knew more about The Own than anyone else. It had been years since Kel had ridden with them, and he actually found riding with The Own somewhat less fun without Kel there. He had missed seeing her everyday and having her fight next to him, knowing that she would protect his back. He had been overjoyed to be sent after her in her mission to rescue her refugees, because it meant that he would get to fight beside her again.

"Do you think now that Lord Raoul has the new baby that his constant romping will cease?" Kel asked Dom who frowned, he had not thought about that.

"I honestly don't know. I think come spring he'll do his duty as a Knight and help out till the war with Scanra is over, and then I think he means to retire like Buri." Dom answered solemnly. It would be a sad day for The Own when Lord Raoul retired as Knight Commander.

"It is hard to imagine anyone taking Lord Raoul's place as Knight Commander." Kel said, voicing Dom's thoughts. "Hopefully his replacement is as competent as Lord Raoul and knows just how powerful and useful The Own is."

Dom looked down at Kel thoughtfully, There were whispers that if Lord Raoul had his way he would hand over The Own to Kel. Gods knows she had the skills and knowledge to take over The Own and run it the way Lord Raoul had. However, there would be too many Knights who would rise up a howl of protest if The Own was handed over to the Lady Knight.

Knight and soldier finally reached the indoor practice courts and found them to be almost empty. Only a few soldiers had decided to come down to the practice courts that day and practice their skills. Dom and Kel had no problem securing a corner for themselves and facing each other raised their swords and waited to see who would make the first move. Dom lunged first and Kel parried his sword and struck back, which Dom quickly blocked. Dom smiled, "As quick as ever."

Kel smiled back and this time made the first move swinging her sword towards Dom's unprotected left arm. Dom brought his sword up and knocked Kel's sword out of the way and swung back towards her chest. Kel jumped back and dodged the blow and lunged towards Dom's momentarily unprotected heart. However, Dom was just as fast and parried her sword, and then both fighters swung at each other at the same time and came into together in a lock. Dom smiled in triumph, he was positive he was the stronger of the two. However, Kel had never let up with her arm exercises and even though it was not apparent from her frame, her upper body was stronger than that of any mans and she quickly over powered Dom, whose arms began to shake with the force of trying to overpower Kel. Kel saw this moment of weakness and quickly knocked Dom's sword away and sent it flying. She quickly brought the point of her sword up to Dom's throat. Dom raised his hands in surrender and Kel lowered her sword smiling, "Looks like you've been neglecting your training."

Dom smiled as he retrieved his sword from where it lay, "Seems like I have. Care to go again? I shall not rest until I have beaten you at least once today Lady Knight."

Kel smirked and raised her sword, "Then we shall be here for the rest of the day."

Dom laughed, "We shall see," and then lunged into another fight against the Lady Knight.

Kel's prediction proved to be true; they remained in the indoor practice courts until the bell for supper rang. Kel had won almost all of the bouts except for two where Dom had used sly tricks to beat her. As they made their way to the mess hall they continued to argue over Dom's two victories.

"Tricking someone into thinking that the King was present and then knocking their sword out of their hands as they turn around is cheating." Kel protested.

"No it is not, when you are fighting an enemy they will attempt to use simple tricks like that to defeat their opponent. I was only fighting according to the rules of real life fighting." Dom argued enjoying the look of frustration and anger on the usual calm face of the Lady Knight.

"Oh really? So if we were fighting in real life than next time I shall not refrain from using some below the belt tactics," Kel said grinning mischievously up at Dom.

Dom pretended to become sobered and winced at the very thought of what Kel's words implied, "If you threaten to use such tactics Lady Knight then I must say that I will have to humbly decline anymore offers of practicing with you."

"I was only joking," Kel said quickly, feeling sorry for angering the only person who was willing to spar with her. "Of course I wouldn't do such a thing, it's not chivalrous and beside, you were the one who offered to spar with me."

Dom had to refrain himself from laughing at Kel's distressed expression and said with mock seriousness, "Well, you are a very chivalrous knight and you have always kept your word so I believe you and declare to be your humble sparring partner until another brave soul decides to challenge you."

Kel saw the laughter in Dom's eyes and knew that he had only been teasing her and she laughed relieved that she had not angered Dom. They then rounded the corner and entered the mess hall which was somewhat crowed. Kel and Dom made their way to the line for food and grabbing trays quickly grabbed their food and searched the hall for their friends. Neal waved to them from across the room and Kel and Dom made their way across the crowded hall and placed their trays on the table that Neal had saved.

Kel sat across from Neal and Dom sat next to his cousin. "What have you two been doing all afternoon, your cheeks are as red as apples."

Dom smiled as he buttered a roll, "Kel and I have been sparring, keeping our skills polished, unlike a certain Meathead who refuses to leave his rooms unless bidden by the lovely Yuki."

Neal glared at his cousin, "I practice my skills every day and sorry for also wishing to spend my time strengthening my mind as well as my body. Besides, Yuki is rather busy at the moment preparing for the Mid-Winter festivities, speaking of which," he turned to Kel, "Yuki asked when you finished your dinner if you would pop in on her and go with her to see Lalassa's progress on your dresses."

Kel nodded, "I will, I haven't seen Lalassa in awhile, it would be nice to see her and say hello. Also, I want to ask Shinko if she knows who my dinner partner is so that I may prepare myself."

"Mind asking her who my dinner partner is as well? I'd like to know ahead of time as well," Dom asked.

Kel nodded, "I'll ask, I'm sure that Shinko should know who is sitting with whom and if she does not I have half a mind to hunt down Oakbridge and get the answer out of him."

Neal chuckled, "Good luck, he'll probably say that there is a protocol for this type of thing and that you will find out at the same time that every other single person finds out; which is when you are escorted to your seat."

Kel and Dom both let out identical sighs of frustration which Neal found somewhat comical. However, he refrained from laughing. "Well, let us not worry about such trifles and let us enjoy this wonderful meal."

Kel looked down at his plate and saw that once again Neal had not gotten a single vegetable. Seeing that he meant to eat his cake first, Kel whisked it away and replaced it with her portion of vegetables. "Hey!" Neal yelled in protest attempting to take back his cake but Kel pulled it out of his reach. "Eat your vegetables; I shouldn't have to be constantly telling you Meathead. Dom, watch him and make sure he eats them while I go and get some vegetables for myself."

Dom nodded and Kel got up and made her way to the food line to ask for another small plate of vegetables. Neal glared at her back and then down at his plate, he detested vegetables.

"Come on cousin, they're actually really good today. Besides, Kel is right, they are good for you. You should know Mister Healer." Dom said attempting to cheer his cousin up.

Neal just glared up at him and spearing a green bean, shoved it into his mouth, making a face as he chewed. Kel returned with a plate of steaming vegetables and seeing that Neal was actually eating his vegetables nodded in satisfaction and when Neal had eaten every last vegetable on his plate handed him his cake and finished her own food. After Neal finished his cake and began eating the rest of his meal he cheered up and joked normally with Dom as both men attempted to cheer up their restless friend. Kel enjoyed her dinner and the conversation and when she finally put her tray away and left the mess hall she was smiling to herself, feeling more at ease then she had that morning.

…

Kel made her way to Yuki's rooms and knocked on the door. Yuki opened them and smiled when she saw Kel. "Keladry, come in you are just in time. I'm glad that Neal remembered to convey my message to you."

Kel smiled, "He would have forgotten if you had not been mentioned in our conversation." Kel stepped into Yuki's rooms and was surprised to find Shinko, Lalassa, and her mother present. Kel greeted her mother, Shinko and Lalassa warmly.

"Keladry, it has been quite awhile since I have seen you!" Shinko said, "Because the last time I saw you, your hair was shorter."

Kel's hand went up to her shoulder length hair she smiled shyly, "I haven't found the time to cut it."

"I wish you wouldn't dearest," Kel's mother said, "That length looks very good on you."

Kel blushed and waved away her mother's compliment. Just then Lalassa interrupted their conversation by holding up an emerald green gown, "Come mistress, I have just about finished you gown, I just want to make sure that the hem does not need to be let out," Lalassa said, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"I'll have you know Lalassa, that I have not grown an inch since that last time you measured me," Kel retorted.

Lalassa smiled, "We shall see, now step into the other room and try this on."

Kel took the gown and entered the other room. She quickly undressed and carefully slipped the gown over her head, cautious of any stray pins. When she turned to look at herself in the mirror she was shocked at what she saw. The young woman staring back at her was not breathtakingly beautiful but neither was she ugly. The dress looked as if it were two dresses, one on top of the other. The top part was emerald green velvet, had a square neckline that was low but not too low that Kel felt uncomfortable and from the waist down, was split down the middle to show a soft muslin gown that cascaded beautifully all the way to the floor and was a cream color and on top of it was tissue of the same color with gold and emerald green vines embroidered all over it. The sleeves were made of the emerald velvet and were bell shaped and the ends were lined with the soft muslin material. Kel turned and admired the dress because it was truly beautiful and it suited her very well. The green brought out the green in her eyes and made her plain brown hair shine.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Kel, why don't you come out and let us see how it looks."

Kel turned away from the mirror and opened to door to the outer room. All the women stared at Kel in disbelief, speechless. Kel's mother broke the silence first, "Kel, you look beautiful. That color suits you very well."

The other three women jumped in and made their own compliments on Kel's look and showered praise on Lalassa who glowed with pride. Lalassa then had Kel stand on a stool as she made some adjustments in the hem, which to Kel's frustration needed to be let out about a quarter of an inch. As she stood on the stool she turned to Shinko, "Shinko, do you by any chance know who my dinner partner is?"

Shinko who had been inspecting some colored silk looked up at Kel a small smile playing on her lips, "Yes I do. However, I am not telling. You will have to find out like everyone else who is not married or betrothed."

Kel groaned in frustration, "Then, I guess it is not use asking who Dom's dinner partner is. He asked me to ask."

Shinko's smile grew, "No, he will have to find out just like you Keladry."

Kel nodded her understanding and dropped the subject. Two hours later Kel bid everyone good night and yawning made her way to her rooms. Tobe was waiting for her and happily informed her of his busy day with Stephan and told her all the news that the horses had told him. "Stephan says that if I keep up the good work and show that I can follow instructions he might let me go with Onua in the spring and help her buy horses for The Riders. He said that since I know how to fight I can help her, but I told him that I would be going with you in the spring to Scanra."

Kel paused what she was doing and looked across the room at Tobe, "You know I've been meaning to talk to you about that Tobe. I'm thinking of buying you an apprenticeship with Stephan. It would start in the spring and you wouldn't have to go with me to Scanra. It'll be dangerous and not a place for a young boy."

Tobe looked up at Kel in surprise and shook his head vigorously, "No! I'm going with you! I won't stay here while you're off fighting them scanran's without me. You need my help. Besides I've fought Scanran's before! You know I can fight, please let me go with you Lady!"

Kel sighed and looked into Tobe's face. His chin jutted out in stubbornness and his eyes said that he was not going to budge on his resolve. She sighed half-heartily, proud that Tobe was so brave and resolved in his decision. However, she was saddened by the fact that Tobe knew too much about the art of War.

"Let's see where I get posted and then we'll talk about you coming with me or not," Kel said, too tired to get into an argument.

Tobe nodded, "I won't let you forget Lady."

Kel chuckled and placed a hand on her young henchman's shoulder, "Don't worry I won't forget and I promise not to make any arrangements until we have decided on what to do. Now go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Tobe smiled, "It shouldn't be all that bad Lady. Lady Yuki said that they would make the day as painless as possible, so long as you don't resist."

Kel sighed and went into her dressing room and quickly changed into her night shirt. As tired as she was she lay awake a little while, listening to Tobe's soft snoring. Kel wasn't too worried about the preparation process for tomorrow's ball and banquet, what she was worried about was who she would have to spend half the night with. It would be nice if her dinner partner was Dom, but, she had served at these types of gatherings as a page and squire, she knew that the chances of her and Dom being dinner partners were very slim. Smiling at her foolishness Kel rolled over, careful not to disturb Jump, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mid-Winter Luck Kel

Kel woke up the next morning to a rather loud knock on her door. Kel sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Tobe sat up at the same time and looked around wildly and ran for the weapon rack. "No need to worry about weapons Tobe, I'm pretty sure we are not going to needing those types of weapons for this particular type of battle," Kel said groggily as she got up and crossing the room, opened the door.

Yuki, Shinko and her mother stood in the doorway smiles on their faces, "Good morning Kel, rise and shine, we have a lot to do today," Kel's mother said cheerfully. Kel rubbed her face to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Alright, I'm up just let me get dressed."

"Good, we will meet you in the woman's bath in ten minutes," Yuki said smiling and after Kel nodded her understanding the three women turned and made their way towards the palace baths. Kel gave a sigh and then shutting the door turned and saw Tobe crawling back into bed. Kel smiled, "Aren't you going to help me today Tobe?"

Tobe shook his head, "No Lady, this is one battle you'll have to fight yourself. I'm going back to sleep."

Kel chuckled and let the boy go back to sleep. She entered her dressing room and quickly got dressed. She then tiptoed across the room so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping Tobe. She made her way to the baths, stopping by the mess hall to grab a muffin and ate it as she walked. When she entered the baths she saw the three women already scrubbing themselves. Kel undressed and entered the warm water. "Did you have to wake me up quite so early?" Kel asked her two friends and her mother.

Her mother smiled, "Yes, because if we had waited until later on in the day this place would have been over crowded and we would never get anything done. It's best to come early in the morning and get everything done early and then spend the rest of the afternoon preparing ourselves at a more leisurely pace instead of in a rush."

"But mother, all I need to do is wash, get dressed and brush my hair, which takes only about an hour, not an entire day," Kel argued.

"Keladry, really spending all that time with men has really made you forget that preparing yourself for a special event takes up a majority of the day," Shinko said with a frown of disapproval on her face.

Kel sighed but decided not to argue anymore and quietly followed the three women's instructions. They spent a good hour in the bath scrubbing themselves clean and making sure their hair was clean and thoroughly washed. They then had massages and had their nails cleaned and polished. The ladies who did Kel's nails shook their heads at the poor state of Kel's nails. They were clean, but all were uneven and a few were broken. When Kel was reprimanded for the poor state of her nails she simply sighed and sat patiently for thirty minutes as they attempted to repair the damage that Kel a hard life on the road had done to her nails. Afterwards they all received haircuts, Kel attempted to have hers cut short again but her mother, Yuki, and Shinko protested and forbid Kel to cut her hair no more than a quarter of an inch. Kel argued but in the end lost the argument.

It was past noon by the time the women retreated to Shinko's rooms where Lalasa was waiting with their completed gowns. As they exited the baths Kel saw that it was so crowded that many of the women had difficulty to move around without bumping into somebody.

"See, was I not correct about arriving early?" Kel's mother asked.

Kel grinned, "Yes mother, you were correct, like you always are."

Ilane smiled and the four women exited the baths. When they reached Shinko's rooms they found Lalasa, her assistants, Shinko's waiting women, and the Queen waiting. Kel greeted the queen and the queen smiled up at Kel. "Keladry, it has been awhile since I have seen you last. How have you been?"

"Very well your Majesty. I just find myself somewhat restless being cooped up in the palace for so long," Kel said politely.

The queen laughed, "Oh, I can understand that. I feel somewhat restless myself, but not to worry I hear from my husband that you and your comrades will be getting your assignments tonight. Jonathan wishes to give them to you personally, as a sign of gratitude for what you did for our people."

Kel blushed, "I was only doing my duty your Majesty."

The queen smiled kindly, "I know Keladry, and it does not lessen our gratitude any less."

Luckily the Queen was carried away by her ladies in waiting to have her hair arranged. Shinko and Yuki pulled Kel away and placed her on a stool in front of a mirror and proceeded to arrange Kel's hair. "How should we arrange your hair Keladry?"

Kel looked up at them and shrugged, "I don't mind, something simple please."

Yuki smiled, "Why did I even bother to ask. Alright let us see what we can do." She brushed Kel's hair smooth and then opening a jar on the table next to her scooped out some cream and applied it to Kel's hair. It smelled like Jasmine and made Kel's hair shine.

When Yuki had finished with Kel's hair she grabbed another jar and dabbed a small amount of cream on Kel's face, "There you are all ready, now remember when you change into your gown be careful of your hair."

"Do not worry Yuki, I would never dream of it," Kel said. She took the dress from Lalasa and headed back to her rooms where she spent the rest of the afternoon dozing in one of her chairs. When the evening bell rung Kel jerked awake and quickly looking in the mirror found that her hair had not been mussed by her nap. She rushed into her dressing room and very carefully changed into her gown. She was slipping on her shoes when the bell for everyone to gather for dinner rang. Kel took one more look in the mirror and saw that she was perfect and then turned and ran out of her rooms.

…

Dom searched the crowded hall for a familiar face and was relieved to see Neal and Yuki. Dom made his way over and greeted his cousin and Yuki. "Good evening Neal. Yuki, you look beautiful as always." Dom said bowing.

Yuki smiled, "Good evening Dom, you look very handsome tonight. Have you seen Kel?"

Dom shook his head, "No, no I haven't."

Yuki frowned and looked around, "I hope she doesn't come late."

Dom smiled in reassurance, "I hardly doubt that Kel would be late, if anything I bet you she is early and is probably around here somewhere."

Neal snorted, "You weren't a page with Kel, she could be late at times, she was late for her final examinations."

Yuki frowned, "That was because Lalasa was kidnapped, and Kel is never late without a good reason."

Just then a fan-fare rang through the hall and the King and Queen entered. All the men bowed and all the women curtsied as the King and Queen made their way towards the dining hall. The dining hall doors were opened and the King and the Queen entered followed slowly by the courtiers. A page came up to Dom, "This way Sir," he beckoned for Dom to follow him. Dom smiled and motioned for the page to show the way. The page turned and led the way over to a table that Dom was happy to see consisted of Lord Raoul, Buri and a very beautiful lady who was talking cheerfully to both. Dom sighed in relief, at least Lord Raoul and Buri would keep him occupied. Lord Raoul looked up as Dom approached and smiled, "Excellent, now this will truly be an enjoyable dinner with my two favorite people."

Just then the lady turned and looked up at Dom and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Kel. "Kel? Is that you? I didn't recognize you at first."

Kel smiled, "Probably because you were looking at the back of my head, and I don't think you've ever seen me in a dress, so I could imagine why."

Dom smiled and sat down in the vacant chair next to Kel. "So, like I was saying Kel," Raoul said turning back to Kel, "once spring comes around The Own is going back up to Mastiff to help with the fighting up there. Do you know where you will be posted yet?"

Kel shook her head, "I haven't been told yet, but the Queen said that the King is going to tell me tonight where my posting is, as a sign of his appreciation."

Lord Raoul laughed, "That's Jon alright, and I also bet that during the Ball tonight he is going to express his gratitude in front of the entire court and make a speech about your bravery and whatnot."

Kel paled, "What? I thought he was just inviting us to the banquet and ball, no one told me that the King would be making a speech about us. We did nothing worth praising," Kel said in a panic.

Buri smiled reassuringly at Kel, "Don't believe him Kel, Jonathan will probably just express his thanks and that will be the end of it."

Kel nodded but that did not make her anymore nervous. Just then a page came over with the finger bowls and Kel smiled, remembering when she had to do the same thing as a page, not too long ago. She smiled reassuringly at the page whose face showed that he was nervous. The page gave a weak smile back and moved on to Dom.

"You know it is a relief that those Killing Devices are no longer plaguing us, it makes it possible to have a break during winter instead of staying on alert for those devices," Lord Raoul said as they were brought their first course.

"You should not relax just yet Sir," Kel said gravely. "We did destroy the mage and his documents, but that doesn't mean that those devices won't come back. Who knows, maybe some other twisted mage will discover that dreadful magic and use it against us."

Lord Raoul frowned, "Mithros willing that will never happen."

"So mote it be," chorused Dom and Kel at the same time.

Buri sighed, "All of this war talk is making me angry and I haven't slept in three days so you do not want to get me angry." Buri warned with a smile.

"Speaking of which, how is little Kelindra?" Dom asked. The two new parents beamed and began to talk enthusiastically about the new baby. Dom and Kel listened intently and smiled as the two hardened warriors gushed about their little baby girl. Kel would chime in every now and then about tales of taking care of her many nieces and nephews when they were small babies and warned the two adults about how much more difficult it was going to get. Dom also had many stories about his nieces and nephews and eventually he began to tell stories about the many antics that he and Neal got into as children.

"Did that really happen?" Kel asked during a particularly funny story about Neal getting his tongue stuck to a metal pole at the age of 9 after Dom had dared him to.

Dom nodded, "Oh yes, it took my uncle, my aunt, two of Neal's brothers and a stable hand to extract his tongue from the pole," Dom said chuckling at the memory.

Everyone at the table roared with laughter at the image of the haughty Nealan of Queenscove stuck to a pole by the tongue. "Oh I have to tell Alanna this one," Raoul said as he composed himself, "She should get a good laugh out of this one."

"Make sure I'm there with you," Buri pleaded, "I want to see the look on her face when she hears."

Kel finally composing herself shook her head, "Now I won't be able to look Neal in the face for the rest of the night."

"I don't think you'd have to worry about that Kel." Dom said as he looked across the dining hall at his cousin, "Meathead only has eyes for his lovely Yamani betrothed so I strongly doubt he will notice."

Kel followed Dom's gaze and saw that Neal was indeed staring only at Yuki, even though Merric and his dinner partner were attempting to draw him into the conversation.

Finally the dessert course came and Kel admired all the wonderful sugar sculptures and other works of art that the cooks created with candy that had always been Kel's favorite part of the Mid-Winter banquets. However, Kel was rather full and only took a small slice of mid-winter cake but admired the works of art.

When everyone had finished the Monarchs rose and led everyone to the ballroom. Dom stood and politely pulled out Kel's chair with a bow. Kel blushed and thanked him. They then both made their way to the ballroom. When all of the courtiers had entered the ballroom the Monarchs sat down on the dais where two thrones sat. When they both took their seats King Jonathan raised a hand for silence, "Will Keladry of Mindelan, and those who accompanied her to Scanra in her mission please step forward."

Kel took a deep breath and stepped forward along with her friends. When they had all gathered in front of the dais all of Kel's friends bowed and she curtsied. Jonathan bid them all to rise and smiled down at all of them. "We would just like express our sincere gratitude for your bravery. You not only saved us from the evil mage Blayce and his killing machines, but you up held the very principles that are the foundation for a knight. We all hope that you show as much bravery and honor when you go north and help us win this war."

"We thank you for your high praise your Majesty," Kel and her friends chorused as they bowed their heads in submission. Everyone in the ballroom applauded and Kel could feel her face turning red. But closed her eyes and imagined herself as a calm lake, making her face Yamani smooth. When she raised her head her face was smooth and she looked up at the Monarchs with a calm face, unlike a few of her friends who were blushing bright red. Dom, who was standing next to Kel, shot her a sideways glance and grinned. Kel grinned back when she saw that his ears were a bright red.

They all bowed and Jonathan motioned for the music to commence. Kel and her friends backed away from the dais, most of them sighing in relief. "That was a lot scary than I thought it would be," Owen said as he pulled on his collar.

"I would die a happy man if I never had to go through something like that ever again," Merric said, his face white as a sheet.

Dom shrugged, "I didn't think it was so bad. It was only a speech."

Neal glared, "You liar, you were blushing as much as the rest of us. The only clam one was Kel, as usual."

Kel shook her head, "No, I was just as nervous as the rest of you."

Just then a squire approached the group and bowed, "The King wishes to speak to the Knights in private."

The Knights all looked at each other and then followed the Squire to a room just off the ballroom. There Kel found the King, the Queen, the Lioness, Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon. All the Knights bowed, including Kel whose knees were beginning to hurt from all the curtsying she had to do. "Keladry, Raoul and the Queen have informed me that you are very impatient to know what your next assignment is going to be," Jonathan said with a smile.

Kel nodded hesitantly, "Yes your Majesty, I have become accustomed to a very busy schedule that now that I have free time I have no idea what to do with myself."

Everyone in the room laughed and Kel looked down at her shoes frowning, she did not like being laughed at. "Do not worry Keladry, what we have planned for you will surely keep you occupied for the remainder of the winter."

Kel looked up at the King and blinked in confusion, "Sire?"

Lord Raoul smiled, "During the fighting this summer we have discovered that The King's Own is not as up to par as we would like. We are gathering a group of knights that are able to keep up with and work alongside me and The Own."

"Fifty knights will be assigned to The Own," Thayet continued, "They will be under the command of Raoul; however they will work as their own company and will be under the command of another Knight."

Alanna smiled, "And that Knight will be you Keladry."

"Me?" asked Kel, bewildered. She looked around at her year-mates and her friends and found that all of them were smiling at her.

"Excellent, this is going to be jolly," Owen said nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Couldn't think of anyone better for the job," Merric said clapping Kel on the back.

"We have decided to put you in charge Keladry because you have proven capable in taking command of a large group of people successfully," Lord Wyldon said. "You did an excellent job with New Hope, now it is time for you to prove that you can handle real soldiers and knights. I have assured the King that you will do a good job, do not prove me wrong Keladry."

"She has already proven herself my lord; I do not see how you can have any doubt in her now." Neal said sarcastically.

Lord Wyldon glared at Neal, "Hold your tongue Queenscove or I will charge you with insubordination."

Neal opened his mouth but Kel kicked him, hard, in the shin, "Quite," she hissed and then turning back to the adults bowed. "I am honored by this opportunity and I appreciate the faith you have shown in me, I will not let you down."

The King nodded, "That is what we are hoping for. Now, go and enjoy the ball."

Everyone bowed and exited the room. All of Kel's friends congratulated her again and then left to find their partners. Kel let out a sigh of relief and spotting her mother and father made her way across the ballroom, her mind already planning what she would have to do in the following days. She would have to gather supplies for her men, discuss housing arrangements with Lord Wyldon, get a full list of which Knights would be under her command and meet all of them individually. Kel was so busy thinking that she did not pay attention to where she was going and ran right into someone. She looked up to apologize and saw Dom smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry Dom, I wasn't watching where I was going," Kel apologized.

Dom laughed, "Don't worry Kel, I can tell from that distracted look on your face that you were thinking about something. I'm guessing you got your new assignment?"

Kel nodded, "Yes, I will be commanding a company of Knights to help reinforce The Own. I'll be under Lord Raoul's command and come spring I will be riding with you up to Mastiff."

Dom was overjoyed to hear this news. Earlier as Kel and Raoul had spoken of what they would be doing during the spring he had been somewhat down hearted at the fact that he and Kel would once again be separated. Now it would seem that he and Kel would be fighting side by side once again. "That's wonderful news, so you will be riding with us once again?"

Kel nodded, also glad that she would be spending more time with Dom. She knew that her first duty was to her country and that she had a very important task in front of her, but she couldn't help being glad that she would be spending more time with Dom. "Yes, and I have so much to do. I'm going to busy for the next coming months and that suits me just fine." She began to rattle off the list of things she would have to do in order to be ready for the coming spring.

Dom held up a hand and stopped Kel mid list. "That's good, but tonight you don't have to worry about that," he stretched out his hand, "come dance with me."

Kel's eyes widened and she stared at Dom's hand in bewilderment, "Dance?"

Dom nodded, "Yes, it is a ball after all. Come dance with me Kel."

Kel hesitated, "I don't really know how to dance Dom, I never learned how." How Kel wished Dom had asked to spar with her, or tilt, or ride. Those things she knew how to do, dancing was something that she had never bothered to learn.

Dom chuckled, "No need to worry about that Kel, I'm a moderate dancer and I'm pretty confident I can spin you down the dance floor safely."

Kel still hesitated but looking into Dom's face and seeing him smiling kindly down at her, her hesitation disappeared and she took his hand and Dom led her onto the dance floor. "Now, just follow me and we'll make it through this without making fools of ourselves."

Kel nodded and then Dom was gracefully leading her down the dance floor. She frowned and looked up at Dom, "a moderate dancer?"

Dom chuckled, "I am a moderate dancer; just compare me to the graceful Meathead."

Kel looked over at Neal who was gliding down the dance floor with Yuki. She had to admit that Neal was a very good dancer. She whistled, impressed, "never knew that Neal was such a graceful dancer."

Dom nodded, "My aunt adores music and she made all of her children learn to dance. Neal being the youngest son was forced to learn more than his older brothers," Dom explained as he watched Kel's face light up with a smile.

"Well, that explains more than it doesn't," Kel mused. She turned her face back towards Dom's and found him smiling down at her. She could feel herself blushing so she looked down at her feet in an attempt to fight the blush that was creeping onto her face. However, she hadn't looked down for long when Dom's hand appeared under her chin and lifted her face till she was looking up at him, "dancing with someone who is staring at their feet is rather awkward."

Kel struggled to keep her face Yamani smooth but she knew she was failing miserably. "I was just making sure that I was not going to step on your feet. Like I said, I have never really done this before."

"And like I said, just follow me and I will guide you." Dom said putting an end to Kel's excuses. Kel gave up trying to avert her gaze from Dom's and stared right back into his very blue eyes, aware of the fact that her face was probably as red as a tomato. Dom's smiling face never had ceased to make her heart race, no matter how many months they spent apart.

Dom felt the same way, it did not matter if Kel was in a beautiful ball gown or in full armor, she still made his heart race whenever she smiled, laughed, even when she was angry or yelling orders. However, his favorite was when she put on her calm Yamani face and her beautiful hazel eyes took on a dreamy look. Eventually the dance ended and Dom bowed and Kel curtsied, "See, that wasn't so bad." He said teasing her.

Kel grinned, "No, it wasn't that bad."

Dom smiled back and then looking over her shoulder saw that there was a group of people staring intently at the both of them. "Looks like there are some people who wish to speak to you," Dom said pointing across the ballroom.

Kel turned and saw her year mates, her parents and her friends staring at her. She frowned and excusing herself made her way to the staring group, "You are aware that gawking at someone is considered very rude." Kel informed the group.

"Kel, I didn't know you could dance," Owen blurted out.

Kel frowned, "I can't."

Merric snorted, "Doesn't look that way. I'm sorry Kel but you looked like a proper lady out there."

Neal grinned, "We might not be able to take you as seriously now Lady Knight."

Kel glared at him, and Yuki elbowed him in the ribs. Neal rubbed his side, "I was only kidding."

"Kel, can I have a word with you?" Raoul asked coming up behind Kel.

Kel nodded and Raoul pulled her to the side, his face troubled. After a few seconds of silence Raoul sighed, "I know you and I have discussed this before; however, I have to ask, is there anything between you and Dom?"

Kel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What? NO! Dom and I are only friends."

Raoul gave a sigh of relief, "That's good, I'm sorry Kel it's not like I disapprove or anything, it is just that you are about to be put into a position above Dom and you might actually be put into a position where he will have to follow your orders. Remember the conversation we had when you were a squire?"

Kel nodded, "I remember Sir, I have never forgotten it. You don't have to worry about me Sir; I know that my duty to the realm comes before anything else."

Raoul smiled, "Good, now come with me, I'm going to introduce to you some potential Knights that would be perfect for your company of Knights."

Kel spent the rest of the night meeting Knights that Raoul thought would be an asset to her future company of Knights. Many were friendly and seemed enthusiastic about working with Kel, a few however, Kel noticed, would have to be persuaded that she could command a large group of people successfully.

Around Midnight Kel began to yawn and her eyes became droopy. She apologized to Lord Raoul and went to go say goodnight to her friends. When she had bid all of her friends goodnight she left the ballroom and made her way to her rooms. She was half way there when someone called her name. She turned and saw Dom walking briskly down the hall towards him. "Oh Dom, I'm sorry I tried to say goodnight but I couldn't find you and I'm just so tired that I had to get out of there."

Dom drew up next to Kel and shook his head, "No need to worry Kel, I'm not offended, besides I was outside and only saw you leaving when I was making my way to my rooms in the barracks. Thought I would stop and bid you goodnight."

Kel smiled, "That's nice of you, but not necessary, I will see you tomorrow."

Dom grinned, he then leaned in and placed a kiss on Kel's cheek, "Mid-Winter luck Kel."

Kel's heart increased in tempo and Kel could feel the heat rising in her face, yet again tonight. This was the second time she was kissed for Mid-Winter luck and she was just as surprised now as she was then. Dom smiled at Kel's bewildered expression, "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Kel managed to stammer. Dom turned and waving walked off to the barracks.

Kel turned and made her way to her rooms. When she arrived she saw that Tobe was already in bed snoring. She tiptoed to her dressing room, changed and quickly crawled into bed. However, she couldn't fall asleep right away. Dom's kiss was different from the one she had gotten from Cleon when she was a squire. Dom had kissed her on the cheek, Cleon had kissed her on the lips, maybe this meant that it was only a friendly kiss. Gods, how she hoped that it was only a friendly kiss, otherwise it would mean a boat load of problems. But, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but hope that maybe that kiss meant more. Kel frowned and banished that thought; she had decided already, duty over love. She would have to talk to Dom tomorrow and find out the meaning of that kiss before things blew out of proportion.


	3. Chapter 3

Duty

Dom woke up the next day bent on talking to Kel and fully explaining his reason for kissing her. He had stayed up all night wracking his brain for the proper way to explain his actions to Kel. However, he never got the chance to actually talk to Kel. Right after mid-winter Kel became so busy that Dom never got the chance to sit down and talk to her. He would spot her from a distance, talking to the quartermaster or practicing in the outdoor practice courts with Neal or one of her year mates. She spent a lot of time with Lord Raoul interviewing Knights for the new company that she was going to be commanding. He would have thought that Kel was actually avoiding him if not for Wolset telling him that Kel had stopped by the barracks looking for him. Also, there was that time when they spotted each other across the courtyard and she had called out to him and had made her way towards him when she was pulled away by Lord Raoul. At this rate Dom probably wouldn't get the chance to talk to her until spring.

Kel was also feeling extremely frustrated about not being able to talk to Dom; however, she had many things to do before spring. It also did not help that every spare moment she had she was pulled away by Raoul to meet another Knight who would be good for her new command. With Raoul's constant meddling Kel's company was quickly coming together. All of Kel's friends had volunteered to be in the company, saying that if Kel were in charge that the assignment would be a good one. Also, all of the younger knights looked up to Raoul and wanted the chance to work alongside him, so Kel had no problems finding candidates. However, this meant that she was so busy that she had no time to hunt down Dom and talk to him about the kiss.

She tried to find him in The Own barracks the day after Mid-Winter but he had left for training for that day and as she had made her way to the practice courts she had been intercepted by Merric who had wanted Kel to meet a cousin of his who wanted to join the company of knights. She had also spotted him from a distance and had called after him but was interrupted by Lord Raoul. It also did not help that every night she ended up arguing with Tobe about him staying in Corus while she went to Mastiff. However, no matter how she tried to reason with him he refused to budge, he was set on going with her and threatened to run away from his apprenticeship if Kel forced him to stay in Corus.

"Tobe, I am not just trying to keep you safe," Kel said during one of their heated arguments. "You have horse magic and you need to learn how to control that. I'm not a suitable candidate; I don't have the gift or horse magic. Stephan can teach you much better than I can," Kel said revealing her final excuse.

Tobe smiled in triumph, "There's no need to worry about that Lady."

Kel turned and glared at Tobe, "Oh really?"

Tobe nodded, "Yes, you see Numair Salmalín and The Wild Mage will be posted in Mastiff as well. I talked to The Wild Mage and she said that she would teach me how to control my horse magic."

Kel gave a sigh of frustration and threw her hands up in surrender, "Fine, we will go talk to Daine tomorrow and if she agrees you may come with me, but when we come back you start your apprenticeship with Stephan."

Tobe gave a cry of joy and hugged Kel around the waist, "Thank you Lady! I promise I won't make you regret it."

Kel chuckled and patted Tobe affectionately on the head, "I know Tobe. Come on, help me clean this armor and we'll call it a night."

Tobe nodded and picking up a piece of Kel's armor began to clean it. Kel took up another piece and did the same, thinking over her plans for the upcoming spring. She had already gathered all of the supplies that would be needed; she only had to recruit about ten more Knights and then prepare her own gear for the upcoming march north. Not to mention that she still had to find time to talk to Dom. She looked out her window at the sky and saw that the sun had not set yet, and since everyone had eaten dinner already Dom should be in his room by now. Kel still had some work to do but, as much as she hated to do it, she would put it off till tomorrow.

"Tobe, I'll be right back. I just have to go talk to someone really quickly. I'll only be gone a few minutes. Do you think you can finish up?" Kel asked as she put her polishing rag away. Tobe nodded and Kel quickly thanking him exited her rooms and made her way to The Own's barracks.

When she arrived she saw Wolset and Lerant standing outside the barracks chatting. Wolset greeted Kel and Lerant grinned, "Lady Knight, I hear that you'll be riding with us again, didn't I tell you that if you ever came back I'd have to hurt you."

Kel grinned back, "It's not permanent, and if you want to fight me I'd be more than happy to give you a few bruises."

Wolset laughed, "You obviously did not come to exchange insults with this poor excuse for a soldier, what do you need Lady Kel?"

"Is sergeant Domitan in today? I really need to speak with him," Kel explained.

Wolset nodded, "Yes, he's in his room right now go up the stairs, second floor, third door on your right."

Kel smiled, "Thank you."

Wolset nodded, "Have a good evening Lady Knight."

"Wonder what she wants with Dom?" Lerant asked, "You don't think that there is something going on between them?"

Wolset frowned and punched Lerant in the arm, "Of course not, you know Lady Kel, she thinks only of her duty before anything else."

Lerant rubbed his arm and frowned, "It was only a thought."

…

Dom lay in his bed relaxing after a brutal day of practice. His muscles hurt and he had a pounding headache. He had been so close to seeing Kel today, he had seen her in the mess hall during dinner and had just been about to go sit next to her when he was dragged to go sit with his squad. When he had finally been able to get away Kel had left already. "Gods bless, why is this so cursed hard?"

Just then there was a knock on his door and silently cursing got up and slowly crossed the room. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Kel standing there. "Kel! What are you doing here?"

Kel's face was not smiling but very serious, "Dom, we need to talk."

Dom nodded and stepping aside let Kel into his room. Kel nodded and entered the room. Dom closed the door and turned towards Kel, smiling, "What can I do for you Kel."

"We need to talk about that kiss after the mid-winter festivities," Kel said.

Dom sighed and motioning for Kel to take a seat in the only chair in his small room, crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "I've wanted to talk to you about that as well," he said as he rubbed his head, trying to rub away his headache.

Kel saw the motion and the pain in his eyes and reached into her belt pouch and crossing the room to where a water pitcher lay, poured a glass of water and added a few drops from a small vial that she had gotten, and handed it to Dom. Dom looked at it with a raised eyebrow, "What's this?"

Kel turned and returned to her seat, "A potion that Neal made for me, it gets rid of headaches. I've had so many lately I asked him to make me a vial to carry around with me."

"Ah," Dom said and quickly gulped down the water. The affect was almost instantaneous; the pounding in his head lessened and then completely disappeared. He gave a sigh of relief, "That feels better."

Kel nodded, "Now what was it that you wanted to say?" she asked, bringing Dom back to the reason for her visit.

"Oh, yes." Dom closed his eyes and took a deep breath preparing himself for the rejection he was going to get. He had decided long ago that he would always tell Kel the truth, no matter how it may upset her. "Kel, I was ready to say that that kiss was only a friendly peck on the cheek, nothing to worry about. But, that would be a lie. Kel, my feelings for you are much deeper than that of a friend. But, I know that you don't want to have a lover, and since you are very soon going to be put into a position over me, I am not going to force my feelings on you."

Dom looked up at Kel and saw that her eyes were filled with pain, regret and sadness. Dom sighed; he already knew her answer, just from her expression.

There was a moment when both were completely silent and then Kel sighed in regret, "Dom I feel the same way."

Dom jerked his head up and stared at Kel in shock. Kel was smiling but it was a sad smile. "I have had feelings for you ever since I was a squire," Kel explained, "but I never said anything because I liked the friendship that we had and I always knew that I would choose my duty over love. I had a sweetheart once and that ended almost as quickly as it started because we were both knights and we had duties that were greater than our relationship and I'm afraid that it would be the same for us. As much as I wish to see what these feelings really mean, I can't," Kel said her voice revealing her longing.

Dom nodded, understanding Kel's logic. He himself did not know if he would risk his duty for Kel and he honestly did not want to find out. He sighed in defeat and looked up at Kel, "I understand Kel, like I said, I won't force my feelings onto you. I just wanted you to know. Can we still be friends?"

Kel smiled, "Of course we can, I need all the friends I can get." Her smile disappeared and she looked out of Dom's window, which faced north, "This is going to be a difficult spring."

Dom nodded, "Yes it is and it is quickly approaching."

…

Kel was surprised about how unchanged her and Dom's relationship was after their talk in his room. They would talk and practice together just like they did before Mid-Winter. Nevertheless, Kel was aware of a slight awkwardness that would creep up on them at moments. Like if for some odd reason they were too close to each other, or if Dom gave Kel a compliment, or if one of them caught the other staring at the other. But, Kel learned to ignore them and they went on as usual, no one the wiser about what had happened.

Winter quickly faded into spring and before she knew it Kel got word from Lord Raoul that they would be riding out for the boarder in two days. Things were quickly set into motion and Kel frantically made last minute preparations for the journey and gave everything a once over, just in case. Neal found her the day before the march in the stables making sure that the pack horses and wagons with their supplies were ready for the upcoming march north. "You know if you continue to run around like a madwoman you will eventually worry yourself sick." Neal said dryly as he watched Kel count a stack of crates.

"It's best that I worry now while I can correct a problem instead of later when I find myself in trouble and unable to fix it."

"Well my dear, I am absolutely certain that you have enough of everything and all of your men are fully prepared for the ride north. So, put down that list of supplies and come and have dinner. The last thing we want is our fearless leader fainting because she did not take proper care of her health," Neal said as he took away her list and steered her towards the mess hall.

"You surprise me Neal," Kel said later as they walked.

"Oh?" Neal asked looking down at Kel, his green eyes dancing with mischief, "what surprises you dear Kel?"

"Well, considering that it is the last day we will be in Corus, I am wondering why you are having dinner with us instead of Yuki."

Neal paused and thought for a moment, his face serious, "I thought it would be good to eat dinner with you, you seem distracted and worried for some reason and I wanted to make sure that you ate something."

Kel smiled, "Don't worry about me Neal, I promise to eat something. You go and enjoy your evening with Yuki, I'll be fine."

Neal looked down at Kel, his face doubtful but eventually nodded, "Thank you Kel, now go straight to the mess hall and eat."

Kel nodded and shooed Neal away. Neal turned and made his way towards Yuki's rooms. Kel hesitated, she really wished to go back and make sure that all of the supplies were ready, but, she knew that Neal was right and went to the mess hall to eat.

The mess hall was crowded when Kel entered. She made her way to the food line and grabbing a tray and eating utensils quickly got her food and scanned the room looking for a familiar face or an empty space. She spotted Owen who was waving frantically from a table in the back and smiling, Kel made her way across the room. She was stopped every now and then by Knights who would be riding with her, she greeted them and reminded them to be up and prepared for the march at the first bell of the morning.

When she finally made it to her seat her food was somewhat cold. Owen was seated with Merric, Esmond, Faleron, Prosper, Seaver, Warric, and Iden who all smiled at her as she sat.

"You ready for tomorrow Kel?" Owen asked excitedly, "This is going to be jolly; we'll have those Scanran's running for the mountains in a month."

Merric snorted, "I strongly doubt that Owen,"

"But all the killing devices are gone," Owen protested as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Just because all the killing devices are gone, does not mean that the Scanran's are defenseless, or have you forgotten that King Maggur has probably spent all winter training his soldiers to fight like an actual army?" Kel replied as she buttered a roll and then bit into it.

"That is true," Faleron said "But, their discipline is not as strong as ours and their armies are not as large either. It also helps that they are coming to Tortall to fight. If it were a fight in Scanra we would be at a great disadvantage. There are many mountains in Scanra and many places to hide. Also, it would be disastrous if our armies were caught on the wrong side of the pass when winter comes back."

"Well, we will all find out what we are up against soon enough," Kel said with a sigh.

"Oh Kel," Merric said as he swallowed, "I hear one of the stops we will be making on our way to Mastiff will be New Hope. It'll be good to see everyone again, don't you think?"

Kel smiled excited by the news, "Yes it would, how did you find out that we would be stopping by New Hope?"

Merric smiled mischievously, "You hear many things in the latrines."

Kel gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he meant when she was interrupted by a voice behind her. "That was supposed to be a surprise for Kel from my Lord Raoul."

Kel turned in her seat and saw Dom standing behind her with a tray of food; he smiled and pointed at the space beside Kel, "Is that seat taken?"

Kel shook her head and motioned for Dom to take a seat. Dom placed his tray on the table and sat down. "So who did you hear the news from?" Dom asked Merric.

Merric smiled, "You."

Dom who had been about to take a spoonful of soup stopped and looked at Merric, "What?"

"I rode with you when we went to Scanra and we were stationed at Haven at the same time, I am as familiar with your voice as I am with Kel's. Or was that not you and Wolset in the latrine this afternoon?"

Dom frowned, "You can't keep any secrets in this place."

Kel chuckled, "It's like what my Lord told me once. If people stopped talking the walls would cave in because there would be no air to keep them up."

"That does sound like something my Lord would say," Dom said as he continued eating his soup.

"Besides, I'm glad Merric told me. It is something to look forward to during the long ride north," Kel said smiling appreciatively at Merric who smiled impishly back.

"I wonder how Lord Wyldon has been holding up in Mastiff." Owen mused and the conversation was switched over to their predictions of how they would find Lord Wyldon. Kel joined in the conversation if only to distract herself from Dom's closeness.

Eventually she began to yawn, and knowing that it would not do to stay up late she excused herself. All of her friends bid her good-night, Dom looked up at her and smiled, "See you bright and early tomorrow Kel."

Kel smiled, "See you in the morning." She then turned and left the mess hall. Dom wistfully watched her go and then turned to finish his dinner. However, when he turned he saw that all of Kel's friends were staring at him.

"Is there something going on between you and Kel?" Owen blurted out. Merric glared at Owen and punched him in the arm. Owen yelped and rubbed his arm.

Dom shook his head and tried to hide his blush, "No there is nothing going on between Kel and I."

Faleron was quite as he studied Dom and after awhile smiled, "You do like Kel don't you?"

Dom could no longer hide his blush and Faleron smiled, "Why don't you tell her?"

Dom sighed, "I did. She said that our duty was more important than our feelings for each other."

"Feelings for each other?" Merric asked, "Wait, are you saying that Kel feels the same way about you?"

Dom nodded, "Yes."

"And she still said no?" Esmond asked in disbelief, "What in the world is going on in Kel's head?"

"Don't you remember what happened between her and Cleon?" Merric asked.

Dom frowned, "Cleon? Kel's friend, Cleon of Kennan?"

Merric nodded, "Yes, they were sweethearts at one point but when Kel found out that Cleon had a duty to his family to marry a girl with a large dowry in order to stabilize their finances Kel and Cleon decided to call it off. Kel is probably preventing the same thing from happening again."

Dom looked at Merric, "How do you know all of this?"

"Yes, how did you know this Merric?" Esmond asked.

Merric blushed, "I was going to go outside to tend to the horses and I saw Kel and Cleon outside and I just kind of overheard them," Merric explained cautiously, somewhat ashamed for deceiving his friend Kel.

All the men at the table shook their heads, how like Kel to prevent herself from obtaining happiness just so she may complete her duty as a Knight. However, all the men knew that Kel was different from them because she was a woman. Even though they forgot it at times, Kel was a woman and she found herself in a much more complicated predicament then any of them. They all admired her for her bravery and her dedication to her duty, but she had to learn that there were times when duty to yourself came before your duty to your country.

Owen sighed, "Woman are difficult to understand, Kel is one of us, why is she so difficult to understand?"

Dom chuckled, "Because she is a woman at heart."

…

The next morning dawned bright and early. Kel and Tobe were both up before the sun rose and packed up the remaining supplies for the journey. They carried everything down to the courtyard where The King's Own and Kel's company of Knights were preparing for their march. Kel and Tobe handed their packs to the supply officer and Tobe ran off to saddle Peachblossom and Hoshi.

Kel spotted Neal holding his two mounts and looking bleary eyed as usual. Kel looked to see if the nine squad leaders she had appointed were inspecting their squads mounts and was happy to see them busy and doing their jobs. Eventually Tobe returned with Peachblossom and Hoshi saddled. Kel mounted Hoshi and Tobe mounted Peachblossom. Faleron, Merric, Yancen, Cleon, and five other knights rode up and saluting Kel informed her that everyone was ready to head out. Kel nodded and turning Hoshi around looked for Lord Raoul. He was across the courtyard, watching Kel. Kel nodded and Lord Raoul nodding back turned to face all the men and the bellowed, "Mount up!"

All the men in the courtyard mounted up and then Raoul gave the hand signal for them to move out. Kel took her place behind Lord Raoul and couldn't help smiling a little bit. Lord Raoul saw, "What is so amusing Kel?"

Kel shrugged, "Just feeling a little bit nostalgic Sir, it has been awhile since I have ridden with you and The Own.

Lord Raoul chuckled, "It does feel a bit nostalgic, at least this time you seem more relaxed than last time."

Kel sighed, "That's because last time, I wasn't sure what my assignment would be and it did not help that my riding partners were both lovesick and depressed."

Lord Raoul laughed, guessing who the two riding partners were. He looked back at Neal who was riding next to his cousin and looked half asleep. "Well, this time Kel, you are going to face a whole lot of work."

Kel smiled, "Like I said before Sir, I'm not afraid of work."

Lord Raoul smiled and reaching over and slapped the girl on the shoulder, "good. Let's give these Scanran's a good pounding."

"Yes Sir," Kel said. Just then there was a rumble over head and the skies opened up and it began to rain. Kel could not help but chuckle, "Now I really feel nostalgic," as she pulled out her waterproof cloak and hat.

Everyone else did the same and she heard Neal complain from behind, "I really hope it doesn't rain all the way to Mastiff."

"You're just grumpy, at least the water will wake you up Neal," Merric teased. Neal grumbled a few curses and all his friends laughed at his expression. Kel smiled, at least the march north was not going to be a boring one.


	4. Chapter 4

The Warning from New Hope

It was dark and storming when they reached New Hope. Neal, who was riding next to Kel, gave a sigh of relief. "I never thought I would be so happy to see this place again."

Kel laughed wearily, "You only say that because you're cold, wet and tired. I wonder if they completed the inn that they were building when we left."

"Considering these are northerners I bet they finished it already." Dom said as he rode up beside the two friends. "Also, considering that you didn't help build it Kel, it should be well built."

Kel shot Dom a dirty look as Neal laughed. Kel still had not mastered the art of carpentry and she doubted that she ever would. As they rode up to the New Hope gates someone from up above let out a gasp and then yelled, "Lady Kel! Everyone, it's Lady Kel!"

There was a large commotion and then the gates swung open and Kel was met with cheers as all of the villagers gathered around the entrance to greet her. Kel and Tobe quickly dismounted and greeted all of their old friends. Tobe was instantly besieged by Loey and Gydo who gave him a fierce hug. Kel was greeted by the adults with handshakes from the men and hugs from the women. Then the children came and Kel was drowned in a sea of hugs and kisses.

Dom and Neal looked down at the sight from atop their horses, both smiling. "It seems that they are happy to see her," Neal said dryly.

Dom laughed, "It would seem so, and it also looks like she is happy to see them as well."

Neal nodded, "She watched over these people for a long time, of course she would be happy to see them again. You know she cried when we left. It was actually the first time I actually saw her cry like that, scared me half to death."

"That would be an understatement," Merric said drawing up beside the two after greeting the few soldiers and the villagers who had been his friends, "Neal looked like he was on the verge of tears as well."

"I did no such thing," Neal said loftily sticking his nose in the air. Dom and Merric both laughed which only annoyed Neal even more.

"It's good to see that you have not changed much Sir Nealan," a cheerful voice said from the stairs. Dom, Neal and Merric looked up and saw Fanche standing on the bottom stair, bow in hand. All three men smiled at the New Hope headwoman, "Mistress Fanche, it's good to see you again." Merric said cheerfully.

Fanche nodded, "Good to see you as well Sir Merric. I'm sorry to say that our Patrol captain is not as competent as you were, but we get by."

"That's not fair Mistress Fanche," A large, broad shoulder man said as he descended the stairs. "We are doing the best we can." Balduin of Disart nodded at Neal and Merric. "Good to see you two again."

Neal and Merric nodded back and Dom smiled. "Oh, sorry Dom," Neal said. "Balduin, this is my cousin Domitan of Masbolle, sergeant in The King's Own. Dom this is Balduin of Disart, we were pages together."

Both men shook hands. "Balduin, its good see you again," Kel said as she walked over to him. Balduin smiled, "Hello Kel, glad to see that you haven't died of boredom over the winter."

Kel chuckled, "I just about did. How have you been holding up here?"

Balduin shrugged, "We've been getting along just fine up here. It's been a quiet winter."

"Lady Kel, it's good to see you in one piece." Fanche said as she stepped forward to greet Kel.

Kel smiled, "Seems you're doing well Fanche. I saw that you added more shields to the walls."

Fanche nodded, "Those Scanran's still haven't learned that we are not easy pickings."

Kel laughed and the two women walked off discussing the news of the village.

…

That night as Kel, Neal, Dom and Merric sat in the common room of the brand new Inn they discussed the familiar faces and the news that they had picked up as they talked with the residents of New Hope. Neal was disgruntled by the fact that everyone still called him grandma Nealan and Kel still found it aggravating that many of the villagers still called her The Protector of the Small. "You're going to be a legend in this village for generations," Merric said cheerfully as Kel voiced her annoyance.

Kel frowned, "That is what I am afraid of. I was just doing my duty; I didn't do anything worth being praised for."

Neal rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "Mithros help us. Kel, you are much too modest for your own good. You not only saved the lives of every single villager in this place but you also made them independent and strong."

Kel opened her mouth to argue but Neal held up his hand, "My dear girl, you are a hero in the eyes of these people whether you like it or not. So, you might as well get use to the idea."

Kel closed her mouth and sat back in her chair unable to argue anymore. Neal nodded in satisfaction when he saw that Kel was no longer going to argue.

"You know who I haven't seen yet?" Merric said breaking the silence, "Irnai."

Kel, Neal and Dom all frowned as it dawned on them that they had not seen the seer child. "That is odd," Kel said. "But, there were so many people, and she is so small that maybe she got lost in the crowd. Did I miss her by chance?"

"No Protector of the Small. I was not in the crowd."

All four friends turned and saw the child in question standing behind them smiling serenely. She had an apron over her dress that had food stains on them and she carried a tray with four steaming mugs. "We knew that we would be having a large group of hungry Knights so mama and I were busy cooking," She explained as she handed each of them a mug.

Kel smiled at Irnai when she handed her a mug, "Thank you, Fanche told me you had been adopted by the Valestone's, and how are your new parents treating you?"

Irnai smiled happily, "They are very kind to me and I love them very much. I help them run the inn mama is teaching me to cook and papa is teaching me about how to run the inn."

"That's wonderful to hear. How about your visions? Hopefully they have all been good?" Kel inquired as she sipped her drink and was happy to find that it was apple cider with a hint of cinnamon.

Irnai shrugged, "I usually see if there is going to be a raid on the village or if there is an accident. The scariest was when I saw Fanche being hit by a stray beam. I told mama and papa and we were able to save her but Loey's puppy died instead." Irnai looked down, her face sad and Kel's heart went out to the girl. Kel placed an arm around the girl's shoulders and Neal patted her gently on the head.

"Unfortunately those things happen but at least you saved Fanche, I bet everyone was really happy that you did." Kel said as she attempted to cheer up the girl. Irnai nodded, "Everyone was happy except Loey, she wouldn't speak to me for a week."

Merric smiled kindly down at the girl, "That is to be expected; I bet that she was just sad that her puppy was gone. I bet you two made up and are now friends, am I right?"

Irnai nodded and Merric smiled, "See."

"Irnai, there you are. Your pastries are almost ready, why don't you go check on them?"

Everyone looked up and saw Olka Valestone standing in the doorway that led to the kitchens. When she spotted Kel and her friends she smiled brightly. "Lady Knight, good evening, I hope Irnai has not been distracting you."

Kel smiled at the kind woman, "Good evening Mistress Valestone, Irnai was just saying hello."

Olka smiled kindly down at her adoptive daughter, "That's nice; Irnai told us two months ago that you were arriving and she has been so excited to see you again. Now Irnai, go check on your pastries and if they're ready you may take them out and then get ready for bed."

Irnai nodded and then placing a kiss on Kel's cheek as well as that of Dom, Neal and Merric she raced to the kitchen. Olka, smiling, bid the Knights a good night and then followed Irnai into the kitchen. Dom, Neal and Merric were all blushing bright red and Kel couldn't help laughing at their expressions.

The four friends stayed in the common room for another hour and then biding each other good night made their way to their rooms. When Kel entered her room she found Tobe already ready for bed and waiting for Kel. They talked briefly about who they had seen and how all of their old friends were doing. However, both were exhausted from the long march north and eventually both dropped off to sleep.

…

Kel woke with a start in the middle of the night; she sat up blearily and looked around the room. Tobe was laying on his pallet snoring softly, Jump next to him. The rest of the room was empty. Kel sat quietly and listened intently and then she heard it, footsteps. Very soft footsteps were making their way down the hall. Kel carefully got out of bed and as silently as possible made her way to the door, stopping to grab her sword and pull on a pair of breeches. She quietly opened her door and slid into the hallway. She saw the light of a candle as it made its way down the stairs on Kel's right. Kel unsheathed her sword and tiptoed down towards the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw that the light was already at the bottom and making its way down the hall. Kel carefully descended the stairs, making sure that the steps would not creak when she rested her weight on them.

When Kel reached the bottom she searched for the candlelight and saw that it had stopped moving and was in the middle of the common room. Kel moved softly into the room and when she entered the room the candlelight moved and Kel saw that a small figure was holding it. The small figure turned towards Kel and Kel saw that it was Irnai. Kel gave a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword, "Irnai, you gave me a scare. What are you doing out of bed?"

Irnai did not say anything and frowning Kel stepped closer and saw that Irnai's eyes shined with a soft light. _Hello again Protector of the Small_.

Kel gasped as Irnai spoke with the voice of the Chamber of the Ordeal. "What do you want with me now?" Kel demanded. "I killed the evil mage and you regained your balance, did I not say we were quits?"

_And did I not say that there will always be work for you?_

Kel glared but did not respond.

_You are facing a great peril ahead of you. This war will take the lives of many humans, as all wars do. The upcoming battle will give you an opportunity to really prove yourself as one of the strongest female warriors in human history. However, this will come at a price. At some point in time in the future you will have to make a choice between love and duty, your life or the life of the person who is most important._

Kel sighed, "You're warning is too late. I already had to make that decision and I chose my duty over the person I love."

Irnai shook her head, _No protector that was a completely different matter. This next decision will determine the fate of your people and the outcome of this war, or the fate of the most important person. This person may be important to you, important to your country. Whoever it is they are essential to the victory of this war. Please, choose wisely Protector, the fate of Tortall rests in your hands._

The light in Irnai's eyes dimmed, her eyes closed shut, and the candle slipped from her hand and fell onto the floor. Kel caught the girl before she hit the ground. Irnai groaned and her eyes opened. "Protector? I'm sorry for waking you up so late."

Kel smiled but her eyes were very troubled.

…

The next morning Dom could tell right away that something was very wrong with Kel. Her eyes were blood shot and troubled and there were shadows under her eyes, it also did not help that Kel had a very large scowl on her face. Neal, slow to wake as he was, also noticed Kel's odd behavior. He scowled back at her as Kel silently sat across from them in the common room of the inn that morning. "What's the matter with you?" he asked grumpily.

Kel looked up at him, her eyes flashing with rage and then she did something very un-Kel like. She picked up the pitcher of water that sat in front of her and poured it over Neal's head. She slowly put the pitcher down turned on her heel and left the room. Everyone in the common room was staring open mouthed after her and all winced when she slammed the door loudly behind her. Neal was spluttering beside Dom completely soaked and surprised. "Where did that come from?" He demanded.

Dom looked down at his cousin and shook his head, "You just had to let your tongue get you into trouble again didn't you Meathead? Couldn't you tell that she was in a bad mood?"

Neal searched his pockets for a handkerchief but found that it was soaked and wiped his face with a corner of his shirt that was dry, "I was aware of that, I was just trying to find out what had put her into such an awful mood. Honestly Dom, I haven't seen her this angry since that time Blayce kidnapped the people of New Hope. Even then she wasn't this mad."

"Sergeant Domitan, Sir Nealan, a word?" both cousins looked up to see Lord Raoul towering over them, his arms folded and his face serious.

Dom and Neal nodded and followed the Knight Commander out into the hallway. When they were alone Raoul turned to face both men. "Sir Nealan, would you mind explaining why Kel poured a pitcher of water on your head? What did you say that would cause Kel to lose her temper?"

Neal shook his vigorously, "I didn't say anything. I just noticed that she was in a bad mood this morning and I asked her what was wrong and, well, you saw the rest."

Lord Raoul turned to Dom, "Is this true Dom?"

Dom nodded, "It's true my lord. However, it did not help that Neal was rather rude in his way of asking what the matter was."

Lord Raoul frowned and scratched his chin, thinking, "Have either of you lads ever seen Kel act like this before?"

Dom shook his head but Neal nodded, "I did, although it was not as bad as this time. When we were pages Kel came across a group of older pages who were picking on one of our year mates and she ran away from the fight because there was nothing she could do at the time. The next morning she was so angry with herself that when I asked her what was wrong, she lashed out at me. I swear she would have shoved her porridge into my face if she hadn't reined in her anger." Neal explained running his fingers through his soggy hair.

"That makes some sense," Raoul said. "One thing I've noticed about Kel is that the one thing that infuriates her the most is her inability to help everyone. When she sees that there is someone who is in trouble and she can't do anything about it she get furious. Buri told me about the incident with Lalasa her maid and Vincent. Kel had wanted to report him after he assaulted Lalasa, but Lalasa wouldn't let her. Then when Kel found out that Vincent had raped and murdered other women Kel flew into a rage."

"Do you think something similar could be bothering Kel sir?" Dom asked.

Raoul nodded, "More than likely Kel saw, heard, or knows about something or someone who is in trouble and she can't do anything to help them and that is what has but her into such a dark mood. I suggest you two let me talk to her. And, Sir Nealan, I suggest you go put on something dry, we're riding out in an hour." He then turned and headed outside in search of Kel.

…

Kel was in the stables preparing Hoshi and Peachblossom for the final stretch of their journey. Her head was pounding with a sickening headache from lack of sleep and it did no help that she was feeling guilty about what she had done to Neal. "I know that it was childish but I'm just so mad," Kel explained to Peachblossom as she fed him an apple. "Why couldn't that gods-cursed chamber be clearer? Who is the important person, when is this decision going to have to be made? When in Mithros name am I suppose to know when the decision is made, what if I make the wrong one? What if I am the sole reason that we lose this war?"

Peachblossom grumbled, tired of the girls ranting and very gently grabbed the girls arm with his mouth and bit down gently, effectively cutting off the girls ranting. Kel looked down at her arm, and seemed to visibly calm down. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head, the image of a child caught in a wrong doing. She patted Peachblossom's nose and the horse let the girl go. "Thank you Peachblossom. If I ever start ranting like that again but bite me again."

The horse snorted and went back to eating his apple.

"Seems like you have quite a few problems Lady Knight."

Kel jumped and whipped around. Standing in the doorway was Lord Raoul, his arms crossed and a look of concern on his face, "What's the matter Kel? You are usually never this cross, especially with your friends."

Kel sighed, "I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's all sir," Kel lied.

Raoul sighed and uncrossed his arms, "Kel, you know I know you better than that. You do not usually go pouring pitchers of water onto your friends if you had simply slept poorly. Trust me I know, you did ride with me for quite awhile. Please tell me what is bothering you Kel."

Kel sighed and leaning against the wall, rubbed her face with her hands, deciding whether to tell Raoul about the Chamber's warning. When she looked up into Raoul's concerned face, the face of a man that she respected, and the face of the man who was now her ranking officer she knew she had to tell him, it was her duty. The entire story spilled from her lips and Raoul listened calmly and quietly, something Kel appreciated immensely. When she had finished telling Raoul about last night's events he was silent as he thought. Kel waited chewing her lip, hoping that Raoul would not think her crazy.

Eventually Raoul let out a tired sigh and shook his head, "Sounds like you are in a serious predicament Kel."

Kel nodded, "I figured as much sir." She said in an attempt to make light of the matter.

Raoul grinned at Kel's effort at humor, but his expression quickly turned back into one of concern. "You know I've never really liked these ominous warnings that the gods give people, they're too open to interpretation and can easily be miss read. Alanna is used to them I suppose, what with what she's been through and all. Not me, I like knowing exactly what I'm up against and why." He paused as he thought, "the only thing I can tell you Kel is don't go losing sleep over this warning, however don't disregard it either. Keep it in the back of your mind, but do not let it dictate your decisions. Like I've said before, you have a good head on your shoulders and your instincts are good. I'm positive that when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Kel nodded, understanding Raoul's logic. His advice did not clear up all the questions that she had, but it did make her feel somewhat better and not as overwhelmed as she had last night and this morning, he had given her a way to approach the problem for now.

Raoul placed a reassuring hand on Kel's shoulder and squeezed, "good, now let's get you some breakfast. We still have a bit of a ride ahead of us and you need to eat." He then turned and led Kel back to the inn where he sat with her as she ate her food and gave a silently warning to everyone who stared at Kel that they had better forget the incident from earlier. After Kel had eaten and had helped Tobe with the packs, she saddled Hoshi while Tobe saddled Peachblossom and they both rode out into the courtyard where all the men had assembled.

They were all silent as Kel rode up to them and Kel knew that she had made a spectacle of herself that morning. She put on her best Yamani face and rode to her place. Neal was waiting for her, in a dry shirt and tunic. He smiled sheeply at her as she rode into place. "Sorry about this morning Kel. I suppose I let my tongue get me into trouble again."

Kel looked at him in shock; Neal hardly ever apologized like this. He would usually got mad or concerned and would demand what was bothering Kel. Kel shook her head, "You don't have to apologize Neal it was me who poured water on you. I had a lot on my mind and I guess I took out all my frustration on you."

Neal frowned and opened his mouth to demand what exactly had been so frustrating, when he caught Dom's eye and saw Dom shake his head. Neal closed his mouth "I understand," he said lamely.

Kel's eyebrows rose in confusion, it had looked as if Neal was going to ask her what was wrong again like usual, but stopped. She smiled and whispered, "I'll tell you about it later, I promise."

Neal looked down at Kel and seeing that she was honest nodded and let the matter drop. Then Lord Raoul seeing that everyone was present gave the order for them to move out. All the villagers of New Hope came out to bid the Lady Knights farewell and good luck on her journey. Kel smiled and waved to all the villagers. She spotted Irnai in the crowd, the little girl's face lined with worry. Kel smiled at the small girl and nodded in reassurance. The girl's face lit up with a smile and she nodded back and then turned and dashed back towards the Inn.

When they were outside the walls of the village Kel looked back and smiled sadly, hopefully she would get the chance to come back for a longer visit. "We'll see them again Lady," Tobe said as he watched Kel. Kel turned towards him and smiled, "I sure hope so."

The rest of the ride to Mastiff was uneventful and somewhat boring. They reached the fortress around nightfall. She was surprised to see that the fortress had changed somewhat since the last time she had seen it. The double set of log walls had changed to a double set of very thick stone walls and the gates were strong looking steel. When they had been ushered through the inner gate she still felt impressed by the size and order that the facility was in. Looked like Lord Wyldon had not let up on his vigorous running of Fort Mastiff. Kel dismounted Hoshi; she had finally arrived at her new home for the next year. The fighting was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrival at Mastiff

Kel sat between Neal and Dom in the mess hall at Mastiff that night. Kel was acutely aware of Dom's presence and his closeness but she forced her attention back to what Vanget haMinch was telling them about the latest news that Daine had gathered about the Scanran army that was marching south.

"If Daine's numbers are correct then what we are going to face this coming year is going to be one of the ugliest wars that we've had with Scanra in all of history. It's a good thing that the killing machines are gone, otherwise we wouldn't have a prayer, but with the fall of Blayce at least we are on level ground. However, I'm afraid that this war is not going to be finished by next winter, or the one after that." Vanget said all of this with a dark scowl on his face as he stabbed angrily at his food with his fork.

Kel sighed as she thought about how much work this was going to take, but it was much needed work. Dom noticed when Kel sighed considering that they were squashed so close together that he felt when her shoulders rose and fell slightly. He cast a sideways glance at Kel and saw that her eyes were as troubled as they had been that morning and most of that day. He gently patted her knee in reassurance.

Kel jumped slightly and looked up at Dom, who was smiling kindly down at her. Kel tried to smile back but found it difficult as she thought back to the chamber's prophecy. Eventually looked back down at her plate and found that she was no longer hungry. She excused herself and took her plates to the scrubbers and decided that a walk outside would do her some good. Dom watched as she left, concerned. When he turned back around he saw Lord Raoul watching Kel's retreating form, his face also filled with concern. Both men looked at each other, trading looks of worry and concern.

………………

Kel made her way up to the battlements and sighed in relief when she found it empty. She leaned against the outer wall and inhaled the cool mountain night air. She let the wind blow across her face and imagined that all of her worries were blown away by the wind. Eventually the exercise let Kel relax. The headache that was beginning to form eased, the tension in her shoulders relaxed and a small knot in her stomach eased. "To find peace of mind and peace of heart, let your sorrows fly away on the wind," Kel murmured in Yamani, letting the old Yamani saying sink into her heart and ease the last of her worries. Lord Raoul was right, she wouldn't worry about the prophecy right now, she would deal with it when the time came and she would try to make the right decision when the time came for her to decide.

"Well you look better."

Kel jumped and turned. Standing behind her was Dom, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. He stepped forward and leaned his back against the outer wall, facing the opposite direction towards the south. "You've looked troubled and worried all the way here from New Hope. I'm glad to see you looking a bit more relaxed," Dom said as he turned his head to face Kel. "What was that you just said? A Yamani spell?"

Kel shook her head, "Not a spell, just an old saying. It reminds Yamani warriors to not let their troubles consume them completely, to keep their emotions calm and peaceful."

Dom smiled kindly, "Did it help?"

Kel nodded, "Yes."

They both stood in companionable silence, both very aware of the others closeness and both finding comfort knowing that the other was there. After awhile Kel could feel her eyes beginning to droop, it was way past her normal bedtime, but she didn't say anything just yet. She was enjoying Dom's company, even if they weren't talking. The silence was broken when Dom sighed, "Will you ever tell me what has been troubling you so much today?"

Kel stifled a yawn and debated whether or not to tell Dom. She contemplated not telling him, and she knew that he would respect her silence, but the prophecy may have been about Dom. He had a right to know. "The Chamber of Ordeal spoke to me again."

Dom's eyebrows shot up and his hands fell limply to his sides as he stared at Kel in shock, "What? Don't tell me you went back in."

"I didn't," Kel said. "Irnai is connected to The Chamber somehow and while we were in New Hope it spoke to me through her. It said that I would have to make a decision in the future and this decision will determine if we lose or win this war."

Dom frowned, "Are you joking?"

Kel lowered her eyes and gave an exhausted sigh, "I wish I were. The Chamber said that I would have to choose between love and duty, my life or the life of an important person."

"Didn't you already make that decision?" Dom asked completely confused by now.

Kel shook her head, "That was what I told The Chamber but it said that this was a completely different matter. I'm afraid that this time, this is decision is going to be much bigger than just the two of us and I'm afraid of is who this important person is, and will I be able to make the right decision when the time comes."

Dom smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm confident that when the time comes, you'll know what do."

Kel leaned against Dom for a second, enjoying his closeness and the heat radiating from his body before she reluctantly stepped away. "Thanks Dom, it makes me feel better that you also have confidence in me, doesn't make me any less worried, but it's good to know that people are on your side."

Dom smiled, "I'll always be on your side Kel, no matter what."

………………..

It was early when Kel woke up the next day. For some reason when she opened her eyes she felt rejuvenated and very well rested. The reason was probably do to the fact that she had confided her worries with Lord Raoul and Dom and knew that she was no longer the sole bearer of this prophecy. These two men would help her see her way through this upcoming madness. With a smile on her face Kel sat up and stretched, being careful not to disturb the snoring Jump. She carefully got out of bed and prepared for the days upcoming activates. As she was washing her face with cold water Tobe stirred and sat up blinking groggily at Kel, "Mornin' Lady."

Kel dried her face and smiled down at Tobe, "Good Morning Tobe, let's get up and get some breakfast."

Tobe nodded and getting up grabbed his clothes and entered the dressing room. When he came out Kel had already opened the shutters, letting in the chilly morning air and was feeding her sparrows. Tobe crossed the room and began to tidy up his small area while Kel made her bed. Afterwards Lady and boy grabbed their practice weapons. Kel grabbed her Yamani glave and Tobe grabbed his makeshift glave, which was actually a spear cut to his size. They left the now tidy room and went down to the outdoor practice courts. Kel did her pattern dance and Tobe did his spear exercises next to her, like they did every morning since he began lessons in Haven. When they both finished their morning practice they stowed away their weapons and made their way to the mess hall.

"Are you feeling better today Lady?" Tobe asked as he walked along side his mistress, trotting to keep up with her long legs.

Kel looked down at Tobe and saw that he was having problems keeping up and slowed down her pace, "I am feeling better today Tobe, thank you. Also, thank you for not mentioning what happened two nights ago to anyone."

Tobe nodded, during their stay at New Hope Tobe had woken up to find his mistress' bed empty. He had panicked at first but luckily, before his imagination had gotten the better of him, Kel had walked in through the door, her face white as a sheet.

"Lady what's wrong?" Tobe had asked as Kel put away the sword she had in her hand a sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing Tobe, don't worry about it, go back to sleep."

Tobe had sighed; he had recognized his mistress' tone of voice. She was not going to explain what she had seen, at least not right now. He had lain back down and fallen asleep to only be awaken half an hour later by Kel's muffled scream. Tobe had shot out of bed and searched wildly for any danger. The room however, was empty. Kel was in bed, laying on her stomach, her head buried in her pillow as she thrashed around in bed. Tobe recognized the action, Kel was having a nightmare. He had sprung across the room and shaken his mistress awake. Kel woke up gasping, tears streaming down her face, she was shaking all over. Tobe had been frightened; he had never seen his lady that terrified, not even when she had faced those killing devices. "You was talkin' in your sleep Lady," Tobe had said.

Kel had wiped her eyes and taken a couple of deep breaths until she had stopped shaking. "I'm sorry Tobe and right when we thought we were finished with all those thrice cursed nightmares," She had tried to smile but it was wobbly and Tobe hadn't believed it for a second.

"That Chamber talked to you again, didn' it Lady?" He had asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Kel had simply nodded.

"Good morning Kel, Tobe."

Tobe was jerked out of the memory by the greeting of Sir Domitian who was making his way to the mess hall. Tobe saw Kel's face light up as she greeted her friend. "Morning Dom, ready for active duty today?"

Dom smiled and rolled his eyes, "training under my Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon? I'd rather go off and battle a group of Scanran's alone, it would be less painful."

Kel smiled, "They're not that bad. I've trained under both men and I learned so much in the process."

Dom grinned, "That may be true, but you've never trained with both at the same time. You'll be naming them both in your prayers and they will not be to any gods of happiness."

As they got into line for their food Dom turned to Tobe, "What about you Tobe, what will you be doing today?"

Tobe looked up at the tall solider, "I start my lessons with the Wild Mage today. She's going to teach me how to call a lot of horses to me from far away and she said she's gonna see if I have the gift for healin' horses. I hope I do, I'd be able to heal Peachblossom or Hoshi if they ever get hurt and Lady wouldn't have to worry about their health, cuz I'd be able to take better care of 'em."

Kel smiled down at her little boy, "I appreciate your enthusiasm Tobe, but it doesn't matter if you can heal horses or not, you will still be able to take care of Peachblossom and Hoshi better than anyone else."

Tobe beamed with pride as he got his food and made his way to the servants table as Kel and Dom made their way to a table that was occupied by their friends. They were both greeted by Merric and Esmond who were early risers.

"You know when I got my shield I thought I would forever be free of Lord Wyldon's training," Merric said as he bit into a roll smothered in honey.

Esmond, who had been loading his porridge with sugar and honey, snorted. "Now we find ourselves at his beck and call and we get to enjoy weapons training with our former training master, how nostalgic."

Dom chuckled, "By the end of the day you might be begging for those easy days as a page. Not only will you be training with Lord Wyldon, but you'll be training with Lord Raoul as well."

Esmond and Merric looked at each other and shrugged, "Lord Raoul can't be that bad, he's so laid back and nice. I strongly doubt that he's as bad as Lord Wyldon."

Kel thought about agreeing with them for a moment, but then she recalled her flying lessons with Raoul as a squire and the many bruises she gained and thought better of it. "Don't under-estimate Lord Raoul just yet," Kel warned as she dug into her breakfast.

They were eventually joined by Neal who staggered into the mess hall, not yet awake. He grumbled a greeting and then began to eat. Kel knew that it would be awhile till Neal woke up enough to carry on a proper conversation so she and her friends left him in peace. However, eventually the conversation wounds its way back to their training with Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul and Neal scowled. "Let us not talk about the Stump so early in the morning, it will put me in a foul mood. Besides, he'll have us running around like dogs soon enough."

"I had hoped that your training with the Lioness had cured you of that insubordinate tongue of yours Queenscove."

Neal's face went white as a sheet as he turned and looked at Lord Wyldon. Wyldon's expression would have turned a fire bird into a block of ice. "Well, since you will be under my command for the day Queenscove, let's see if we can cure that tongue of yours." He nodded to the other Knights and Soldiers and made his way to the commanders table.

When he was out of earshot Dom turned back to Neal and gave him a solemn look, "It was nice knowing you Sir Meathead."

Neal shot Dom a glare and went back to eating his breakfast. Kel patted him sympathetically on the back and then got up and took away her dirty dishes. As she made her way to the scrubbers Lord Wyldon caught her eye and beckoned her forward. Kel nodded, quickly gave her dishes away and made her way to the Commanders table.

Kel bowed to Lord Wyldon, "My lord?"

"I believe Keladry that you have become very familiar with training others with weapons during your post in New Hope and Haven. Today, we're going to be putting your skills to use," Wyldon informed Kel as he chewed on a grape.

"Sir?" Kel asked, confused. No one had told her that she would be used as a drill sergeant as well as a commander.

Lord Wyldon seeing the confusion on Kel's face continued with his explanation, "Lord Raoul and I will take care of drilling your men with the general weapons, especially tilting."

Kel winced, Kel knew that both Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul were the two best jousters in the realm. The lads didn't have a prayer in leaving today's practice in one piece.

Lord Wyldon hesitated as if he didn't want to say what he was about to say. "The King has ordered that you teach our soldiers, especially your company of Knights, to use their spears like you use your glaive. He thinks it would greatly benefit our men if they could learn to use a spear as something other than a casting weapon. So instead of staff fighting, you will be drilling the men in the method of using a spear as an actual combat weapon."

Kel was stunned with her new assignment. She would be teaching Knights, some who were older than her, on how to use a spear like she used her Yamani glaive. What stunned her even more was that the King had asked Kel to do it. Kel knew that there probably wasn't a single person in the north who knew how to use a Yamani glaive as well as she could, still, it didn't make her feel any less honored.

"You will report to Goldenlake for now. He is already on the practice courts and will explain your job more thoroughly." Wyldon finished, dismissing Kel.

Kel bowed and exited the mess hall. She did not waste time and went in search of Lord Raoul. A few minutes later she found him in the practice courts, where Lord Wyldon had said he would be. Raoul was alone in the practice court and he was practicing with his sword. However, when he spotted Kel he smiled and quickly sheathed his sword. "Kel good morning!" he called.

Kel smiled as she entered the practice court, "Good morning Sir, Lord Wyldon said that you would be giving me the details to my new assignment."

Raoul nodded, "That is true. So Cavall told you about Jonathan's new idea, actually it was Alanna's. She mentioned how it seemed to her that your glaive seemed like a good all purpose weapon and she said it was shame that our warriors only knew how to use pole arms to spear pigs. So Jon came up with the idea of having you train the soldiers on how to use spears like glaives, all thanks to Alanna."

Kel blushed, she couldn't believe that the Lioness had mentioned to the king what she had told her when she was a squire.

"Well, you will drill the men first with the spears, before Cavall and I get the chance to put the men through their paces. Today we will be concentrating on the Knights. It's about time we taught those new Knights how to joust against another man correctly." Raoul said with an evil smile on his face.

Kel shuddered, her friends were in for a very nasty surprise. She remembered her own jousting lessons and the many aches and bruises that came with it. "Well," Raoul continued slapping Kel on the back, "Go get your glaive. Your lesson will start in a few minutes."

Kel bowed and then turned and hurried to her rooms to grab her glaive. By the time she returned to the practice court the bell rang and Kel saw the approach of her students.

Her students were a mixed group of warriors. Some were regular army soldiers, some were members of The Own, and others were Knights. Kel took a deep breath and made her face Yamani smooth. The men filed into the practice court and formed six lines. Kel stood in front of them, and made sure to make eye contact with each of them. She saw that a few of her friends were in the group and they all smiled reassuringly at her whenever she locked eyes with them. Kel wanted to smile back but refrained from doing so. These men would think she was showing favoritism and that would cause bad feelings between herself and the rest of her students.

After Kel had inspected all of the men she addressed them all, "Who here is an expert with a spear? Show of hands."

About a quarter of the men in the group raised their hands. Kel strode over to one of the men in the front who had raised his hand. "What is your name?"

"Garrett of Kingshill, Lady Knight," he answered.

Kel nodded, "Well Kingshill, why don't you explain what skill a spearman needs to be an expert."

Garrett of Kingshill saluted Kel and stepping slightly forward gave his answer, "An expert spearman needs to be able to throw a spear with enough force and accuracy to kill their target with one blow."

Kel nodded in agreement, "Very good Sir Garret." Kel turned and walked back to the front of the group and facing them again addressed them all. "You men are not here to learn how to use a spear like you would if you were hunting boars. You are here to learn how to use a spear like a normal combat weapon." Kel brandished her glaive, "This is a Yamani Glaive. The warriors on the islands use this weapon as a combat weapon, not as a casting weapon. I am here to teach you how to fight in this style. Many of you may find it similar to staff work with only a sharp blade at the end of it. However, you will soon find that that is not the case. Everyone grab a spear and we'll get started."

All the men grabbed a spear from the barrel's that were at the end of the practice court and got back into their lines. When Kel saw that all of them were back in line she began showing the men the basic holds, blocking, and thrusting with a spear, as she had with her young students in Haven. Halfway through the exercise a regular army soldier got impatient and stopped the exercise with a disgusted look on his face. "This is folly. This is just simple staff fighting, why do we need to practice this. I'm already good with a spear, I don't need more training."

Kel kept her expression smooth, hiding her annoyance. "What's your name soldier?" she asked.

"Boric Marten." He answered.

"Alright Marten, if you as confident with your skills with a spear as you say you are, I would like you to try and disarm me." Kel said stepping forward and getting into a fighting stance.

The man smirked and stepping out of line made his way to the front of the group. When he was clear of the other men he raised his spear and pointed it straight at Kel's heart. Kel brought her spear point-down by her right calf, holding it in the glaive position she had used on the hill bandit when she was a page, the position of the broom-sweeps-clean. Boric rushed forward and Kel gave in inward sigh, idiot. When Boric was close enough Kel stepped forward, and brought her glaive up knocking the spear of Boric's grip and quickly changing the position of her glaive, brought it back down and swept Boric's feet from under him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Boric landed on his back, his face beet red.

Kel straightened and faced her other students. "That is called the broom-sweeps-clean position, if Boric here had been holding a sword, that move would have cut him deep in the leg, knocked his sword out of the way and if he was not braced, sent him sprawling where I could have easily delivered the final blow." Kel walked over to Boric and help the humiliated man to his feet and turned back to her students, "Do you understand now, the difference in fighting styles?"

All the men saluted her and answered in unison, "Yes Lady Knight!"

The rest of the practice went by without any issues but Kel noticed that a majority of the men put more effort into their practice. It seemed that the demonstration with Boric had proved useful after all.

Two bells later Kel dismissed her group and putting up her things joined her friends in the stables where she saddled Peachblossom for her tilting practice. She noticed that Hoshi was gone and Kel guessed that Tobe and Daine had borrowed her for Tobe's lessons.

"That was an amazing lesson today Kel."

Kel looked up and saw Merric leaning against the wall that separated Peachblossom's stall with Merric's horse's stall. Kel smiled, "Thanks Merric, it was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be." Kel said as she double checked all the straps and then gently led Peachblossom out of the stall.

"Difficult? How would we have guessed?" Neal said dryly as he stepped out of his stall leading Magewhisper. "From your expression during the entire lesson you looked as if you were bored, the infamous Yamani mask."

Kel frowned and opened her mouth to give a retort but was interrupted by Peachblossom whose head had snapped forward and attempted to bite Neal's arm. Neal snatched his arm away and glared at Peachblossom, "I was only kidding."

Kel smiled down at her horse, "I appreciate your looking out for me, but it would be a problem if Neal lost his arm. His father would never forgive me."

Peachblossom snorted and turned his head away. Kel patted his nose and led him outside to the tilting yard. Kel was the first one to arrive and saw that Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul were already there. Lord Wyldon was sitting on his horse on the sidelines, watching as the Knights exited the stables. Lord Raoul was at the end of the list, helmet on and padded lance in hand. Esmond, who had been walking beside Kel paled as he saw who they would be practicing against. "Great Mithros help us, we're going to die."

"Keladry," Lord Wyldon called and beckoned Kel forward.

Kel walked over to Lord Wyldon, leading Peachblossom. When she drew up next to him she bowed, "My lord?"

"You will be assisting me and Lord Raoul today," Lord Wyldon said as he looked over the knights that were gathering at the other end of the yard. "Since both Goldenlake and I both know that you know what you are doing in a saddle we feel confident that you can help us improve these other Knights."

Kel nodded, slightly relieved that she didn't have to joust against Raoul or Lord Wyldon, she'd already had enough beatings from the both of them as a squire. "Very well my Lord," Kel replied and mounted Peachblossom.

"You will watch each opponent and give them instruction on improvement which I will add too if there is a need."

Eventually all of the Knights who were practicing with Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon had gathered at the other end of the yard, all of them looked scared out of their minds. Lord Wyldon inspected all of their faces, "Queenscove, let us have you go first. Punishment for your insubordination this morning."

Neal rode to the starting point, his face green. Neal put on his helmet and accepted a lance from an attendant. Another attendant went to the middle of the list looked at both Knights to see if they were ready, raised his arm, brought it down and dashed for the fence.

Raoul and Neal urged their horses to a charge and Kel watched Neal closely. Kel could tell right away that Neal was going to go flying. His lance was too high and wouldn't hit Raoul's shield squarely. Also his weight was in the wrong the place. It also didn't help that at the very last moment, he hesitated, something that Kel knew was a big mistake.

Raoul and Neal came together with a crash. Neal's lance hit the tip of Raoul's shield while Raoul's lance hit Neal's squarely and then Neal was airborne. Neal landed in a heap and Kel sighed and shook her head. Her friend may have been a fine healer and an excellent scholar but he was still a horrible jouster. She rode over and helped Neal to his feet. "Your lance was too high and your weight was in the wrong place to stay ahorse. Next time lower your lance about an inch and position yourself closer to the saddle horn. Also, don't hesitate, if you do you'll be unhorsed again."

Neal looked as if he wanted to say something but all he could do was wheeze, apparently the wind had gotten knocked out of him. Kel slapped him on the back and Neal taking Magewhisper's reins went to the back of the line. As she rode back to Lord Wyldon he nodded in approval and called the next victim.

Kel watched and advised all of the Knights until a bell before lunch. Each knight had been able to joust with both Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon at least two times and as they were dismissed Kel saw many of the boys hobble away towards the stables. Kel sympathized with them; she knew what their bodies must feel like.

Raoul rode over to where Kel was sitting on top of Peachblossom and smiled boyishly at her. "Good job today Kel. That was a most enjoyable day; it's been ages since I've jousted with so many knights."

Kel smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Sir. However, I must say sir; my friends are not of the same mind."

Raoul laughed, "That may be true but eventually their pain will pay off and they will be stronger for it."

Kel knew that Lord Raoul was right; she knew that with Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul teaching them, her friends and fellow Knights would be stronger for it.

………………………………………..

Kel ate a quick lunch, due to the fact that her arm muscles were not aching as much as her fellow Knights. Afterwards she joined Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon in Lord Raoul's study to plan strategies and tactics for the upcoming battles. Pretty soon the day flew by and it was dinner time. Kel made her way to the mess hall and ran into Tobe and Daine who were headed in the same direction.

"Ah, Kel," Daine said smiling, "Just the person we were searching for."

Kel smiled and greeted the wild mage. "Hello Daine, Tobe, how did the lessons go today."

Daine smiled, "They went very well. Tobe has a very powerful amount of wild magic, so much so that I think with a little extra work he can heal horses someday."

Kel beamed down at Tobe, "That's wonderful news isn't it Tobe?"

Tobe smiled brightly, "Aye Lady, it is. First though Lady Daine says I have to learn the an…an…anatomy of a horse." Tobe said, being careful to pronounce the word anatomy correctly.

Kel bit back a giggle and nodded her understanding, with a serious expression, "That seems reasonable, so what did you do with Hoshi?"

As Daine and Tobe explained that day's lessons they grabbed their food and sat down. Daine was in the middle of explaining the next day's lessons when they were joined by Neal, Dom, and Merric. All three men sat down slowly and winced.

"Why hello Neal, Dom, Merric," Daine said with a smile. "You three look tired and exhausted, hard day."

Dom sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "Just a brutal day of practice, that's all. Too many of us have been lack during the winter and our muscles are getting use to the intense exercise. It'll pass in a few days."

Kel shook her head, "You wouldn't be feeling this way if you had practiced over the winter."

Neal glared at her, "Only you were crazy enough to practice in that cold weather. It was a miracle that you didn't get a serious illness."

"It wasn't a miracle Sir Nealan," Tobe said around a mouth full of vegetables, "I just made sure to add that medicine you gave to her evening tea every day."

Kel froze and stared across the table at Neal who was blushing, "What?"

Neal frowned at Tobe and attempted to explain when they were interrupted by a man rushing into the mess hall. From his clothing Kel could tell that he was a royal courier. She watched him hurry across the mess hall right towards Lord Wyldon. The courier bowed to Lord Wyldon and handed him a sealed letter. Lord Wyldon took it, frowning in confusion. He broke the seal and quickly read the letter, the frown on his face getting deeper and deeper as he read the letter. Eventually he stood up and motioned for the courier to follow him.

"Wonder what that was all about," Merric said as he watched Wyldon hurry out of the mess hall. "Looks like The Stump didn't like what was in that letter."

"Well, whatever it was it must be important," Daine said.

Dom looked down at the Wild Mage, one eyebrow raised in inquiry "How do you know?"

Daine smiled, "I can hear the couriers horse from here, poor thing is worn out from the hard run from Corus. I think I'll go and comfort the poor thing." With that said Daine excused herself and left the mess hall.

Kel was only paying a little bit of attention to what Daine and her friends were saying. Kel felt uneasy about what news the courier had brought. They had only been in Mastiff a day, the courier must have been sent at least a day after they had left. That must mean that something had been changed in their plans. Kel knew that plans changed during war, but so soon after they had left, and they had not even confronted the enemy yet. Kel knew that something troublesome would come of this.

"Kel? What's wrong?" Dom asked, noticing the look of concern on Kel's face as she stared off into the distance.

Kel blinked and turned to Dom, "It's nothing."

However, Dom could tell that it was not simply nothing. He had noticed when the look of concern appeared on Kel's face. It had appeared when the courier had entered the mess hall. Something about that message must have been troubling Kel.

Kel looked down at her food and sighed. There was no use in worrying now, she would find out what the courier had to say soon enough if it was important. Unfortunately, the news the courier brought was indeed important and at that very moment Lord Wyldon, Lord Vanget and Lord Raoul found themselves in a very awkward position. By royal decree Mastiff was getting a very unexpected visitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrival of The Royal Family

"THE ROYAL FAMILY IS COMING!" Vanget shouted, his face turning an alarming shade of purple. "Why in the name of all the gods are they coming here? We don't have enough soldiers to guard the whole royal family."

Wyldon sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples. "Yes, the entire royal family is coming, except for the youngest children, they are to stay in Corus."

"That makes me feel so much better." Vanget snapped back sarcastically. "So did this letter tell us why they're coming?"

Wyldon nodded, "Yes, apparently King Maggur is sending an ambassador and a group of nobles here for peace talks of some sort."

Vanget snorted, "Peace talks? Those savages are probably being sent so that the other countries that have a grudge against us will see that the Scanran's aren't total brutes and may possibly ally themselves with them."

Wyldon silently agreed with Vanget, that was probably the reason King Maggur was sending this envoy but he knew that King Jonathan would not turn down any opportunity to end this war peacefully if possible, even if the chance of this being achieved was slim.

"Wouldn't it have been better if they did this talk at Northwatch? It a much bigger fort with more soldiers," Vanget asked as he began to pace back and forth across Wyldon's office.

"Well you can ask them when they arrive, they'll be here the day after tomorrow," Wyldon said as he picked up another correspondence and skimmed over it.

Vanget let out a huff of frustration and exited the office, muttering curses under his breath.

"The one thing that has me confused," Raoul said, who had been silent the whole time Wyldon had been giving them the news, "since when did Maggur have an ambassador? Let alone a whole envoy of nobles who were willing to travel down here to Tortall."

Wyldon frowned at the younger man; the same question had been running through his mind as well. "I'm not sure myself Goldenlake, however, whether these diplomats are true or not, they will hold the balance of this war in their hands."

Raoul frowned, what Wyldon said rang a small bell in Raoul's mind.

"Well, I better call Keladry and inform her of our visitors." Wyldon said standing up.

At the mention of Kel's name it finally dawned on Raoul what was so important. Kel's prophecy, could The Chamber of Ordeal meant the ambassador or even one of the royal family? Could that be the reason that the Royal Family and the Envoy were coming here to Mastiff, because that was where Kel was? "Don't worry about it Cavall, I'll tell Kel." Raoul said hurriedly as he stood up and exited Wyldon's office.

Wyldon stared after Raoul, with a look of confusion on his face, "What was that all about?" he shook his head, dismissed the thought and went back to his work.

…………………

The next morning, as Kel and Tobe were in the middle of their morning practice, they were interrupted by Raoul. "Morning Kel, can I have a word with you?"

Kel halted her glaive and looked up at her mentor in confusion. His face was grave and his eyes were worried. Kel nodded and leaving Tobe to finish his practice followed Raoul to the farthest corner of the practice court. "What's the matter sir?" Kel asked.

Raoul sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I think I may have narrowed the list of people who might fit that prophecy the Chamber gave you. Tomorrow the entire royal family, except for the younger prince and princess will be arriving in Mastiff to hold peace talks with an envoy from Scanra."

Kel's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped open, "W-w-what?" she stammered. "Why are they coming here? It would have been much safer if they had gone to Northwatch, it's larger with more soldiers to guard them."

Raoul gave Kel a half-hearted grin, "That's the exact same thing Vanget said. I think it was fate that brought everyone here to Mastiff, we need to be on our guard."

Kel nodded her mind already racing from the news that Raoul had given her. It would seem that the important person that the Chamber of Ordeal had mentioned was either a member of the Royal Family, or a member of the Scanrian envoy. Kel's head began to hurt; it would seem that she would have to ask Neal for a refill on the potion for headaches.

"Kel," Raoul's voice jerked Kel out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and saw that his expression had changed to one of worry and kindness, "Remember what I told you before. Don't let the prophecy cloud your judgment. Just do your duty and use that good head on your shoulders and everything will turn out fine."

Kel frowned, "Aren't you putting too much confidence in me Sir?"

Raoul threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh, "Kel I rode with you for the longest time and I know you almost as well as your own parents, trust me when I say that everything will turn out fine." He gave Kel's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, you have me, Wyldon, the Own and everyone here to help you."

"You have me too Lady."

Kel jumped and whirled around to find Tobe standing behind her. Tobe's cheeks were red from his exercise and he was sweating. "Lady, the sooner we do what this chamber wants, the sooner we stop the night mares."

Raoul frowned, "Nightmares?"

Kel could feel herself blushing, "I've been having nightmares lately, similar to the ones that I got when the Chamber asked me to kill Blayce."

"The Chamber has been giving you nightmares?" Raoul asked, alarmed.

Kel shrugged, "I don't know if it's the Chamber or not."

"Does this happen frequently?" Raoul asked, folding his arms.

Kel was prepared to tell a half truth but Tobe answered before she could say anything. "It depends my lord, if she had her Blayce face on before bed."

"Her Blayce face?" Raoul interrupted looking thoroughly confused.

Tobe nodded, "Whenever Lady was thinking about Blayce she would make a really scary face. If she had this face on any time during the day she would have a nightmare. There was this one time she had one every day of the week. Now the nightmares have come back, 'sept they're much worse."

Kel frowned down at Tobe, "That's enough Tobe; the nightmares are not so bad."

Tobe glared up at Kel his face stubborn, "You cried, you've never done that before."

Kel sighed, "Well, anyway, we both know what the cure for these nightmares are."

Tobe nodded, "Aye."

"Well, we'll know soon enough if that's true or not. The Royal family is arriving tomorrow and the envoy two days after that." Raoul informed Kel, still concerned about the news Tobe had revealed about Kel's nightmares. "I'm sure Cavall will give the details later, now go get breakfast, both of you. It's going to be a long day."

……………………………

The day was indeed one of the longest that Kel had ever experienced. She went through her normal routine, breakfast then her morning lessons with her spear class, training with Lord Wyldon and Raoul, lunch, and then her meeting with Wyldon, Raoul and the other commanders. It was here at this meeting that Kel got her official instructions and she was not entirely pleased by them; extremely honored, but not very happy.

Kel sat next to Raoul her brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes filled with doubt. "My Lord, I'm honored by your confidence in me but surely you or a more seasoned commander would be much more suitable for this assignment."

Wyldon bit back a smile, Keladry was extremely modest and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was as happy about this assignment as she had been when she was given the news that she was to command Haven. It didn't take Wyldon much to figure out why Keladry was so adverse to her new assignment. The man she was assigned to guard had put her through a lot of unnecessary grief as a page, even though it had all been Wyldon's idea the man _had_ agreed.

"Keladry, I think, and Raoul and nearly everyone else here, believe that you are more than suitable for the position of guarding the King while he is here. I would like you pick a squad of your best fighters to assist you in your new position," Wyldon told Kel, his voice hinting that he would not tolerate any more excuses.

Kel sighed and nodded, "Very well my Lord, I will go and inform my men at once." Kel got up and made her way to the door, however, before she could open it she was stopped by Wyldon.

"Keladry, I suggest that since Queenscove is your second in command, and will be beside you at all times that you try and keep an eye on that tongue of his."

Kel bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling and put on her best Yamani lump face, "I'll try my best My Lord. I can't guarantee anything but if all else fails I'll gag him if need be."

Raoul laughed and a few of the other commanders chuckled as well. Neal's tongue had become notorious in Mastiff after only two days.

Kel left the office and went in search of the men. She didn't have to look very far. She found Merric and his squad practicing in one of the practice courts. When he spotted Kel he smiled and excused himself from his squad and strolled over. "Hey Kel, what's wrong?" He asked as he caught the expression on Kel's face.

Kel sighed, "I need to meet with all of the squad leaders we've been given a really important assignment."

Merric nodded, "Sure thing Kel. I'll check the barracks, why don't you take the mess hall?"

Kel nodded, "Thanks Merric, have everyone meet us in the mess hall."

Merric nodded and turning headed for the barracks while Kel headed for the Mess Hall. She found Faleron, Yancen, and Cleon eating their dinner and she joined them and quickly told them that all of the squad leader's were going to be joining them.

"That's fine," Cleon said through a mouth full of stew, "But why here in the mess hall?"

Kel frowned at the tall red head, "Can you think of any other place where all ten of us can meet?"

Cleon blushed and shook his head, "No, I was only asking because this isn't the best place to hold a meeting, no privacy."

Kel shrugged, "There isn't really a need for privacy, everyone is going to know about this assignment soon enough."

Eventually Merric appeared with the rest of her squad leaders and they all converged around the table where Kel was sitting. Most of them were able to jam themselves into seats and the rest stood and faced Kel. "What's up Kel?" Derick of Pallion asked Kel. Derick was a Knight who had been a page with her brother Inness. He was a short man with blonde hair and shared Kel's love for mathematics. When Kel had first interviewed him they had hit it off right from the start and as the interview had progressed Kel had liked Derick more and more. He was a jolly fellow and liked to crack jokes, however, when it came to his duty he was as dedicated as Kel was.

"Well gentlemen, Wyldon has assigned us the duty of guarding The King while he is here in Mastiff for peace talks with the Scanrian Envoy. I need to choose one squad to help me with the King's security, the rest of the company will be on regular duty. So, who volunteers?"

What followed next was a very long argument between all the squad leaders, everyone wanted the chance to guard the King. However, eventually they all decided on a compromise each squad would take turns guarding the King. Every other day they would change squads. Kel wished that she could have a shift as well, but her position with the King would be a continuous one. The squad leaders decided on a schedule by drawing straws…or carrot sticks. Merric drew the short straw and it was decided that his squad would be the first.

Kel grateful that the argument had finally ended went in search of Neal, her second in command, to inform him of their new duty. She found him in the infirmary helping a healer brew up a potion of some sort. He looked up when she entered and frowned at her glum expression, "What's got you into such a foul mood love?" he asked, not pausing with what he was doing.

Kel sighed, "I've just been informed by Wyldon that we are to guard the King while he's here in Mastiff."

Neal's eyebrows rose in surprise, "The King is coming to Mastiff? What for?"

"A Scanrian envoy is coming here for peace talks with their majesties," Kel explained as she leaned against the wall across from Neal.

Neal's look of surprise changed to one of confusion, "Wait a moment, you said _their_ Majesties, don't tell me the queen is coming as well."

Kel nodded, "Not just her, Roald and Shinko are coming as well."

Neal's hands finally ceased their work as he stood stock still, "The _entire_ Royal family is coming to Mastiff?" Neal asked in utter disbelief. This was absolutely unheard of. It would not have been inconceivable if Roald had come by himself or the King, but not both, and definitely not both of their wives. "This must be one important envoy," Neal grumbled as he went back to his work. "Well, what will my duties be?"

"You are my second in command, which means unfortunately, every where the King goes, you and I go. We will be his shadows during the entire duration of his stay." Kel explained.

Neal could tell from Kel's tone of voice that she was as happy about this assignment as she would have been if The Stump had ordered her to climb back down Balor's Needle using the outer stair. Kel had never told Neal about her feelings about the King but Neal had suspected them for a long time. Kel did not love her King as much as most of his subjects did.

Neal sighed, "Alright Kel, what you say goes. I'll help you guard the King."

Kel smiled, "Thanks Neal," she turned to leave but stopped before she reached the door. "Oh, I just remembered, I promised Lord Wyldon that if you so much as utter one word of disrespect towards that King I will gag you for the duration of this assignment."

Neal glared down at Kel, "How dare you imply that I would do such a childish thing in front of the King. Be gone, I will not tolerate your cheek."

Kel laughed and left Neal muttering angrily to himself. She found Dom standing right outside the door with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Kel smiled politely and greeted him, "Hello Dom. What has you so bothered?"

"I just heard from Raoul that the entire royal family is coming to Mastiff." Dom said, his tone strained with worry.

Kel nodded, "Yes, that's true. I've just been assigned to guard his Majesty during his stay here in Mastiff."

Dom growled, "I knew it. Kel, this is what the prophecy meant, didn't it?"

Kel shrugged, "I don't know Dom. It could have meant the King or it could have meant someone else. I don't know, and I'm not going to worry about it right now. I have a job to do and I don't want it hindered by cryptic prophecies."

Dom's frown did not clear as he heard Kel's explanation. He knew that if the need called for it, Kel would put her life on the line for her King, a man that she did not entirely like. "Kel you need to promise me something."

Kel looked up at Dom and saw that his eyes were pleading. She nodded, "Sure Dom, anything."

"Promise me Kel that you will not pay any heed to this prophecy if it comes down to giving up your life." Dom said, placing his hands on Kel's shoulders and squeezing them.

Kel frowned, "You know I can't promise that Dom. If I have to die for the good of the people of this realm, I will. You know that."

Dom shook his head, "I don't care about the other people of this Realm at the moment Kel. I'm worried about you. Promise me that you will try to find any option that would mean saving your life and the one of the person you are meant to protect."

Kel sighed, she knew that Dom was worried about her and his feelings for her did not help matters in the least but she could not make a promise that she knew she could not keep. However, she knew that Dom would not rest easily if she did not promise. "I'll try my best Dom, I really will."

Dom visibly relaxed and dropped his hands, "Thanks Kel, that makes me feel a tiny bit better."

Kel did not smile but she was glad that Dom felt a bit better. She just did not like the fact that it was due to a lie.

Kel stifled a yawn with little success and Dom smiled, "It looks like it's bed time for the Protector of the Small."

Kel scowled and swiped at Dom half-heartedly. Dom chuckled as he dodged her punch. "Sorry Kel, come on let's get you to bed. We all know how early you get up in the morning."

"You know it would do you some good to get up before Dawn every once in awhile," Kel teased back.

Dom could not help but laugh and continue the friendly banter. They teased each other all the way to the entrance of the barracks where Kel's company was housed. Dom looked around and saw that the courtyard was deserted. He pulled Kel into the shadows and gave her a quick hug. "May Mithros keep you safe during this hard time Kel. I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

Kel returned his hug, "Don't worry Dom, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see, have faith in me."

Dom gave Kel one more squeeze before he reluctantly let her go. "Sleep well Kel."

He saw a shadow of fear cross Kel's face but it was there and gone so quickly that Dom thought that he must have imagined it. Kel smiled, "I will, good-night Dom. See you in the morning."

Dom bent down and kissed Kel's forehead, lingering a moment and then turning and walking away. Kel stood in front of the barracks for a few moments, her hand lingering on her forehead.

………………………..

Kel, Neal, Merric and Merric's squad were mounted on their horses on a hill a few miles away from Mastiff watching the Royal family's approach. Kel gave a small sigh and signaled for her men to move out. They urged their horses to a slow trot and eventually their small party caught up to the Royal Family. Kel dismounted and bowed low to their Majesties. "Greetings your Majesties, Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. I am Keladry of Mindelan and my men will be in charge of your security during your stay here in Mastiff."

The King nodded, "Thank you Keladry."

Kel nodded and remounted Peachblossom. Once she was mounted she turned Peachblossom back towards Mastiff and led the way back to the fort. Roald fell in beside Kel and smiled at her, "It's good to see you again Kel."

Kel smiled at her friend and held out a hand. Roald grasped it and they shook hands, "It's good to see you too Roald."

"You seem to be taking this assignment a lot better than I thought you would. However, it doesn't completely surprise me," Roald said as he attempt to hide a smile.

Kel frowned, "What do you mean?" Kel asked confused.

Roald snorted, "Kel, you're one of my friends and I spent three years with you as a page. Don't think I didn't notice your Yamani masks whenever my father decided t drop by for a visit. You would sit as still as a statue and stare at your food until he had left." Roald couldn't help but smile as he recalled his years as a page. "At first I thought that you were simply nervous, but as I got to know you a bit better I realized that it wasn't because you were nervous, it was because you didn't really like my father."

Kel blushed, she had been positive that she had hidden her dislike for the king from Roald. Roald saw Kel's blush and smiled kindly down at her. "Don't be embarrassed Kel, I understand the reason for your…prejudice against my father. Your probation was completely uncalled for, even though I know the reason for it."

Kel jerked her head around and stared at Roald, "You know the reason? There was a reason?"

Roald nodded, "When we became friends and after your probationary period ended I asked my father the reason for your probation. He was a bit hesitant to tell me but he finally did. When Wyldon was told that you would be joining the first year pages he threatened to resign."

"What?" Kel gasped, "He threatened to resign?"

Roald nodded, "Yes, well, after Wyldon told my father that he would resign my father compromised with him. You see, the crown needs him because too many of the great nobles disapprove of my father's way of ruling and many feel that Wyldon is their voice at court. If he had resigned my mother and father would have found it very hard to get support for the changes that they have been attempting to make. Including the one that you suggested at Joren's trial."

Kel frowned down at her saddle horn as she thought about everything that Roald had just told her. She had known from the beginning of her page's training that Wyldon did not like her in the least, but she did not know that he had been so opposed to the idea of her as a page that he would suggest resignation. She knew that that was probably not the case anymore but it did hurt a little bit knowing that the man that she respected the most had hated her so much as a page.

Kel could also understand the King's actions but it didn't mean that she felt like it were any less fair that she had to be put on probation. The decree had said that girls could train to be knights; there had been nothing about a probation period. Kel did not like people who went back on their word; it was not the chivalrous thing to do.

Roald saw the many emotions that crossed Kel's face as she sat quietly on Peachblossom. He was not surprised to see that her emotions finally settled into a stubborn disapproval. He knew that even if Kel had known the reason behind her probation, she would have still seen it as unfair.

"I felt the same after it was explained to me," Roald said kindly.

Kel nodded, "Well, it's all in the pass and I've come to see that the King is not as bad as I use to think," Kel admitted begrudgingly. "He does have my loyalty and my respect," Kel said more forcefully, "and I promise to do my duties to the extent of my ability. So he has no need to worry while he is here in Mastiff, I will make sure that none of you comes to any harm."

Roald smiled down at his friend, "Thanks Kel, I knew that with you here none of us would be in any danger. And hopefully we can resolve this war before the real fighting begins."

Both of them looked towards the north gravely. Gods all willing, this envoy would bring people who really did want peace and were willing to negotiate for it.

…………………………..

Jonathan of Conté watched as his eldest son conversed easily with the Lady Knight Keladry and could not help but smile. Like father like son, he thought to himself. However, the smile was short lived as he recalled the cool yet polite greeting the Lady Knight had given him just a moment ago.

If Keladry had given him that greeting a few years ago, he would have brushed it off as part of Keladry's Yamani upbringing, he had done it before. However, after hearing about Keladry from Roald over the past few years and his recent gain of a Yamani daughter-in-law, he knew that they were not as cool.

Jonathan knew that Keladry's coolness towards him was not due to disrespect or disloyalty. No, he had been reassured by nearly everyone who knew Keladry that she was fiercely loyal to her king and country. Jonathan knew that the Lady Knight's coolness was due to the fact that she did not like him, and he could not blame her. He knew that her probationary period was unfair and gods only knew what she thought of him when she had heard that he had talked his own daughter out of seeking a shield, but he had had his reasons.

He had tried to win the second Lady Knight over a few times. Like that time at the top of Balor's Needle when he had found the girl clinging to the wall in pure terror of the height, or when he had taken her request about changing a law to give servants more protection. However, for some reason Keladry had never warmed up to him.

Jonathan sighed; he supposed Alanna and Thayet were both right. Women held the longest grudges if they were done wrong by a man, and Alanna and Thayet never let Jonathan forget that he had been unfair to Keladry. Even Raoul had reprimanded him when he had taken Keladry as a squire.

"How in the name of all the gods could you have put Kel through a probationary period," Raoul had demanded when the subject had come up. "That girl is smarter then all those boys combined and she has the makings of a great commander. Mithros, she could even be the next Knight Commander of The Own."

"I had no choice Raoul," Jonathan had argued. "Wyldon was threatening to resign."

"Hag bones Jon, you're the King. You could have just ordered the old stiff to take Kel on. She has the makings of being an incredible asset to the realm and to you, but Jon, I'm sorry to say, she doesn't like you all that much," Raoul had informed him seriously. "She'll do her duty Jon, make no mistake about that but she won't do it out of love for her King, no, she'll do her duty out of love for her country. I'm sorry Jon but you botched this one up royally. It's going to take a lot of work to get Kel to like you again. Lucky for you she's solid friends with Roald so you don't have to worry about the future. Still all things considered, she's no Alanna. Thank the gods for that."

Jonathan was jerked out of his thoughts by the approach of the Lady Knight. "We're just about to arrive at the fort your Majesty." Kel informed him after bowing in her saddle, "During your stay if you need anything please let me or my second in command Sir Nealan know, one of us will always be close by."

Jonathan nodded and thanking her again, smiled warmly at her. Kel did not smile back but gave him a polite nod and another bow, excused herself and rode up to greet the princess and the queen who greeted her with smiles which Keladry returned.

"Don't worry father," Roald said as he took Kel's place beside Jonathan. He had noticed his father's gaze as he had talked to Keladry and had guessed the reason behind his thoughtful expression and his attempt to be friendly. "Kel will warm up to you eventually, just give her some time. She tells me that you are not as bad as she used to think you were."

Jonathan smiled down at his son and squeezed his shoulder, "Thank you son. That's reassuring to hear. Hopefully I will get the chance to let her see my better side, not the one she usually sees."

Roald frowned, "I strongly doubt that father, we will have to be on our guard while we are here in Mastiff, we walk a fine line meeting this envoy."

Jonathan nodded, "You're right, the outcome of our stay here in Mastiff could mean either the end of this war or the intensifying of it. We must make sure that nothing goes wrong and that the Scanrian's don't plot anything."

Roald smiled, "Don't worry about the Scanrian's father. Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, and Kel will make sure the Scanrian's try nothing that will jeopardize our lives or the lives of our people. We're in good hands."

Jonathan nodded, "I know."

Just then the party rounded a bend in the road and Mastiff loomed before them. The Royal Families new home for the next few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

The Visit of the Gods

Dom saw right away that Kel was deep in thought when he spotted her at dinner. She was seated with her usual group of friends, but she did not join in with the conversation. She sat still, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed into a stubborn line.

Neal, Dom noticed, attempted to draw Kel out of her musings but Kel only gave one work responses and went right back to staring at her food. Dom was slightly concerned, so he excused himself from his friends and walked across the mess hall and sat next to Kel. Everyone at the table greeted Dom but Kel continued to stare at her food.

"Are you going to stare at your food all evening Kel, or are you eventually going to eat it?" Dom asked, pulling Kel out of her thoughts.

She looked up at Dom and for a moment her expression was confused, "What was that?" she asked, apparently she had not heard him.

Dom sighed, "You're food Kel, are you going to eat it or not?"

Kel looked down at her plate and saw her food for the first time. She hadn't touched so much as a crumb and then her stomach growled, and Kel realized that she was hungry. She mumbled an apology and then picking up her fork began to eat her dinner.

Dom turned to Neal and gave him an inquiring look, "What's gotten into her?" he whispered.

Neal shrugged, "I don't know. We went out to meet the King's envoy and she's been this way ever since we returned to Mastiff."

"Did something happen when you got back?" Dom asked leaning closer to Neal so Kel couldn't hear them.

Neal shook his head, "No, the rider back was normal, she talked to Roald, the queen and princess Shinkokami like normal and she was polite to the king and the guards. When we reached Mastiff we unsaddled our horses and came here. Nothing out of the usual." Neal informed Dom, his green eyes darting over to Kel, watching as she ate her food.

The cousins had thought that their conversation had gone unnoticed but they were wrong. Kel had heard every word of their conversation. She was grateful that Dom and Neal were concerned about her but they had not guessed correctly what had been bothering her.

Roald had given Kel a lot to think about. After her conversation with Roald, Kel had put her thoughts aside and remained alert as they had made their way back to Mastiff. However, when she knew that the royal family was safe within the walls of Mastiff she had allowed herself to immerse herself in her thoughts.

She was unsure how to react to the news Roald had given her, other than surprise. She had to admit that the King's decision made sense to Kel, as much as she hated the idea. However, Kel still remembered the King's arrogance and overbearingness from when she was a page. She would never forget how, due to the King's arrogance, first company of The Own was destroyed by Scanrians. She could still remember the look of horror on Raoul's face when they had heard the news.

Kel sighed and putting her fork down looked up at her friends and asked, "What do you all think of the King?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kel. Kel stared back, her face serious and calm. Merric was the first to answer. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess he's alright as Kings go. He's a lot better than King Maggur."

Esmond nodded in agreement, "King Jonathan is a good King, but from what I understand, the queen is behind all the major changes that has the conservatives all up in arms."

"You're right," Neal said, "My father told me that without the queen and the lioness the King probably would have been more arrogant and spoiled than he is now. It's funny how the Kings rein is so influenced by so many women. The queen, the lioness, Buri, even at times Daine."

"There are men in that group as well," Dom retorted.

Neal nodded, "Yes, but think of all the important men at court who have the King's ear. They're all friends with the Lioness and have absolutely no qualm with the queen. Those who don't, know enough to keep their mouths shut around the king."

"However," Neal continued, "All things aside, in the matter of the King himself I must admit that there are things I like about him and things I don't. But I think that is mostly due to the fact that he is still a man and unfortunately men are flawed."

"I have to agree with Sir Meathead on that point," Dom said, receiving a glare from Neal. "I have to admit that King Jonathan is a good man and an alright King, but he's not perfect, and I don't expect him to be. As long as he has the interest of the people at heart then I will have no qualms with him."

"Why do you ask Kel?" Merric asked as he took a sip of wine.

Kel sighed, "Just wanted to know if your opinions were as confused as mine."

Dom chuckled and placed a hand on Kel's shoulder. "Don't fret too much about your impression of the King. All kings have multiple facades and they have a tendency to confuse people."

Kel gave a half smile, "Lord Raoul said something similar once. He told me that King Jonathan wanted us to feel confused about him and not too worry too much about it."

Dom nodded, "See, just follow My Lord's advice and don't worry about it."

Kel nodded, and went back to her food, but her eyes were not free of worry, Neal and Dom both noticed.

I was not until after dinner that Neal and Dom got the whole story out of Kel. They had left the mess hall at the same time as Kel and they both cornered her near the barracks. "Alright Kel, tell us the truth about what has really been bothering you." Neal demanded.

Kel sighed and shoving her hands into her pockets shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing extremely important, just my opinion of the King has been shaken a bit. "

Dom and Neal looked at each other and traded looks of concern. "You mind explaining a bit more?" Neal asked somewhat irritated.

Kel was silent for a moment and then the entire story spilled from her lips. Both cousins listened closely to Kel's retelling of her conversation with Roald. When she finished the expression on both cousins faces were the complete opposite of each others. Neal was outraged and Dom's was thoughtful.

"Don't tell me that you had to go through that joke of a probationary period all because the Stump threatened to resign? Mithros! Why didn't the King just let him?"

"Aren't you slightly prejudice Neal?" Kel asked.

Neal glared at Kel, "Don't give me that! Kel I remember the torture that man put you through, don't say that he was only trying to help you." Neal snapped when Kel opened her mouth to give him her usual defense of Lord Wyldon. "And don't you tell me that it was a close call at the end of your probation? The Stump almost didn't let you stay?"

"Neal aren't you over reacting just a bit?" Dom asked as he watched his cousins face turn red.

Neal rounded on Dom and gave him a furious glare, "You weren't there Dom, you didn't see her being forced to climb heights that she was absolutely terrified of until she was sick, and you didn't see the bruises she got from the bullies that harassed her because the Stump turned the other cheek. You didn't see the look on her face the last day of her first year. Do not tell me I'm over reacting. That man was harder on Kel than any one of us, all because she wanted to be a knight and was female."

Kel was taken aback by Neal's infuriation on her behalf. She had always been aware of the fact that Neal thought Lord Wyldon had been too hard on Kel as a page, but not to this extent. "Neal, I appreciate your concern but we've had this argument before, Lord Wyldon's training has made me a better knight."

Neal threw his hands up, "Oh in the name of all the gods! Kel you were already good, you would have ended up the same under anyone else. To think you would have been spared all of that if the King had simply stood up for a law he had already put into place."

Neal continued to rant and Dom and Kel waited patiently for him to finish, both knowing that they would be unable to argue with him.

When Neal had run out of breath and insults, Kel thanked Neal for his concern on her behalf which he responded by giving her a glare. He opened his mouth to start another lecture but luckily Dom stepped in and stopped him before he could get a single word out.

"Kel understands and so do I. Wyldon is a brute and needs to be punished," Dom said quickly.

Kel frowned and opened her mouth to comment on Dom's lie but before she could do so Dom gave her a pleading look. Kel closed her mouth and nodded.

"Good, now that we are all in agreement, let us leave the lady." Dom said grabbing Neal's arm and pulling him towards the barracks. "Well, see you tomorrow Kel."

Kel waved and turning went to go find her bed.

…………………………

Later that night Kel found herself still wide awake and unable to sleep. Sighing in disgust she pulled back the covers and careful not to wake the sleeping Tobe, got dressed and quietly exited her small room hoping the night air might do something to help her fall asleep. When she exited the barracks, the cool night air blew across her face. Kel sighed and inhaled the crisp mountain air.

"Mindelan," a sharp voice said, cutting through the silence. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Kel turned and bowed to the approaching figure. "I could say the same for you My Lord."

Wyldon drew up next to Kel and frowned down at her. "You've been looking tired these past few days. I hope you have not been skipping sleep to skylark. A sleep deprived knight is not only a danger to themselves, but around them."

Kel smiled, she had heard this lecture many times before. "I understand My Lord; I am just here to see if the night air would help me sleep."

Wyldon was silent for a moment and Kel attempted to read his expression but it was dark and she was unable to see his face clearly. "Would the reason for your insomnia tonight be due to what Prince Roald told you today on your way here?"

Kel stared at him wide eyed, her mouth popping open, "How did you know about that My Lord?" Kel asked in disbelief.

"Queenscove is rather loud when he is angry." Wyldon said coolly, crossing his arms and Kel saw that he subtly rubbed his arm; the night was cold so the wound would probably be hurting him. "I will have him pay for his insubordination tomorrow. I'm sure that having him tend to the commanders horses, including yours would silence that tongue of his for a day or two."

Kel winced inwardly; she would have to remember to warn Neal to stop talking behind Wyldon's back, because for some reason, Wyldon always found out."

"Is what Roald said true? Did you really threaten to resign if I wasn't put on probation?"

Wyldon sighed, "Yes it's true, and like I have told you before Mindelin, I am very much ashamed of my prejudice towards you."

"I am guilty of categorizing a person before I am given the chance to see their true potential. A majority of the time I am right and I am able to be a good commander because of that. However, it did not work for you. I expected you to tire sooner, be weaker, more emotional than the other lads. But, you have proven me wrong time and time again."

Kel sighed, "You are not wrong My Lord." Kel said.

Wyldon looked down at Kel and Kel could picture the look of surprise on his face.

"My arms were weaker than the boys, I did tire earlier than they did, and I am more emotional than the lads. However, I was able to identify and address those weaknesses before they became a problem." And my Yamani training help some as well, Kel added silently.

"It also helped that you had good friends as well." Wyldon said his voice hesitant and strained, as if it pained him to say it.

Kel was completely confused by her former training masters character today, she was about to open her mouth to comment on it when out of the darkness there came the sound of a horn sounding the alarm. Kel and Wyldon both raced towards the wall.

"Sergeant, what's the matter?" Barked Wyldon.

The sergeant in-charge turned, his face white, "Scanrians my lord, about a hundred of them."

Wyldon cursed and began shouting orders, Kel turned and made for her rooms to armor up. She was met half way by Tobe, who was still in his night shirt; he had her sword, mail shirt and armor in his arms and her quiver of bows over his shoulder. Jump trotted behind him, carrying her bow in his powerful jaws. Kel thanked Tobe and quickly armored up, strung her bow and slung her quiver over her shoulders and turning raced back up to the wall. Tobe ran towards the stable, to go and saddle Peachblossom and Hoshi, just in case they were needed. When Kel returned to the wall she found Wyldon already suited up and still barking orders.

When he spotted Kel he beckoned her forward, "Lady Knight, gather two of your squads and mount up. You and two squads of the Own will ride out as well as three squads of regular army soldiers. The archers can't see the enemy so we need men outside. Do not take torches with you, it will make you easy targets, our archers will shoot fire arrows and help to illuminate the enemy. Kel nodded and turning ran for the stairs. She almost ran into Neal who was coming to find her. "There you are, were do you want us?" he asked and behind him were all of her squad leaders.

"Neal you are to stay on the wall, Arthur, Lancelot, gather your squad and mount up. We ride out with the two squads of the Own. Neal, you are in command of the rest of the men who are to stay on the wall and choose one more squad to be on standby just in case."

Neal nodded and ran up the rest of the stairs while Arthur and Lancelot ran to gather their men. Arthur and Lancelot were two knights that did not really like Kel all that much. They respected her but Kel got the feeling that they were uncomfortable with a female in a position above them. However, the two were strong fighters and excellent leaders; also they were very close friends. There was a rumor going around that Lancelot was in love with Arthur's wife but Kel chose to disregard that, rumors were only that, rumors.

When Kel reached the gate she found Tobe holding Peachblossoms reins. Kel thanked him and swung into the saddle. She was quickly joined by Arthur, Lancelot and their two squads. Dom and Sergeant Osbern rode up and took their places beside Kel and were closely followed by the three army squads. Kel bowed to Sergeant Osbern and he simply nodded in return. Dom smiled at her, "Good luck Kel. Don't get hurt otherwise Meathead will have your head."

Kel grinned, "Same goes for you."

Just then the creak of the massive wooden doors being opened filled the silent night air. Kel urged Peachblossom forward and they rode out onto the battlefield.

At this point Kel's eyes had already become accustomed to the darkness of the night. She could see the large shadow that advanced across the open field in front of Mastiff. Kel took her bow in hand and got an arrow ready for when the enemy would be illuminated by the flying fire arrows. A moment later a hundred fire arrows were loosened from the Mastiff walls. As they flew through the air they illuminated the enemy for a moment and Kel swung her bow up and let her arrow fly. It struck a large Scanrian in the chest; he gave a cry and fell off his horse. Thirty other men did the same as Tortallian arrows burrowed in their bodies. The burning fire arrows hit a few of the Scanrians but their purpose was to illuminate the battlefield and they did the job beautifully. Kel and her men could now see the enemy more clearly. Kel put her bow away and drew her sword.

Kel, Dom and Sergeant Osbern gave the command to charge and they all rode forward. They met the enemy head on. Kel slashed at her enemies as Peachblossom lashed out at the foot soldiers that attempted to drag Kel from her saddle. Kel moved with Peachblossom and together they cut down each enemy that came at them.

When Kel looked around to see how her men were doing she noticed that Dom was being bombarded by three mounted Scanrians. Kel urged Peachblossom forward and cut down two of them from behind before they were even aware of Kel's presence. Dom gave her a nod of thanks and turning went onto his next opponent, Kel doing the same. However, before she got the chance to lift her sword she suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain on her left side. She looked down and saw an arrow lodged on her left side, dangerously close to her heart. She looked up quickly and found the culprit. A tall Scanrian foot soldier held a cross bow and was attempting to reload it. Kel wasn't going to give him the chance. She urged Peachblossom forward and quickly cut the bowman down before he could lift his crossbow. Kel turned and saw that the battle was over.

A majority of the Scanrians lay dead on the ground the others were clearly attempting to retreat but were cut off by the scouting party that had warned the fort of their presence. Kel counted their losses and was relieved to see that all the men were present. A few of the men had cuts and one man had broken his arm due to a Scanrian attempting to rip his shield off his arm. It would seem that Kel's wound was the most serious. Kel could feel herself growing faint but she gritted her teeth and quickly snapped as much of the shaft off as she could and then quickly covered the rest of the wound with her hand. She could not afford to pass out right now. Her first priority was to get her men safely back into the walls of the fort, and then she would worry about her wound. She put on her best Yamani mask and gathered her men, Dom and Sergeant Osbern did the same. One of the members of the scouting party sounded the horn, informing the fort that the enemy had been defeated.

The scout informed them that they would search the surrounding area for more of the enemy. Kel nodded and told them to be careful. The commanding officer nodded, saluted them and then turning rode back into the forest. Kel and the other men turned their horses and rode back to Mastiff. Dom came up beside her smiling, "Well that was a neat little battle, I would have preferred it if it had not interrupted my sleep.

Kel gave him a weak smile as she fought the blackness that was threatening to overcome her. "I think everyone in the fort would have preferred that Dom." Kel said attempting to hide the pain in her voice.

She probably did not do a very good job because Dom looked down at Kel, his blue eyes sharp. "Kel are you alright?"

Kel nodded, "I'm fine, just a scratch."

Dom's eyes zeroed in on Kel's hand, which was clamped over her wound attempting to stop the flow of blood and hide the arrow point that was lodged there. Unfortunately the blood was flowing very fast and very thickly that Kel's gloved hand was already covered in blood.

Dom's eyes widened in fear and all the blood left his face, "Kel, you've been shot!"

Sergeant Osbern looked at Kel, took one look at her face and gave the order for the men to speed up their horses. When they arrived safely inside Mastiff, Dom frantically called for Neal as Kel gave a sigh of relief, they were all safe inside the walls of Mastiff and the enemy had been defeated, and then she slipped into darkness.

……………………..

Dom caught Kel before she hit the ground and called for Neal once more. Neal came running and when he saw Dom kneeling on the ground with Kel's limp body in his arms, his heart stopped momentarily.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Kel was shot by an arrow," Dom said.

Neal kneeled down next to Kel and taking her wrist checked for a pulse, it was faint but still there. He then removed Kel's bloody hand and checked the wound. The arrow had punched right through Kel's armor and into Kel's chest. From the blood flow Neal could tell that the wound was very deep.

"We need to take her to the infirmary immediately," Neal snapped.

Instantly the men jumped into action and carefully lifted Kel up and rushed her to the infirmary. When they arrived Neal ordered the men to give Kel to a pair of female healers so they could prepare her for Neal's healing. As they did so Neal removed his armor and sword and quickly washed his hands and arms of battle grime. When he turned around he saw Dom standing there, his eyes frantic.

"Will she be alright?" Dom demanded.

Neal shook his head, "I don't know Dom, that arrow was dangerously close to her heart."

Dom's eyes widened in fear and he sat down heavily in a cot that was next to him. "Gods, Neal please, you have to save her."

Neal placed his hand on his cousins shoulder, "I will do everything I can, she's my friend and I love her too you know. I don't want to lose her either."

Dom nodded and Neal turned and rushed over to where Kel was awaiting his healing.

……………………………..

Kel found herself in a stark white room. Her legs felt like they were made out of water, she couldn't stand up. She remained sitting and looked around and was startled to find that she was not alone. Standing behind her was The Goddess and Mithros.

Kel could feel herself trembling as she looked in awe at the two great gods. 'Have I died' was the first thought that crossed Kel's mind because she could not think of another reason for the god's appearance.

"No you have not Keladry," Mithros answered, and his deep voice rang so loudly that Kel felt it in her bones.

"Our brother the Black god tells us that this is not yet your time to pass into the realm of the dead," Mithros continued.

"We have brought you here to clarify the message that the messenger gave you," the goddess said.

Kel frowned, did they mean The Chamber of Ordeal? Kel thought to herself.

"Yes," Mithros said, answering Kel's thoughts. "He is my son and his true name is Cyicus. He is responsible for testing the future warriors and informing me of those who are worthy for the Black god's pardon at death."

So Kel had been correct when she guessed that the Chamber was a god and the son of Mithros no less. "His most recent task has been as a messenger from me to you," Mithros continued. "However, we feel as if he failed in explaining a bit more fully."

"He did not explain fully what the consequences would be if you failed," The goddess said. "Look below you Protector of the Small at what will happen if you fail in your mission. Kel looked down and found that she was not standing on the ground but was floating high in the air above Corus. Kel was stunned at what she saw. The fertile farmland that surrounded the city was a barren wasteland. The ground was black and river was only a dried river bed. Kel looked towards the city and found that it was deserted, void of all life.

"Where is everyone?" Kel demanded.

The scenery changed and Kel could see that they were now in the mountains of the north. There high on a cliff was a structure. Kel was not sure if it was a fortress but as she looked more closely at the guard's positions, she understood that this place was a prison. There were a few guards keeping watch on the road but a majority of the guard's attention was on the inside. Kel and the two great gods floated over the walls and what Kel saw disturbed her far more than the vision of the destroyed Corus.

Inside were hundreds of Tortallians. They were dressed in filthy rags that did nothing to protect them from the mountain cold air. Everyone had shaven heads, and brands on their forehead. It wasn't the silver circlet that was branded on the foreheads of criminals, it was an odd symbol that Kel did not know the meaning of. However, the brands and the clothing were not the most alarming thing about these captives, it was the fact that all of these people were skeletal. There was no meat on these people's bones. They were just skin and bone. Their eyes were hollow and dead of life and hope, they were walking corpses.

The men toiled over heavy rocks and many entered into a large cavern that must have been a mine of some sort. The women were hard at work under the hateful eye of the guards.

Kel and the gods drifted away towards the back of the prison. The goddess turned to Mithros, "She does not need to see that." She said softly.

Mithros shook his head, "She needs to understand."

The Goddess sighed, nodded and fell silent. Kel steeled herself for more horrors but what she saw next would haunt her far more than the rest of her life. There behind the prison were two large pits and in them, piled in a heap were the dead bodies of thousands of Tortallians. They were all stripped of their clothing and just thrown in the pit like a bunch of garbage. Kel fell to her knees and clenched her hands attempting to hold back the wail of grief and indignation that threatened to burst from her mouth. This sight disgusted her more than what she had seen with Blayce, this was worse. Kel knew that these people had died a slow and painful death filled with starvation and abuse. They had been taken from their homes and shut into this hell and then discarded like garbage.

"Who's responsible for this?" Kel demanded, anger making her words sharp.

The Goddess shook her head, "No one person is responsible for this. This future is a result of many events and decisions yet to be made. We the gods have a great love for Tortall and its people and we do not wish for this to occur. So we have searched the future for the event that would spark the raging fire that leads to all of this."

"Let me guess," Kel said, "It is sparked by the death of the person I am supposed to protect."

Both gods nodded, "Can you tell me who this person is?"

The gods shook their heads once more, "You save and kill many people in the upcoming battles," Mithros said, "It is difficult for us to specify who exactly it is that needs to be saved. All we can tell you is that you will have to make this decision soon."

Kel felt a sharp pain in her chest and cried out in pain.

"It is time for you to go back to the human realm." The goddess said and Kel could feel herself falling into blackness.

……………………..

A few hours later Neal exited the healing room and saw that Dom had not moved one inch but had been joined by Lord Raoul, Lord Wyldon, all of Kel's year mates and a few of the sergeants of Kel's company. Neal staggered forward, he was so drained that it was a miracle that his legs could even hold him up. Dom was the first to spot Neal and he rushed forward, closely followed by everyone else. "How is she?" Dom demanded.

Neal sighed and sat down on a cot, "She's going to be fine. Luckily the arrow missed her heart, but it was a very close, a centimeter more and she would have been lost.

All the men gave a sigh of relief; the Lady Knight was safe and alive. They all thanked Neal for his hard work and exited the infirmary one by one until the only two left was Neal and Dom. Dom stared down at his cousin and could tell that it wasn't just exhaustion that gripped his cousin, there was worry and fear there too. Dom sat down on the cot across from Neal and looked at his cousin, "What's wrong?"

Neal sighed and shook his head, "Nothing, just getting over a scare. For a minute we actually lost her. Her heart completely stopped beating. I tried everything I could to revive her but nothing worked, then right when I was about to give up Kel started breathing again and then she let out a scream that scared me to my very core."

Dom looked toward the healing room, "Do you think it was because she was in pain?"

Neal shook his head, "No, I've heard screams of pain before, that was definitely a scream of fear."

Both cousins fell silent as they thought about what would make Kel scream in fear. Eventually Neal noticed that Dom was staring intently at the door that led to the surgery room where Kel lay resting at the moment.

"I would let you in if I thought it wouldn't disturb her but she needs her rest right now." Neal said, placing a hand on Dom's shoulder. "I'll probably move her out here tomorrow, after she's regained a little bit of strength.

Dom nodded, "Thank you for saving her Neal."

Neal nodded as he stood up, "If Kel had died on my watch not only would I have to deal with your anger but the anger of quite a few people. Besides, like I said before. Kel is my friend too, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I wasn't able to heal her."

Dom watched as Neal left the infirmary silently thanking the gods that his cousin was an excellent healer, something he would never tell Neal, it would go to his head.

………………..

Kel felt exhausted but she knew it was time for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and blinked until the room she was in came into focus, she was in the infirmary. She attempted to sit up but fell back with a groan when a spasm of pain hit her.

"Your wound is still tender, don't try to get up."

Kel turned her head and found Dom sitting next to her cot. She gave a weak smile, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days," Dom said.

Kel sighed, "I can't believe I wasted two days in bed. I need to get up; I have to see to the king and the royal family. Has the scanrian envoy arrived yet? Who has been teaching my lessons to the soldiers?" Kel said all of this as she attempted to sit up and get out of bed.

Dom pushed her back down and glared down at her. "Kel you nearly died two days ago and your wound has not entirely healed yet. You need to lie down!"

Kel looked up at Dom and saw that behind the glare he was giving her there was pain, worry, and sadness. Kel sighed, and settled back down, "I'm sorry Dom, you were probably very worried about me and I'm only making it worse."

Dom seeing that Kel wasn't going to try to get up again sat back down in the chair he had been occupying. "You gave us all a scare Kel, why didn't you just tell us that you had been wounded?"

"I was preoccupied with the task of getting my men safely back to Mastiff and I didn't want to hinder you with my wound. I had to see to my duty first." Kel said and quickly regretted it. Dom's face had hardened and she saw that his hands were clenched into fists.

"Duty," Dom spat, "It's always your Duty. Kel I understand your passion and need to fulfill your duty and I admire that about you. But, what you did was just plain stupid! What good would you have done if you had died? Sometimes Kel you have to fulfill the duty to yourself before you deal with the duty that you have to others. Next time you are that severely wounded you have to let us know! A dead commander is no good."

Kel looked up at Dom in wonder. Usually it was Lord Raoul or Neal who would lecture Kel on her actions, not Dom. He must have been really worried, Kel thought to herself. Dom stared right back at Kel, his blue eyes hard sapphires as they bore into hers. "Promise me Kel, that if your life is in danger like that again that you will let us know," Dom demanded.

Kel sighed and nodded, "Alright, I promise Dom." She then giggled.

Dom's eye brows shot up and then he shot her a glare, "What is so amusing?"

Kel shook her head, "I just realized that you have had me make a lot of promises lately, and I haven't been very good at keeping them."

Dom's face softened and leaning forward he grabbed her hand in his large one and gave it a squeeze, "I knew that you wouldn't keep a majority of them; however, I had to try to keep you safe."

Kel yawned and could feel herself getting sleepy again. "You know I can take care of myself." Kel said sleepily.

She heard him chuckle softly, "I know, now go to sleep. You need your rest." She felt him kiss her forehead as she slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

………………………..

Neal had ordered that Kel was to stay in bed until he deemed her ready to get up and go back on duty. After the third day of doing nothing Kel felt restless and grumpy and everyone knew it. However, Neal's wrath was far worse than Kel's grumpiness so no one disputed his decision.

However, on the fourth day of Kel's confinement to bed Merric came rushing into the infirmary, his face white and nervous. Kel put down the book she had been reading in an attempt to keep her mind of things. When Merric entered she looked up at her friend, "What's wrong Merric?" Kel asked.

Merric looked around searching the room and then bending down said very softly, "Neal's gonna have my hide later but I knew you would be even angrier than Neal if you missed this. The Scanrian envoy has been spotted; they're going to be here in the next ten minutes."

"What?" Kel yelped. Merric shushed her, knowing that Neal was somewhere nearby. Kel threw her covers off and very carefully swung her legs onto the floor. "Help me get to my rooms, and don't worry about Neal, I won't tell him you told me."

The nervousness on Merric's face diminished somewhat and he grabbed Kel's arm and helped her limp to her rooms in the barracks. Tobe was there cleaning Kel's weapons and looked shocked to see Kel limp into the room supported by Merric. "Lady! What are you doin'? Sir Nealan is gonna be madder than a bear woken up in the middle of winter if he sees you out of bed."

Kel shook her head, "Let's not worry about Neal right now Tobe, go saddle Peachblossom, the Scanrian envoy is almost here."

Tobe's eyes widened and he closed his mouth, put away the gear and dashed out of the room. Kel shooed Merric outside and got dressed as quickly as she could, taking care not to reopen her wound, and then Neal would really throw a fit.

When Kel was done she exited the room and found Merric waiting for her. "Why do you need Peachblossom? You could just wait near the gate and have one of the squads go out with the others." Merric said, taking Kel's arm and helping her across the courtyard.

"Well, one, it wouldn't do to have the envoy see one of the Knight Commanders leaning against one of my squad leaders." Kel explained, "Also, I hardly think that I'm as delicate as Neal makes out to be. I'll be fine."

When they reached the stables Tobe exited with Peachblossom and Merric's mount already saddled and ready to go. Tobe and Merric helped Kel mount up. When Kel was in the saddle her head spun but she blinked a few times and the spinning stopped. She checked her wounds and was relieved to see that it was still closed.

Just then the gates to the fort groaned as they opened and at the exact same moment there was an outraged roar from the infirmary. Kel, Merric, and Tobe turned and saw Neal barrel out of the infirmary only to be stopped by Daine who happened to be passing. Daine spoke quickly to Neal and then ushered him inside the infirmary.

Kel patted Peachblossoms neck and smiled at Merric and Tobe, "Another reason I need Peachblossom is because he's a very nice shield against Neal."

Merric snorted and Tobe giggled. Merric mounted his horse and Kel and Merric both rode up to the gate and joined Raoul and the royal family as they waited to go out and greet the Envoy. As Kel and Merric approached everyone in the group stared at her in astonishment.

"Kel! What do you think you're doing?" Raoul demanded.

"My duty sir," Kel said calmly, "did you or did you not give me the duty of guarding the king?"

Raoul looked Kel in the eye and saw the stubbornness and knew Kel was not going to budge on her decision. He sighed and tried to tuck away a smile of pride. "Well, I don't have a big problem with this but I know a few people who are not all that happy to see you out of bed so soon."

As he said this Kel spotted Dom in the group and he was glaring at her. Kel winced, not only would she get a lecture from Neal, but she would get one from Don as well.

"I know sir, I'll deal with that later," Kel said.

Raoul sighed and went back to his place in line. Kel took her place between him and the King and Merric took his place behind her, in front of his squad of Knights.

When they spotted Wyldon coming up the road, followed by a squad of soldiers and a small group of Scanrians everyone moved forward to meet them. Kel studied the Scanrians as they approached. There were six Scanrian nobles that Kel could distinguish from their clothing and manner as they spoke with Wyldon and ignored the common soldiers. Two were elderly gentlemen with gray hair and wrinkled faces. One was a very thin man with hawk like features and a very serious face. The other was the complete opposite. He was a portly man who looked more at ease than his companion. There two middle aged men, about Raoul's age, who looked stiff and unhappy. They looked at the Tortallians with sour expressions and did not utter a single word. Then there was a young man about Kel's age who was very handsome. His hair was like gold as it gleamed in the spring sunshine. His jaw line looked as if it had been chiseled by an expert sculptor. From what Kel could see he seemed to be tall with strong legs and his arms were well muscled and his shoulders broad and filled out his tunic in a very nice way. His eyes were blue, but, not as bright as Dom's. This man's blue eyes were more dull, almost grey rather than blue.

He talked politely with Wyldon and smiled, Kel saw that he had very white and straight teeth. As they drew closer Kel heard that he was speaking perfect common.

"The crossing of the Vassa was difficult but other than that the journey here was uneventful."

Kel and everyone else had stopped and Wyldon quickly bowed to King Jonathan in his saddle and began the introductions. "Your Majesty, may I introduce the Scanrian envoy." He introduced the two elderly gentlemen who happened to be brothers and the two middle aged men who were brothers by marriage. He then turned and introduced the young man, "This is Alvis of Rathhausak and Krustrack, King Maggur's nephew and heir."

The young man bowed and smiled politely to all of them. "It is an honor to be here."

Wyldon then presented all of the Tortallians and when he presented Kel Alvis's eyes snapped to Kel's face and he studied her intently. Kel stared right back, curious about this man's interest in her. Finally all of the introductions were complete and the entire part turned their horses back to Mastiff. As they were riding back Alvis came up next to Kel and smiled politely. "Sorry for my rude behavior Lady Knight. You are very well known back in Scanra. It is an honor to meet you."

Kel opened her mouth to give the appropriate answer that was due in this situation but something made her jerk to a stop and stare in horror at the young man. Alvis wore a travel stained cloak which was held in place by a pin with a familiar symbol on it. It was the symbol she had seen branded on the foreheads of the tortallian captives that she had seen during her talk with the two great gods.

"Excuse me my Lord but, would you mind explaining the symbol on your pin?" Kel asked, using every ounce of her Yamani training to keep the look of disgust and horror off of her face.

Alvis looked down at his pin and smiled, "Oh, this pin? It is my families crest. Did you know that the Krustrack tribe is one of the oldest in Scanra? We were actually the first rulers, it is a great honor to have our family back in power again."

Kel simply nodded politely, her mind racing. Who was this man? Was he evil or was he really here to try to bring peace between Tortall and Scanra? Or was he here to harm her King? Kel was unable to find an answer to either of these questions and that worried her. She contemplated informing someone else about what she had discovered but quickly decided against it. If she spread suspicion without any proof it could ruin any chances they had of peace. No she would wait and watch this Alvis of Rathhausak and Krustrack very closely. That was until she had enough information to determine if this man was friend or foe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers, I'm sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter but school has been busy. It also doesn't help that I have absolutely no idea how this story is going to end LOL! Enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**

Suspicious Alternative

The weather was beautiful on the day that King Jonathan decided to take the Scanrian envoy on a ride around Mastiff. The sky was clear of any clouds and the sun shone high in the sky. However, Neal's expression and mood did not match the weather. As he rode next to Kel his expression was dark, his eyes were blazing and there was a dark scowl on his face.

Kel sighed unhappily as her friend sulked and ignored her. He was still furious that Kel had gotten out of bed before she had healed, it also didn't help that she had reopened her wound, and when Neal had lectured her in the stable, Peachblossom had bitten him.

"Neal, I've apologized ten times already, when are you going to forgive me?" Kel asked Neal.

Neal turned his dark scowl in Kel's direction and was silent for a moment. After about a minute Neal's expression changed. He had been prepared to lecture Kel again but he had seen the regret on Kel's face and couldn't find the will to yell at her again. He had to admit that in between bouts of anger he missed Kel's company. She was his best friend and the only person other than Yuki and Dom who understood him best and was not bothered by his sarcasm and ironic tongue.

"I forgive you Kel," Neal said, "I'm just still angry with you." Neal explained.

"I'm sorry," Kel said.

Neal shook his head, "Let's just forget it." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair making it stand at odd angles. "So how have you been getting along with the King?" He asked, changing the subject.

Kel shrugged, "Nothing dangerous has happened, thank Mithros for that. He mostly stays in the fort, either in the meeting room with the envoy or out in the practice courts practicing his skills. He's actually joined my spear class." Kel answered as she swept the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"How is he doing?" Neal asked.

Kel, seeing no danger turned back to Neal and shrugged, "He's better than some, worse than others. He's a good fighter but I'm sorry to say that either Shinko or the Queen could easily defeat him in a match. Actually, I think the Queen has already done so."

Neal laughed, finding the image of the Queen disarming the King hilarious. Unbeknownst to both knights, the King and Queen had both heard Neal's and Kel's conversation. Thayet smiled at Jonathan who was blushing slightly. "I wonder how she could tell." Jonathan whispered.

Thayet laughed softly, "She is a very gifted warrior dear and she has wielded her glaive ever since she was a child. I wouldn't be surprised if she could tell."

Jonathan frowned in embarrassment and spurred his horse forward. However, before his mount had gone more than a foot forward Kel gave a cry of warning and rode Peachblossom forward and blocked the entire party's path.

"Don't move your Majesty." Kel said as she dismounted. She walked over to a part in the path that was strewn with leaves. She looked up at the trees and noticed that the leaves on the ground did not match the leaves in the trees. She turned and searched the ground for a large rock.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Neal asked, attempting to bring his horse around Peachblossom but quickly found that if he tried, Peachblossom would not hesitate to bite.

Kel ignored Neal and continued her search. Eventually she found a rock that would suffice. She picked it up in both hands, grunting slightly, the rock was rather heavy. She turned and threw the rock right into the middle of the road, 3 feet in front of the riding party. Instead of a loud thud that followed when a large rock hit solid earth, there was a loud snap and a large hole appeared in the ground.

Kel cautiously walked to the edge making sure she did not step on any reminates of the trap. She looked over the edge of the trap and saw that at the very bottom of the pit were long, sharp looking pikes, tipped with a green substance Kel knew was poison. "Scanrian trap your majesty," Kel said answering the question she knew the King was about to ask.

Jonathan closed his mouth and went on to his next question, "How did you know it was even there?" He asked, bewildered.

Kel pointed up at the trees, "These are Oak trees Majesty, these leaves come from Maple trees. Also, the rest of this trial has been relatively clear of fallen leaves, considering its spring." Kel explained as she picked up a long branch and used it to clear out the rest of the brush to expose how large the trap was. The trap reached all the way from one end of the trail and could have easily fit two or three horses that were walking abreast. When Kel had cleared away the rest of the brush and uncovered the entire trap she saw that it was much too large to ride around. She turned back to the riding group and conveyed her thoughts. "I believe that it's time we turned back your Majesty, we won't be going much farther this way."

Jonathan nodded and turned his horse leading the way back to Mastiff. Kel mounted Peachblossom and followed the party. Half-way back to the fort Alvis rode up next to Kel and smiled, "those are some sharp eyes you have Lady Kel."

Kel shrugged, "That is my job my lord," Kel replied.

"I was charged with the majesties safety, as well as yours."

Alvis's smile broadened, "Well, I can see that I and my companions are good hands, even if they are the hands of a woman."

Kel frowned, "I do not understand your meaning my lord."

Alvis chuckled, "Take no offense Lady Knight. It is just odd, the concept of a women as a warrior. I do not know a single female in Scanra who even had the ability to fight alongside men."

You must not know very many women, Kel thought to herself. However, she made no comment out loud; she simply nodded and urged Peachblossom forward when she noticed the gelding attempting to bite Alvis.

"It's not like I don't want you to bite him." Kel informed Peachblossom when they were out of earshot and when he snorted in annoyance at Kel preventing him from attacking Alvis, "It would just make things more difficult if you did."

Peachblossom answered by snorting again and shaking his head in defiance, he seemed to be in a rather grumpy mood today, and Kel hoped and prayed that he behaved until they got to Mastiff. The gods were not listening to her prayers that day.

Neal rode up next to Kel and shook his head, "Well that was rude."

Kel shrugged, "His views are not uncommon Neal, you should know that by now."

Neal frowned, "I know but it still doesn't mean that it wasn't rude. You are too indifferent Kel. You have to stand up for yourself sometimes."

"I hardly think that telling off the heir to the Scanrian throne would be a good idea Neal, or have you forgotten that we are attempting to make peace with these people?" Kel retorted. They rode through the gates of Mastiff and Neal dismounted and looked up at Kel.

"Yes," Neal continued, "but…OOOW!"

Kel looked down and saw that Peachblossom had Neal's hand in between his teeth. Dom, who had ridden up next to Kel, saw what had happened and laughed. Tobe came running out of the stable and tried to get Peachblossom to let go of Neal's hand by bribing him with an apple. Peachblossom gave Neal's hand one more squeeze and then let go.

Kel dismounted and let Tobe take Peachblossom into the stables. Neal was inspecting his hand with his magic while he bit his lip, to prevent from crying out. "I think that monster broke my hand," Neal moaned.

Dom, who was still laughing, calmed down enough to gasp, "That's what you get for arguing with the lady. I thought you would have learned your lesson by now Sir Meathead."

Neal simply glared up at Dom and walked off towards the infirmary to have his hand treated.

……….

Tobe could tell that Peachblossom was in a foul mood when Tobe took Peachblossom to be groomed after Kel had returned from riding with the Royal family and the Scanrian envoy. He could tell, not only from the fact that Peachblossom had attempted to break Sir Nealan's hand in two, but also by the way Peachblossom was grumbling.

Tobe grabbed the brush and the stool he used and began to brush Peachblossom. "What's the matter Peachblossom?" Tobe asked the horse as he stood on the stool brushing Peachblossom's back.

_It's that beautiful man from the mountains. I don't like him._ Peachblossom grumbled.

Tobe frowned in confusion, "Beautiful man from the mountains? You mean Alvis of Rathhausk and Krustrack?"

_Yes him, _Peachblossom said. _I can't put my hoof on it but there is something bad about him. He's trying too hard to get close to Kel. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's up to no good._

Tobe nodded, "Lady Kel noticed that too. She doesn't trust him either. She won't tell me why but you can tell, she don't like 'em."

Peachblossom snorted and nodded his head, _Of course she doesn't. She's quite sensible for a two-legger. Except for always keeping company with the funny squeaker._

Tobe smiled at Peachblossom's nickname for Sir Nealan, "That was pretty funny, the way he screamed. Why did you bite him anyway?" Tobe asked the big gelding.

_She wouldn't let me bite that beautiful mountain man and The Squeaker got too close and too rude to Kel, so I bit him_.

Tobe, finished with grooming Peachblossom, hopped down from his stool and patted Peachblossom. "I'm not complaining, here's an apple."

Peachblossom pricked up his ears and took the apple happily. Tobe gave the horse one last pat and stopping to say hello to Hoshi and his own horse, a spritely piebald mare he had rescued when he was in Scanra, and had named Windspirit. After he had greeted all the horses he exited the stable and was headed to his lesson with Daine when he was stopped by the very man he had been discussing with Peachblossom.

"You boy?" Alvis said, "You're the Lady Knight's servant are you not?"

Tobe studied the man briefly. He had not seen the scanrian up close yet and he had to admit that the man was good looking and well muscled. However, Lord Raoul was bigger than him. Sir Nealan was probably smarter than him. From the coldness in his eyes Tobe bet that Dom was nicer than him and Tobe could also tell that Lady Kel was a better fighter than he was. Tobe was not impressed, "Aye, I'm Lady Kel's personal groom." Tobe said in answer to the man's previous question.

Alvis nodded, "Good, now answer me this. Is the Lady Knight always in his majesties presence?"

Instantly Tobe felt suspicious. Why would this man ask him such a question? Tobe did not answer the question. He simply glared up at the scanrian.

The man frowned in confusion when Tobe did not answer him but smiled when he realized the reason why. "Don't worry youngling," he said chuckling. "I just wanted to make sure because my colleagues wish to present a few things in our negotiation meetings that we would prefer to present without the Lady Knight present."

This explanation did not help ease Tobe's feelings of suspicion. Luckily he was saved by Sir Nealan who had exited the infirmary, his hand wrapped in fresh bandages. "There you are Tobe!" Neal said striding over. "Daine is looking for you."

Neal noticed Alvis and bowed slightly to the scanrian, "Excuse me My Lord."

Alvis shook his head and dismissed Neal's apology, "No need to worry Sir Nealan, we were finished." He nodded to Knight and boy and then turning, walked off towards headquarters. Neal watched the man go and when he finally disappeared inside headquarters turned back to Tobe, his brows raised in confusion and concern. "What was it you two were talking about?" Neal asked Tobe, "You looked like he had insulted you or something."

Tobe shook his head, "He didn't insult me." Tobe explained, "He asked an odd question about lady."

Neal frowned, "Odd, how odd?"

"He asked if Lady was always present when the King was around. I didn' answer 'em." Tobe said.

"What else did he say?" Neal demanded.

"He laughed and said not to worry, that he only had a few things he wished to present to the King without Kel being present."

Neal's frown deepened, "That is indeed very odd," He was silent a moment as he thought. "Well, all we can do right now is keep an eye on him." He looked down at Tobe, "It was good of you not to answer him."

Tobe glared up at Neal, "I would never ever betray Lady Kel."

Neal laughed, surprised by Tobe's retort. He placed his unharmed hand on Tobe's shoulder in an attempt to reassure the boy. "I know you never would Tobe, now why don't you go find Daine? You won't become a Horse Mage without lessons."

Tobe nodded and rushed off to find Daine. Neal smiled as he watched the boy run off to find Daine. It was a wonder how much the boy had changed since the day in Queensgrace. Only Kel would give a scrap of a boy like Tobe a chance at a better life.

………….

Kel stifled a yawn as she, Neal and Owen stood guard over the peace talks that were taking place. So far the whole process had been speeches of greetings and long lists of compromises each country was willing to make. From what Kel had heard over the past few days it was not going very well. King Maggur wanted to take land away from Tortall and King Jonathan was unwilling to give up even one meter of land to Scanra. Kel was beginning to think longingly of jousting practice with Lord Wyldon when the discussion took a dangerous turn.

"Our King guessed that something like this would happen," said Lord Malcoram, the tall and thin elderly scanrian. "Our King gives an alternative. Instead of the land he has mentioned, he will settle for the port city of Frasrlund and the surrender of one Lady Knight Keladry for crimes against the country of Scanra."

Everyone in the room froze. Kel stared coolly at the Scanrian Envoy, showing absolutely no emotion behind her Yamani mask.

After about a minute of complete silence, the King finally spoke. "What exactly are these crimes that the Lady Knight has committed against your country?"

Lord Malcoram unrolled a scroll and read the contents out loud. "The Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Knight of Tortall is here by charged with illegal entry to the country of Scanra, the death of Blayce the Gallan, a close friend of King Maggur and a member of the Great Council of Scanra, and the kidnapping of Scanrian citizens."

From the corner of her eye she saw Owen glare at the Scanrians and open his mouth to argue. Kel quickly stepped on his foot and when Owen looked at Kel, Kel shot him a glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Owen closed his mouth but the glare on his face did not disappear.

King Jonathan rose from his seat, his face hard and his blue eyes even harder. "These are not proper demands gentleman, or haven't you noticed? We're at war. You cannot demand one of my soldiers for crimes of war. I am positive that you would refuse if we demanded all of the raiders from your country who cross the border, attack our soldiers and take our citizens as slaves."

Lord Malcoram did not flinch at the kings harsh tone, he simply stared right back at the king, "This is a different matter your Majesty, from our information it would appear that Keladry of Mindelin acted without the knowledge or approval of the crown, thus, her actions are not sanctioned under the laws of war. Also, one knight, one female knight, cannot compare to the peace we offer for your realm."

Kel had to admit that the offer the scanrians were offering would seem tempting to anyone, the peace of the Realm for one lone knight and one port city.

The King smiled but there was no warmth in the action, "There is something you do not understand, Lady Keladry is a much beloved figure here in Tortall. Her surrender would not bring peace to my realm; it would bring resentment, hatred and possibly civil war. Almost everyone in this very room would forsake me if I made such a decision and they are all important and powerful people in my court. So, I am sorry gentlemen, we will have to come to some other agreement. The surrender of Lady Knight Keladry is out of the question."

……….

"Those dirty, thrice cursed, Scanrians!" Owen growled later that night in the mess hall. "I can't believe they would actually propose something like that! Did they honestly believe that the king would agree to something like that?"

"Yes I do." Kel said calmly, causing her to receive glares from every one of her friends seated at the table.

"Kel, are you mad?" Demanded Merric, "If the King had agreed to their proposal they would have carted you off to Scanra and killed."

Kel sighed and placing her fork on the table looked up at Merric, "I am aware of that Merric but look at it from a diplomatic perspective. The scanrians are willing to stop the fighting just for the surrender of one knight and one city. It's a bargain compared to the other demands the scanrians were making."

"And what makes you believe that they would keep their word?" Retorted Merric, his blue eyes flashing with rage, "They could just as easily kill you and declare war against us again the minute you're dead."

"And that is the reason I'm glad the King didn't agree to the arrangement." Kel answered, "You could obviously tell it was a trick. They made all these demands that the King was sure to refuse and then they lay this deal on the table, I bet they were positive that the King would be unable to resist and agree on the spot." Kel smiled, "They underestimated our King."

"And they underestimated how respected you really are," Neal said through a mouthful of cake. He quickly swallowed and continued his explanation. "I bet they were also counting on the fact that since you are a female knight that you would not be all that important," Neal snorted "pompous baboons."

Kel shrugged and stood up, "That may or may not be true. But, I will tell you one thing; this whole thing is making me trust the envoy less and less."

All of her friends nodded in agreement and began discussing how scanrian's could not be trusted as Kel made her way to the scrubbers. After handing over her dishes she made her way to the barracks to only be stopped by Dom, "Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked.

Kel sighed and hid a yawn, "Sure thing Dom."

Dom looked around at the crowded courtyard and grabbing Kel's arm pulled her into a corner that was out of earshot and out of sight of everyone else. "I just heard from Raoul what went on in the peace meeting today."

Kel nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised, my lord looked like a raging boar when the envoy presented the alternative. I've never seen him turn that shade of red before. I'm surprised he didn't challenge them right then and there."

Dom snorted, "You should have heard the roar he gave out when he was in the Own's barracks. I swear that the place shook and the language, I don't think I've heard that many profanities in my entire life."

Kel giggled at the image Dom described. Dom smiled as he saw the smile on Kel's face, there were too few of them on Kel's face these days. "I'm glad to see that you aren't too distressed about this entire affair," he commented.

Kel smiled up at him, "You forget Dom, my father is a diplomat. I knew the trick they were planning the minute they said there was an alternative. Although I do admit that I was a little bit shocked at first, but I wasn't worried. I have that much confidence in my king at least."

Dom placed a hand on Kel's shoulder, "I'm glad to hear it. I was worried that you would be worried. Now I see that my concern wasn't called for."

Kel looked up at Dom and saw that his face was only inches away from hers. Kel could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks. "It may not have been called for," Kel said her voice shaking a little, "but it is always welcome."

Dom smiled and leaned forward, "I'm glad to hear it," he whispered and then touched his lips gently to Kel's. A voice in the back of Dom's head told him that Kel would see this as possibly causing problems later, but Dom didn't care. The kiss was more of a release of tension than anything else, when Dom had heard what the envoy had proposed during the peace meetings his heart had frozen and he had been consumed by worry, it also didn't help that Raoul had given third company orders that would part Dom and Kel. Dom wanted to hold Kel before he left; gods knew if he would see her again.

Kel didn't try to resist his kiss, instead, she melted in Dom's arms and Dom held her close, deepening the kiss. Her lips were soft and inviting as was her hair that brushed against his cheek. Dom licked Kel's bottom lip and Kel's lips parted allowing Dom access to the inside of her mouth.

Dom felt like his skin was on fire and acutely aware of every little movement Kel made which made the fire intensify. He noticed when Kel's arms wrapped around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. He noticed when her breathing stopped and he let her go before she fainted. Dom's breathing was ragged as was Kel's. They were both silent while they waited for their breathing to return back to normal, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Kel was dizzy from the lack of air and the overwhelming emotion she felt. Her heart was racing and she knew that her face was probably bright red. She remembered when she and Cleon had been sweethearts and when they kissed it had been very nice, but it was different when Kel kissed Dom. The feelings were much more intense and passionate then they had ever been with Cleon. Also, Kel had had no confusion over her emotions with Cleon, she had liked and cared about him very much but not so much that she forgot about her duty. When she kissed Dom, Kel longed to forget about her duty and lose herself in Dom's kisses.

Dom pulled Kel into a tighter embrace and Kel felt that there was something wrong. Dom's embrace was different. As if he was afraid Kel would disappear and he didn't want her too. She tried to look up at him but Dom's embrace was so tight that Kel couldn't move an inch. "Dom what's wrong?" Kel asked, somewhat muffled considering her face was pressed against his hard and broad chest.

Just then they both heard the sounds of footsteps headed in their direction and both Kel and Dom sprang apart, just in time to see Raoul round the corner. His face was hard and Kel could tell that he was still very angry, when he spotted Kel he gestured for her to follow him. Kel looked up at Dom apologetically, Dom simply smiled, gave her hand a squeeze and then turned toward the Own barracks. Kel watched him walk away in confusion and worry, not sure what was wrong. Raoul cleared his throat and Kel turned and followed Raoul.

Raoul was silent at first and then he let out a sigh, "I have good news and bad news Kel."

"Oh?" Kel asked looking up at Raoul.

"Good news is that you don't have to worry about what those scanrian's suggested in the meetings today. The King has given me his solemn oath that he will not accept that agreement. The king has also sent word that they are returning to Corus with the envoy. He's hoping that the peace talks will go more smoothly in Corus than they have here. Me and third company will be escorting them so you and your company will stay here. They leave in two days."

Kel felt herself relax somewhat, the King would be safe in Corus and Kel could concentrate on the fighting up here instead of the safety of the King. One less thing to worry about, "What's the bad news?" Kel asked.

"I've also gotten word that part of Scanra's army is marching this way and will be here in a week, by that time me and third company will be in Corus and unfortunately too far away to participate in the fighting," Raoul explained, a scowl darkening his expression.

Understanding hit Kel like lightning, that was what had been worrying Dom. He had known that he and third company were going to Corus, leaving Kel and her company alone in Mastiff. However, Kel wasn't so worried. She wouldn't be alone. Lord Wyldon would be here and Vanget haMinch, Kel wouldn't be in any danger. Kel would miss Dom like she always did when they were parted. However, this time the pain of their separation was a bit sharper than it usually was, probably due to that kiss they had just shared. Kel would have to remember to lecture Dom later but she doubted she would have the heart. Who knew when they would see each other again?

"That's not so bad Sir," Kel said in response to Raoul's news, "I'm pretty sure that we can handle ourselves here against a few Scanrians." Kel said cheerfully, hiding her sorrow about Dom.

Raoul shook his head, "This army is different, it is being led by King Maggur himself and Alvis has voted to stay here in Mastiff."

Kel froze and stared up at Raoul, "Alvis? Stay here? Why?"

Raoul shook his head, "I don't know Kel, but whatever it is, I don't think it can be good. However, Jonathan agreed to Alvis's request and he will be staying here."

"That is bad news," Kel said.

Raoul nodded, "I know." He stopped walking and turning faced Kel, "I know that you can take care of yourself and I know that with so many people watching him Alvis wouldn't dream of doing anything suspicious. However, keep an eye out for him Kel. I've noticed that he has taken too much of an interest in you while he ignores the rest of us. Promise me that you will not let your guard down around this man."

Kel nodded, "I promise Sir."

Raoul sighed, "Well, I guess that is all I can ask for. Come on let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day of work."

………..

Two days later Kel watched as Third Company, the Royal Family, and the Scanrian envoy prepared to leave Mastiff and make their way to Corus. Kel stood next to Dom as she watched all the preparations, he held the reins of both of his mounts and he looked down at Kel. "Well, I guess this is it?"

Kel sighed and looked away from the preparations and up at Dom, "I suppose so. I hope the weather stays nice for your trip."

Dom gave a half smile, "the weather? Is that what you really want to tell me Kel? That you hope that the weather will be nice."

Kel smiled, "No not really, but I never liked good-byes, besides I know that you will be fine."

Dom snorted, "That's true, it's not like we're going to the front lines." He paused and his expression became worried again, "look after yourself Kel; if you get wounded or killed I'll never forgive you."

Kel laughed, "As strongly as I doubt that I'm pretty sure I can guarantee that when you return we'll all still be in one piece."

Just then Raoul gave the order to mount up and Dom swung into the saddle and smiled to Kel from his saddle, "Take care of yourself Kel. We'll be back before you know it."

Kel smiled and patted his knee. Before she could withdraw her hand Dom placed his over hers and gave it a squeeze and then let Kel's hand go when Raoul gave the order to move out. Kel continued to watch as they rode out of the fort and down the road. When they had all disappeared Kel turned and found Alvis a couple of yards away staring not at the retreating forms of the riders but north towards Scanra. Kel's eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Something I find curious my Lord, why is it that you decided to stay up in the north when you would serve your king better in Corus."

Alvis jumped and when he saw Kel his face became pleasant, "No I am serving my King very well here in Mastiff. One of the orders he gave us when we left Scanra was to become acquainted with the Lady Keladry, you are an enigma in Scanra Lady. I am here to see if you are as able as these Tortallian's claim you to be."

Kel frowned, "I haven't heard of such an order."

Alvis smiled, "Well, I was actually told this in confidence, it's not an actual order."

Kel hid her shock and doubt behind her best Yamani mask, "I see, well, I have a class to teach. My Lord." Kel bowed and turning walked off.

With her back turned from Alvis, Kel missed the change in Alvis's pleasant expression. If she had caught it her suspicion of Alvis would not have dimmed, it would have intensified.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello All! Well I have some good news. I finally know where this story is going and I know how it's gonna end so that means chapters will be posted more frequently. I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter. Please Review =)**

Discovery of a Spy

Kel watched her newest spear student carefully as he practiced with one of the soldiers. Alvis had approached Kel a few days ago and asked if he might join her spear class, saying that it seemed like a handy skill to have. Kel had agreed somewhat reluctantly. As she watched Alvis practice she noticed that he was a quick learner picking up the skills quickly. He only had to see something done once and that was sufficient for him. Alvis's partner was one of Kel's better students and both were evenly matched. Kel, seeing that they did not need her assistance shifted her attention over to one of her other students who was having trouble keeping up a proper defense.

She walked over and gave the man advice, "Soldier, the blade is not the only thing you should be paying attention to. The butt of that spear can break your ribs as easily as the blade can cut your arm off, you need to pay attention to both," Kel said. The man nodded and taking Kel's advice paid attention to the butt of the spear and the blade, his defense improved and Kel moved on to her next problem. After about ten minutes Kel heard a cry of pain and then a series of curses. Kel turned and saw Alvis sprawled on the floor and Alvis's opponent clutching his leg, blood dripping down from a wound in his leg. Kel rushed over and inspected the wound, it had sliced right through the muscle and Kel could see the white of the bone.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Kel said.

"My Lord Alvis, what is the meaning of this?" Lord Wyldon's cold voice cut through the air like a knife. Alvis winced slightly and getting to his feet, turned to face Lord Wyldon. Wyldon's expression was one of cold fury and suspicion.

Alvis bowed, "It was purely an accident my lord, I tripped on a stone which caused my blade to swing at the wrong angle. I meant no harm to your soldier," He said apologetically.

"That may be," Wyldon said, his voice hinting that he did not entirely believe him, "However, now you have wounded a soldier that will be needed on the battle field tomorrow. He will now have to spend the rest of the day and maybe most of tomorrow cooped up in the infirmary recuperating from a wound that should not have been inflicted in the first place."

Alvis did not comment nor did he attempt to defend himself.

"I'm afraid that I will have to ban you from practicing the spear my Lord Alvis, we cannot afford to lose any more soldiers. Now, Lady Knight," Wyldon turned his cold gaze on Kel, "I suggest you take that man to the infirmary before he faints from blood loss. I will take over your class for you."

Kel saw the faces of her students fall a fraction; everyone knew how difficult of a drill sergeant Lord Wyldon could be. She nodded and supporting the wounded soldier helped him to the infirmary.

….

Neal kneeled next to the wounded soldier and inspected the cut on his leg, his brow furrowed in disapproval. "You're lucky that you got wounded here in the fort, without a healer mage you may have lost the use of your leg. That blade cut through a few nerves and a major artery, once I heal this you'll have to stay in bed for a day to let the magic heal the nerves completely."

The soldier nodded his face white due to blood loss and the pain. Neal got to work on the man's leg and Kel stepped out of the room and waited outside. After a few minutes Neal exited the room and turning to Kel frowned, "His leg should be alright now, what in the name of Mithros happened?"

Kel shrugged, "I wasn't watching at the time, I was busy helping another one of my students. Lord Alvis claims that he tripped on a stone and that the blade cut the soldiers leg by accident."

Neal shook his head and leaned against the wall, next to Kel. "I'll tell you something Kel; I don't trust Lord Alvis at all. Do you think he could be a spy for Maggur? I mean him staying here instead of going to Corus is rather odd don't you think?"

Kel nodded, "It is odd, but I don't know if he is a spy or not. I'd like more proof before I jump to conclusions."

Neal looked down at Kel in shock, "Proof? You need more proof? Kel, he asked Tobe odd questions about you, he kept secret the fact that Maggur wanted the king to hand you over for a bunch of made up crimes, and he's wounded one of our men. How much more proof do you need? Isn't that enough?"

Kel sighed, "I admit that his actions have been rather suspicious up to this point but nothing that you've said confirms whether or not he is a spy. Why would the King allow a spy to stay in Mastiff rather than take him down to Corus where he would be under the watchful eye of the spymaster?"

Neal opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't find an argument to make against Kel's logic. He frowned and crossing his arms growled in frustration, "I still don't trust him."

Kel smiled, "Good that means you'll keep your guard up when he's around." She clapped Neal on the shoulder and shoving off the wall turned towards the door, "See you at dinner."

Neal watched as she exited the infirmary and shook his head. After all these years of knowing Kel he should have been more use to Kel's infuriating ability to not see the bad in people. As a page she always defended Lord Wyldon's torturous training, as a Squire she defended the Griffin's bad temper and constant mutilation of her hands, arms and head, and as a green Knight she defended the rude behavior of many of the Haven refugees. Now as a commander she was defending the actions of a would be spy. Neal was worried that this type of trust would one day land Kel into a lot of trouble.

….

Early the next morning trumpet calls awoke the soldiers in Mastiff. The scouts had spotted the Scanran army approaching the Fort from the north. The men were quickly assembled and Kel took seven of her nine squads, leaving two to help defend Mastiff in case there was a siege while the rest of the soldiers were battling the army. Neal stayed behind to command those squads and prepare the infirmary for the wounded soldiers that may return.

While everyone prepared for battle Alvis had shut himself up in his room and waited patiently for the small army to leave the fort. Alvis was relieved to see the mage Numair and the wild mage Daine with the larger army on its way to battle. It would mean that Alvis would finally have the chance to report.

After a few minutes of waiting Lord Wyldon finally gave the signal for everyone to move out and the warriors rode through the gates at a trot. Alvis watched until the army was out of sight and then turning from the window quickly called up his magic. Alvis's magic was a light blue color and it pooled in his hands as he conjured up a speech spell. When it was complete a gruff voice came from the small ball of magic in Alvis's palm.

"Alvis, it has been awhile since your last report." The voice said.

"My apologies, I could not safely work a speech spell due to the fact that the Mage Numair is here in Mastiff," Alvis said into the ball.

"Fine, what do you have to report?"

"I have been observing the Lady Knight carefully and I can confirm that she is indeed the one who murdered the Mage Blayce. She has been put in command of a company of knights consisting of nine squads. She has the full trust of the three commanding officers here in the fort as well as that of both the wild mage and the mage Numair. She will not be an easy one to manipulate or over powered, she is also a very skilled warrior."

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the speech spell and Alvis waited patiently for the other man to respond. "Well, this makes our plan much more difficult. For now we will proceed with the current plan and make modifications if need be. Very good Alvis, keep us informed and do not take so long in reporting again," The voice said coldly.

"Yes sir." Alvis said, pinching the ball in-between both of his fingers, snuffing out the spell. No sooner had he done that than the door burst open and Sir Nealan and five men entered Alvis's rooms.

Alvis jumped and whirled around, "You need to come with us My Lord." Neal said coldly.

Alvis's expression showed no emotion but his nod was stiff and he stood very still as two of the soldiers came in, each taking one of his arms and leading him out of his rooms. He'd been caught.

….

"Archers, pick you shots! If I see any wasted arrows I will flay the shooter!" Wyldon's voice rose over the sounds of battle.

Kel inspected the Scanran army and she growled in frustration. This Scanran army was much more disciplined than any she had seen so far. The first row of soldiers held massive shields in a wall protecting the archers from the Tortall archers.

"A frontal assault won't work Sir. We'll have to attack them from the sides, should I give Metric and Owen the signal?" Kel asked Wyldon.

Wyldon nodded, "Once they've charged hopefully they'll break ranks and we'll smash them from the front. Mistress Daine, right before our soldiers hit the Scanran army spook the horses, that'll cause even more confusion. Master Numair, how are you holding up?"

Numair sat on his horse next to Kel with his arms raised, his black gift pouring out of his hands preventing a large yellowish fog from descending on the entire Tortallan army. "I can't hold it for much longer Wyldon, someone better get rid of those six mages. I can't hold this and take care of them as well."

"Don't worry about it Master Numair," Kel said. "My archers are on it." No sooner had she said that then a cloud of arrows descended on the mages, they were instantly repelled by the shield that the mages had surrounded themselves with. However, no sooner had those normal arrows descended from the trees than a second volley of arrows, all fletched with bright copper feathers descended on the unsuspecting mages. These griffin feather arrows flew through the magical shield and buried themselves in the five of the six mages, killing them instantly.

Numair let out a sigh of relief and then shouting a word the yellowish fog hanging over the army disappeared. Numair then turned his attention to the last remaining mage, he pointed and shouting another word his magic flew from his hand towards the mage, it consumed the mage and obliterated him.

With the mages out of the way Kel gave the signal for Merric and Owen to charge. They burst through the trees and charged towards the armies unprotected sides. Right before they reached the Scanran army the cries of horses in a panic rose over the battle cries. Merric and Owen's men smashed into the now confused and disorganized ranks and quickly cut down the distracted soldiers. The Scanran soldiers in front momentarily lowered their defenses to see what was happening at their rear, a fatal mistake. The Tortallan archers were ready and waiting and quickly shot a majority of the shield bearers and then made quick work of the soldiers directly behind them. Wyldon gave the order to charge and Kel and the remainder of the Tortallan army raced across the battle field and smashed into the Scanran army.

The Scanran's were trapped and a majority of them turned to run but found that they had been completely surrounded. The battle was over.

A few minutes later Kel rode up to Wyldon who was taking a drink from his water skin as he inspected the soldiers. "They're getting more disciplined sir," Kel said as she reined in Peachblossom.

Wyldon nodded, "That they are, but they still have large holes in their defense and it's there that we have our advantage. Let's just pray that they don't discover this, otherwise we will never see the end of this war," He put away his water skin and turned to Kel, "Alright Mindelan, let's get back to the fort before nightfall."

Kel nodded and began giving orders. Very soon afterwards they were all headed back to Mastiff.

….

The minute that Kel rode through the gates of Mastiff she knew something was wrong. Neal stood near the gate, waiting for them, his face hard. When Wyldon reined in his mount Neal stepped forward, "My Lord, we have a problem."

Wyldon frowned, "What is it Queenscove?"

"Sir, we caught Lord Alvis reporting military information to an informant in Scanra. We have him detained in a holding cell."

Kel and Wyldon froze, "What was the information he was conveying?" Wyldon demanded.

"I am not sure of the contents of the information, only that it caused the alarm to go off on the spell that Master Numair cast," Neal answered.

Wyldon sighed and turning searched for Numair who was bringing up the rear of the war party. "Master Numair," Wyldon called.

Numair looked up and rode his horse over to Wyldon, "What's the matter Cavall?" Numair asked.

"I need you to contact George Cooper and have him come up here to Mastiff immediately. I have need of his assistance," Wyldon said quickly dismounting.

Numair nodded, confused. "Of course, but why do you need George?"

"That spell you cast detected a speech spell cast by Lord Alvis; he was sending military information to someone in Scanra. If he is an informant or a spy I need conformation, and George is the only one who can confirm that for me," Wyldon said as he strode off towards headquarters.

Numair's eyes widened as he watched Wyldon walk off towards headquarters.

"I'll take Spots for you Master Numair."

Numair jumped and looking down found Tobe there. He smiled and dismounted, "Thank you my boy."

Tobe nodded and took Numair's reins. Numair quickly followed Wyldon conjuring a speech spell as he walked.

…..

Baron George Cooper must have been close by because the next morning he came riding up to Mastiff. He was greeted by Wyldon and Numair who quickly ushered him towards Headquarters. Kel, Merric and Owen watched from the western wall as the three older men made their way to Headquarters.

"Do you think they'll get to the bottom of this?" Owen asked.

Merric snorted, "He's being questioned by Wyldon, Numair and George Cooper the ex-King of the Rouge. If they can't make him talk then no one can."

Owen winced as he thought about it, "I feel sorry for the poor man."

In headquarters George was ushered to Wyldon's office where he proceeded to convey some very important information. "You're lucky I happen to be in the area Cavall," George said as he took a seat. I have some very important information regarding your spy. For that is what he is, a spy."

Wyldon's face became very serious, "Are you sure?"

George nodded, "Very much so. As you know Alvis of Rathhausak and Krustrack is King Maggur's nephew and heir. However, both men do not see eye to eye. According to one of my informants in Scanra there is a group of Rebels who wish to over throw Maggur. Alvis was their leader at one point but Maggur found out about it and Alvis's quickly changed sides and gave up the names of the other Rebel leaders. He's making these Rebel leaders pay for the war out of their own pockets, draining their coffers and making them unable to raise arms. The envoy was a complete farce, they were sent here to spy on us, not to negotiate peace. Myles found this out and quickly arrested the other members of the envoy. However, we weren't entirely sure about Alvis at first but it seems that his recent actions confirm what we had feared."

Wyldon sighed and fingered the scar at his temple, "Well, I guess there is no need to delay the inevitable. Follow me." He stood up and exiting his office, led the two men to the area where they kept prisoners.

Alvis was in a small cell devoid of all light except for the very little that came through the small bars in the door. The cell looked like any other cell except that due to Wyldon's obsession for order, there were no rats in the cell, a fact Alvis was thankful for. As he sat there contemplating he heard the approach of three men and then the scrape of a key in the lock of his cell and then Wyldon, Numair and another man Alvis did not know entered the cell.

Alvis looked up at them and knew that they were not going to release him. "So I am to be arrested on the charges of being a spy?"

Wyldon stood in front of Alvis, his arms crossed. "Yes Lord Alvis. However, here in Tortall we make sure that a person charged for a crime is one hundred percent guilty before we execute them. Now answer my questions honestly and we will decide if our suspicions are true or not. Were you sent to spy on the movements of our army?"

Alvis sighed and shook his head, "No I was not."

Wyldon turned to Numair and George to see if Alvis had shown any sign of lying. Both shook their heads. Wyldon then turned back to Alvis, "Alright, if you were not sent to spy on our army's movements what were you sent to spy on?"

Alvis was silent and did not answer Wyldon's questions. Wyldon frowned, "I suggest that you answer the question My Lord."

Alvis remained silent for a moment and then sighing spoke, "May I please speak with the Lady Keladry?"

All three men traded looks of confusion and surprise, unsure of what the Lady Knight had to do with this. "Why do you need to speak to the Lady Knight?" Numair demanded.

"Because this concerns her," Alvis said. "I will not speak until Lady Keladry is present and then only to her."

"I cannot agree to that," Wyldon said. "You may speak with the Lady Knight with the Baron present."

Alvis sighed in frustration but nodded his consent, "That's fine."

Wyldon turned and called to the guard through the bars, "Go get Lady Keladry and bring her down here. Her assistance is needed."

The guard nodded and quickly turned to do what Lord Wyldon had asked. It wasn't very long before he returned with Kel behind him, her face showing her confusion and curiosity. She had been up on the wall keeping an eye out for Third Company, which was due to return either that evening or early next morning, when she had been summoned by Lord Wyldon.

Lord Wyldon and Numair exited the cell in front of her and quickly walked over to Kel. "Alvis has refused to talk to us, he has however, agreed to speak to you." Wyldon informed Kel. "We need to know why he was sent to Tortall and what information he was conveying to Scanra. Can you find that out for us?"

Kel nodded, "I will try my best sir. But, I don't know how much help I can be."

Numair nodded, "Don't worry about it Kel, George will be in there with you."

Kel nodded and composing her face into one of blank indifference entered the small cell. Baron George Cooper nodded to her from the corner where he had placed himself. Kel nodded back in greeting and then turned to face Alvis. He was seated on the floor staring at his knees. However, when Kel entered he looked up at her and smiled weakly. Kel could see right away, from Alvis's expression, that he was not expecting Kel to be sympathetic to his case.

"Thank you for granting me my unreasonable request Lady Knight. I know you and I haven't gotten off to a good start. You probably think me to be a spy as well."

"I do not like to make assumptions when I do not know all the facts My Lord," Kel said.

Alvis nodded, "Then why don't you let the Lord Baron fill you in on the facts while I sit and listen."

Kel turned to look at George who stared intently down at Alvis, there was a moment of silence, and then without taking his eyes off of Alvis, began to fill Kel in on the information he had already told Wyldon and Numair. When he was finished Kel nodded and turned back to Alvis. "Alright My Lord, now what is your side of the story?"

Alvis's head shot up and he stared at Kel in confusion, "Isn't that enough proof for you?"

Kel shook her head, "My Lord I like to believe I have become very skilled in sorting out arguments. As commander of a refugee camp with many commoners on edge I had to sort out quite a few, and in my experience, nothing get accomplished without first hearing both sides of the story. Now, what is your story?" Kel asked.

George watched the Lady Knight with eye brows raised; he had heard much about the new Lady Knight from Alanna. However, he had thought that she may have embellished a few things, but seeing Kel, George now knew that Alanna had been telling the truth. Kel really was a very fair knight, giving everyone the benefit of the doubt.

Alvis, surprised at Kel's willingness to hear him out was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Finally after a few moments he looked back up at Kel and began his explanation, "I was not sent to Tortall to spy on the Tortallan military, I was sent here to do exactly what I told you Lady Knight, to observe you. King Maggur is desperate to have your head, he was furious when he lost the power of the killing machines. He wants to know if you have any weaknesses and if there is a possibility of capturing you."

Kel traded confused looks with George, but did not interrupt Alvis.

"As for me switching sides and giving up the Rebel leaders names, that is only somewhat true. I was ready to die instead of giving up the name of the Rebel leaders. However, they told me that I was better alive and in a position of power rather than dead; because then the Rebel's wouldn't have a leader or a future. So they urged me to give their names instead knowing that Maggur would not kill them due to their popularity with the Scanran people. I think my uncle became aware of this plot because no sooner had I given up the names than he sends me to Tortall with this fake envoy, giving me orders to spy on you Lady Keladry. My assumption is that he knew that I would probably get caught, arrested and executed, and then he would gain the power that my family possess. He would then use that power to conquer Tortall, and enslave its citizens. You should hear the horrible ideas he has," Alvis spat.

"What kind of ideas?" George asked.

"He wants to take all of the Tortallan people out of Tortall and put them in camps up in the mountains to do hard labor in the mines until they all die from exhaustion. He wants to eradicate the entire Tortallan society."

Kel's face did not show any emotion, she knew all of this already. George however, had not heard of this at all and his face was one of shock and disgust. How could a human even think of doing such a thing to so many people? He didn't even want to fathom what that would be like.

Kel turned to George, "Well Baron, what do you think? Is he telling us the truth?"

George looked down at Alvis and squinting in the dim light shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, what does your gut tell you Lady Kel?"

Kel looked at the Baron and sighing said, "My gut tells me that he's telling the truth."

George nodded and then turning towards the door called, "What do you say Salmalín? Is he telling the truth?"

Kel heard Numair chuckle, "Can't hide from you can I George? My magic did not detect a lie. I think it is safe to plead his case to Lord Wyldon and to the King."

"Alright," George said pushing off from the wall he was leaning against. "I'll go tell Cavall." He walked over to the door and the guard opened the door.

"Wait!" Alvis said. George stopped and turned around. "There is one more thing you should know about," Alvis said.

Numair peered around the door frame to see what Alvis had to say as well, "When King Maggur finds out that I have not been charged as a spy he will go forward with his backup plan."

Numair frowned, "Backup plan?"

Alvis nodded, "He intends to draw away the Soldiers from Mastiff. He has a massive army ready on the other side of the boarder, the largest that you have seen yet. He intends to split it in half; half will go to battle the other half will lay siege to Mastiff while it is unprotected. He knows that a large chunk of your army is on the road at the moment. If he does not get wind of my death before they get back he will put this plan in motion."

Numair, George and Kel all blanched when they heard the news. Kel and George made the sign against evil and Numair frowned in concentration. "We need to tell Wyldon this immediately. If we're lucky, we might have time to fool King Maggur before third company arrives. I got a message from one of the mages traveling with Raoul; they were delayed a bit and won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. That might give us just enough time." Numair turned to the guard, "Go get Lord Wyldon immediately."

The man nodded and turning raced out of the building towards Headquarters. He returned soon after with Wyldon at his heels. George, Numair and Kel quickly fill Wyldon in on everything they had discovered through the interrogation. Wyldon's face became hard and emotionless as the explanation finally came to a close.

"My first thought is to simply lie to King Maggur and send news that we have executed Lord Alvis. However, that will not really get us anywhere. With this we can draw out his army and greatly wound King Maggur. Also, we cannot allow Maggur to gain the type of power that Lord Alvis is describing, who knows what would happen. No, our best bet is to get Raoul and Third Company back to Mastiff as quickly as possible without letting Maggur know. Salmalín, you can help us there. I suggest you take your horse and a few armed guards and ride hard to intercept Raoul. I want him here tonight."

Numair nodded and raced out of the building. Wyldon then turned to Alvis and frowned, "Come with me Lord Alvis, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Alvis blinked in confusion, "I'm free to go?" he asked cautiously.

Wyldon nodded, "Yes, I'm going to need your assistance to come up with an effective strategy." He then turned to Kel, "Lady Knight, you better come to."

Kel nodded and followed Wyldon, Alvis and George out of the building.

…..

Late that night the soldiers on night guard duty were jerked to attention by the sound of many approaching horses. They thought it might have been Third Company returning. However, there were only five men in view, Master Salmalín and the four guards he had taken with him. The guards were confused; five horsemen would not have made so much noise.

"Open the gate," Numair called.

The guards nodded and quickly opened the gate which gave out a tremendous groan that echoed throughout the forest. When the gate was opened Numair and his guards spurred their horses into the fort. However, when they stopped, the sounds of horses running did not. The guards looked back into the forts courtyard and saw Lord Raoul appear out of thin air followed by the other members of Third Company. The guards watched in amazement as the entire Third Company of the Kings Own magically appeared in the courtyard.

When everyone of the soldiers had entered the fort Numair gave the order for the guards to close the gates. When the gate closed Raoul dismounted laughing, "I've got to say Salmalín that was the most fun I've had in a long time. It's not every day that a man gets to be invisible."

Numair smiled weakly and dismounted carefully so as not to topple over. "Well, you better relish the sensation Goldenlake because it'll be awhile before I'm able to do that again."

Raoul nodded, "I know, get yourself to bed Salmalín, you look like you're about to pass out, we'll take care of your horse for you."

Numair thanked Raoul and hobbled off towards his rooms, drained. He passed Kel who had been awaken by the opening of the gate and had come to greet her former knight master.

Raoul spotted Kel and waved. Kel waved back and smiled, "It's good to see you back safe and sound Sir."

Raoul laughed, "I was more worried about all of you rather than our safety. I heard that you royal smashed Maggurs army a few days back. Why don't you tell me all the details in the morning after we all get some shut eye? We've been riding all day and we're exhausted."

Kel nodded, "I'll do that sir, after Lord Wyldon briefs you on the situation here."

Raoul's expression sobered momentarily, "Ah yes, Salmalín did mention something was amiss." His face broke into another grin, "Well, there will be plenty of time for that in the morning. Good night Kel, don't stay up too late."

Kel nodded and Raoul turned and giving his mounts to a stable hand headed off towards the barracks. Kel turned as well, intending to go back to her own rooms but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and found Dom smiling down at her. Kel's heart leapt with joy and Kel smiled back.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Dom asked laughing.

Kel laughed as well, "It's good to see you too Dom. I hear your journey was uneventful."

Dom nodded, "It was if you don't count My Lord's foul mood and the constant bickering between him and the king. Lord Raoul was not happy about having to miss the fight against Scanra."

Kel sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Well, he'll get his chance to fight them soon. We discovered that Maggur is marching his largest army down here to Mastiff. He's set on taking the fort."

Dom's smile disappeared when he saw the troubled look on Kel's face. "What's the matter Kel? Did something else happen? You honestly can't be that worried about a battle?"

Kel nodded, "Quite a few things happened while you were gone, but I won't trouble you with that now. You just got back and you must be tired."

Dom sighed, "So it's serious."

Kel nodded again.

"Well, we're back so this fight should be easier than if we weren't. We must be grateful for that at least." Dom said cheerfully, attempting to lift the look of uncertainty from Kel's face. Kel smiled and Dom felt his heart swell. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "We've got to stay positive, otherwise everything will seem much too bleak and we'll all go mad."

"You're right," Kel said. "Sometimes it's easier to dwell in the negative than to search for the positive." She covered a yawn with her hand and Dom smiled.

"Go back to bed Kel, I'll see you in the morning," Dom said giving her a gentle push towards the barracks where her company was housed.

Kel nodded and waving walked back to her rooms and back to her bed. Dom was right, it would be best to look at this situation in a more positive light. Otherwise the upcoming battle would seem impossible.


End file.
